A Chance At Fate
by GreenEyedGirl86
Summary: Bella has been looking forward to college her whole life and its everything shes ever hoped for. She makes new friends, and meets the man of her dreams but he has something to hide. Secrets get in the way and old enemies resurface.Will their love survive?
1. New Beginings

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**CH 1 New Beginings**

"Now departing for flight 406 to Seattle Washington"

"Well … this is it" I sighed to my self. With one last desperate gulp of the warm crisp air that I so love, I handed the attendant my ticket and walked toward the plane.

After years of moving around the southern United States with my mom and step-dad Phil I decided it was time to stay in one place for awhile. Constantly switching schools and spending far too much time alone has finally taken a toll on me, not that I would let my mother know. My mother would follow Phil to the ends of the earth, and because of his "job" (if you could call playing minor league baseball a job) she did exactly that.

With a lot of effort due to a school change nearly every six to twelve months I graduated high school just 2 short months ago, and believe it or not I actually did well. I had quite a few scholarships offered to me from some of the schools here in Arizona but I decided it was time for a change, a big one. Instead of following my mom and Phil I decided it was time to stay in one place for awhile, I thought it was time to spend some time with Charlie, my dad. I applied to the University of Washington in attempt to be closer to my stable non moving, and non changing parent. Besides it was time for Renee and Phil to have some alone time, after all they were still semi-newlyweds. I was accepted to the University of Washington in the early spring and since then have been planning my move to Washington. Today was finally the day that I was leaving everything I knew, the heat, the sun, my mom, and chaos.

My flight went by smoothly, somehow I managed to fall asleep, ignoring the screaming baby two rows back, and the man two seats down who had the worst cough I had ever heard. I woke up to a bubbly voice on the speaker "welcome to Seattle Washington, the time is now 3:10, there are cloudy skies and a 70 chance of rain, and I sure hope you brought your umbrellas" ….. of course it would be rainy. I loved the warm dry air of the southwest, and the one thing I wasn't looking forward too was the constant overcast skies, and rain that is so common here in Washington.

I quickly got off the plane and went to claim my luggage and there he was, Charlie.

"Dad!"

"Hey Bells, I missed you!" We gave each other a light hug, neither one of us were huge on physical contact, but it was nice to see him again.

"How was the flight?" he asked.

"Oh you know, screaming babies, sick people everywhere, the usual" I chuckled.

"Ah I see, well, let's hope you didn't catch anything"

"Hah yeah, that wouldn't be fun to start my first day of college coughing a lung up"

After grabbing my last bag we headed to his car and then to Charlie's house in Forks, I was spending the weekend there before moving into my dorm room Monday. By the time we arrived it was nearly dusk, we stopped and grabbed a burger on the way and after my long day of traveling I was beat.

"Bells you look dead tired, why don't you head up to bed and Ill bring everything in"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Thanks dad"

"Bells …"

"Ya dad?"

"I'm glad you decided to go to school here, it is going to be really great having you around"

With a smile on my face I headed up to my room, it was exactly how I remembered it, stable, unchanging, that's exactly what this place meant to me. It was a huge relief.

We spent all day Saturday catching up on each other's lives over the past few years. I realized how much he needed me around, after checking out the barren fridge and the massive pile of laundry he tried to hide in the closet. I decided to spend Sunday cleaning up a bit, stocking up on food, and making Charlie and edible dinner for once. The weekend went by surprisingly fast and the big move-in day was here at last, I wasn't sure how exactly we were going to get all my stuff to fit in Charlie's police cruiser but I decided I'd figure that out after my shower. I washed my hair quickly using my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, did all the other necessities and hopped out. I couldn't believe how excited I was for this day; I hardly slept last night from anticipation. I dried off and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and carefully walked downstairs, they were going to take some getting used to, while living with Renee we usually had houses with as little stairs as possible due to my unfortunate clumsiness.

"Morning Bells" Charlie smiled as he attempted to make me breakfast.

"Hey dad … is that…. food that you are cooking?!" I had a questioning look on my face; Charlie was definitely NOT known to cook.

"Well I can scramble a mean egg, but that's about it" Charlie chuckled to himself "Anyways, I had to do something special, my little girl is going off to college today, this is huge!"

"Thanks pop." Maybe it won't be too bad I thought to myself, I can always hide the food in a napkin if it is disgusting. "What are you doing up already anyways" I wondered out loud "We aren't leaving until 8, and its only 6"

Charlie had a mischievous grin on his face "Oh you will find out soon enough"

"Uh oh" I said aloud, this can't be good.

Charlie set a plate of eggs and toast in front of me "When you're done eating there's something I want to show you outside." He had a big cheesy grin on his face; I had never seen him so happy before. If I would have known how happy it made him for me to be around I would have moved here sooner instead of being shuffled around by Renee and Phil. I quickly ate the food on my plate, it was actually decent.

"Not bad dad, I guess eggs are your area of expertise" I got up quickly excited to see what he was hiding

"Well seeing how it is the only thing I can cook, I better be decent at making 'em"

I quickly washed our dishes that we had just put in the sink before we headed outside. When Charlie opened the front door I nearly fainted, there in front of me with a big red bow on it was the car of my dreams. It was a red 1979 classic VW Beetle convertible, I couldn't help it, I screamed.

"Dad!!" I jumped up and down "Is that….. mine!!!??"

He had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face "Yup sure is Bells"

"A-Are you sure!? You didn't spend too much did you? Oh I can't believe this" I gave him the biggest hug I could manage.

"It really is yours, and don't worry about the price, I got it for a bargain, but that was only because it hardly worked. A friend of mine has a kid who has a thing about fixing up old VW's so we worked on it together and got it in top condition for you as a homecoming present"

"Wow, wow, wow thank you so much dad" I couldn't help it, I started to cry, ever since I was a little girl I've been dreaming of having a car just like this, and now I finally do, WOW!

How my mom could have left Charlie I would never know, sure the rain and lack of sun sucks, but my dad really was the greatest.

"Ok bells well you can drool some more over your car on the way there, lets get these cars loaded up and ready to go we have a 3 hour drive ahead of us."

After that we quickly got the cars packed and ready then left right on time, my car was a dream to drive, I still couldn't believe it; I had a huge smile on my face the whole way there. This was going to be a great day, I can just feel it.

On the way there I called my mom and told her the good news, she knew the whole time, how she kept this secret from me I don't know, she tells me everything. Sometimes we were more like best friends than mother and daughter, but I guess that happens when you have a kid as young as Renee and Charlie did, I really was going to miss her.

Charlie and I arrived on campus around 11:30; the size of it alone was daunting. We must have circled it three times just to find the right residence hall.

We both got out of our cars and looked around in awe, Charlie let out a low whistle "wow, my little girl is all grown up, I can't believe you are already in college Bells" he reached his arm up and placed it on my shoulder.

"I know dad, I'm having a hard time believing it too" I sighed.

"Well, lets get these cars unpacked, I'm sure you don't want your old man hanging around all day" He gave me a small smile.

Suddenly I was scared to death, I was in a new state, in a new city, and a huge university, maybe I bit off a little more than I can chew, I thought to myself. I'm sure Charlie could see the look of fear suddenly on my face.

"Don't worry, you are going to make a lot of friends, you are going to do great here"

"Thanks dad, I really hope so." With that we were off, we found the right building and moved our cars a little closer, then picked up my key and found out where my room was. Room 306 my new home away from home in Beta Hall. My roommate's name was Angela Weber, a name that sounded slightly familiar, when we found this out my dad had another huge smile on his face… "Dad, now what did you do" … "Oh nothing Bells, why do you ask?"

I decided to ignore his curious grin and we headed up to my new home. When we got there the door was already wide open, there was a tall girl with light brown hair already in there unpacking boxes and filling her drawers, she looked up and saw us and had a kind smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan" I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Bella!!" ….huh … did I know this girl? "Chief Swan!"

Suddenly it hit me, I did know this girl. When I was young occasionally my father would take me to church. Angela was the pastors daughter, we got along quite well if I remember correctly. We went over to her house once or twice in my fathers attempt to have someone my age keep me company during my summer visits.

"Wow! Angela Weber! I can't believe its you!? When did you get so tall!?"

"Oh you know, growth hormones, steroids, the usual, it happened really fast" she said jokingly.

"This couldn't have happened on accident?" I asked, and then I remembered Charlie's smirk. "Dad did you do this?!"

"Well when I found out that Angela was going to the same school as you and didn't have a roommate already I thought it'd be a great idea since you two already know each other, then you wouldn't be so lonely in this huge new place"

"Wow, well, thanks again dad for doing so much for me today."

After the little reunion Angela offered to help Charlie and I bring the rest of my things up, we got it all up in just 2 more trips, where I was going to put all this stuff I didn't know. Our dorm room was great as far as dorm rooms go, it had the usual 2 beds, two dressers, two desks but we also had our own bathroom which I wasn't expecting it was also quite roomy. Angela already had this awesome squishy chair that I decided I had to find one of also, it was just so comfortable! The rest of the day went by quickly, after helping unpack some of my things Charlie announced it was time to take his leave.

"Well …" he said looking sad to leave "I guess it's about that time Bells, are you going to be ok if I leave now?"

Looking around I acknowledged all the major work was done, but I still wasn't ready for him to leave deep down, I was going to miss him, we only had a couple days together. "Yeah dad, I think Ill be ok, I'll come and visit you really soon I promise"

This perked him up "Sounds great Bells, I'm really looking forward to it" He gave me a huge hug "If you need anything at all let me know, I love ya kid"

"Thanks dad" I hugged him back "See ya soon" and with that he left.

Turns out I couldn't have asked for a better roommate, Angela and I were getting along great, we spent the rest of the day unpacking the remainder of our stuff and talking about our lives and what we have been up to since we saw each other last those many years ago. Angela's boyfriend also went here, he was a couple buildings down, his name was Ben Cheney, I guess they were childhood sweethearts.

"So Bella, do you have anyone?" she asked.

I sighed "Nope, I've never actually had a boyfriend" When I said that she nearly fell off her chair.

"Are you kidding me?! Bella, you are beyond nice, and very pretty how is that possible?!"

"Well, um, I don't know, I guess I didn't really have a chance to, I moved around a lot with my mom" story of my life… "By the time a guy would like me, or I would have a crush on someone it was time to move again" Angela had a sad look on her face "Aw Bella, I'm so sorry" she said.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, I was more focused on school anyway. I am really looking forward to meeting people here though and keeping friends for once is going to be great."

I heard a loud grumbling noise come from her side of the room, Angela laughed "How about we go check out the dining hall, I don't know about you but I am starving, we can grab Ben on the way and you can meet him if you like?"

At that moment I suddenly felt the hunger pains make themselves known "Sounds like a great idea, I'm starving too, now that I think about it."

We dropped everything to go find Ben and food. The dining hall was a lot better than I expected, it was kind of buffet style, and very yummy. "Yep" I though to myself "I think I'm really going to like it here."

The next week flew by; it was now Sunday, the day before classes started. Angela and I were getting along great; I could tell I had already made my first best friend. She was a great person to be around, she didn't talk my ear off, she was tidy, and we had a lot in common including music.

Sunday was a cloudy day, it was nice and cool with a slight breeze. I decided I was going to go out and find out where all my classes were just so I wouldn't be totally lost tomorrow. After mapping out and finding all the best possible routes to them all I felt satisfied that I would look like I knew where I was going tomorrow and decided to find a nice bench and read a little. I brought along Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen was my favorite author. I found the perfect place, a cozy little bench under a huge oak tree, I felt so collegiate. That's when I saw him, I looked up as I saw someone pass by I almost fell off my bench at the sight of him. He was tall, maybe over 6 foot, he had jeans and a tight grey sweater on, his hair was bronze and windblown, his face …. Oh my, his face, god-like, piercing light-brown eyes, straight nose, beautiful lips …. Was I drooling?!

"Wow" I whispered to myself quietly, then he looked right at me as is if he heard me. He couldn't have, I told myself he's too far away. Yikes, now would be a great time to be invisible. It looks like he had the same idea as I did about reading he was not too far away now with a large book in hand, a biology book. Wow, starting to study already, maybe he is a teacher I thought to myself. He flipped through the pages as if he were just glancing at them. Finally I realized how much I was staring and looked down, butterflies in my stomach, was this normal!? I dared another glance, trying to be as sneaky as possible, then I noticed he was looking at me with a crooked smile on his face and a slight look of confusion. I quickly looked down, now nearly hyperventilating, "ok" I thought to myself "time to go before I make a total idiot of myself" I quickly grabbed my bag and started to walk away when I noticed in my haste I left my bag unzipped and my books fell all over the ground.

"Great" I turned around to pick them up and there he was, I was taken back at first, wow he's fast.

He bent over and began picking up my books "Wow um uh thank you, um don't worry about that I uh got it"

He smiled that amazing crooked smile at me again "It's not a problem." As he handed me my things back perfectly stacked his hand barely grazed mine and an electrical shock shot up through my arm knocking me even more senseless.

"Thank you, really"

"Anything for a lady he replied" I looked confused, a lady? Wow.

"I'm Edward" he held out his hand for mine.

"I'm uh Isabella … Bella"

"Well Isabella Bella" he smiled, "I'll see you around"

"Um well just Bella, sorry, yeah, see ya." With that I turned around, nearly running, hearing a quiet chuckle behind me.

I can't believe how idiotic I just sounded, stupid stupid Bella! Agh! "Who knew people that good looking even existed" I said to myself when I was nearly back to my dorm.

* * *

Phew! I hope you liked it, this is my first fanfic. I plan on updating regularly, and I intend on making this story quite long. Enjoy, please review I'd like to know what you think of my first attempt! 


	2. Chance

Wow! Who knew how exciting it was to get a review! It totally made my day, thank you to everyone who has so far, it means the world to this fanfiction newbie.

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

** Last time on a chance at fate**** …..**

_I can't believe how idiotic I just sounded, stupid stupid Bella! Agh! "Who knew people that good looking even existed" I said to myself when I was nearly back to my dorm._

**CH 2 Chance**

The walk back to my dorm calmed me down. By the time I was slowly and carefully walking up the three flights of stairs to my room I talked myself into believing I would never see the devastatingly handsome Edward ever again. "Who cares if I looked like a total idiot?" I said to myself. For some reason I couldn't understand, the thought of never seeing him again made the pit of my stomach drop down the three flights of stairs I had just climbed.

It was late afternoon as I walked back into my room; it looked like Angela was over at Ben's again. I flopped onto my bed and covered my head with my blanket. I replayed the day through my head, thinking about which building went with each class. I only had classes three days a week which was a welcome change from the 5 long days I was so used to from high school. I pulled my schedule off the side table, making another attempt to memorize it.

"Biology 10:00, Greek Mythology 11:00, Chemistry 1:00, Calculus 2:00, Chemistry Lab 3:00, Biology Lab 6:00" phew! "I really hope I'm not over doing it" I said aloud to myself. "At least I only have the labs once a week."

At that moment Angela walked through the door "Oh Bella, are you talking to yourself again?" I laughed at myself "No … well, yes I supposed I was, but I was only trying to memorize my schedule."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, we neeeed to get you out of this room!"

"Hey what is that supposed to mean, I was out all day" I told her with a proud grin on my face.

"Not what I mean Bells, we have to get you out there to meet some people, start making friends, and there is no time like the present!"

I guess I had been spending a lot of time indoors, but I was only trying to get ready for the onslaught of college which officially starts in less than 24 hours. Being the first one in my family to go to college was a pretty big deal to me, and I didn't want to be like the other high percentage of freshmen who flop their first year.

"Lets go get something to eat, we can start there" Angela said as she tugged me out of our room.

We stood in front of the elevator waiting to go down "Oh forget it" she said, "this thing is broken more often than its working" and we began to head down the treacherous three flights of stairs. I clung desperately to the railing, not wanting to have a broken leg my first semester of college. I knew going this whole week without falling was really pushing my luck.

"So, is there anything good today?" Angela casually asked.

"Well, there were some really good chicken Panini's earlier" I told her as we walked toward the smell of food, then she clutched my arm so tight I was worried "Angela? What's wrong?"

"Bella!" she hissed "Try not to be obvious, but look at that bronze haired hunk over there to the left of the dinning halls door! THAT is why you need to get out more" she winked at me.

There he was leaning against the wall in all his glory; the scene could have been from a GQ shoot, or at least a campus advertisement. There was a girl next to him who was rather short, with short black pixie hair bouncing excitedly and talking fast.

"Edward" I whispered to myself as I continued to stare, barely noticing where I was walking. At that moment he looked straight at me.

"Wow" Angela said "I think I'm going to like it here, how about you Bells?" She asked jokingly.

As we got close I tried to look away, making a fool of myself once today was more than enough.

When we were 10 feet away from the door Edward started to walk right towards us. Great.

"Bella!" he smiled as he said my name. "I was hoping I would see you again."

"Y-You were?" I stammered.

Angela's eyes were about to pop out of her head as she looked from me to him, and back. "You two know each other?" she said looking as shocked as I was.

"You could say that" he said, his voice sounding like honey. I swear I was about to melt. "We met earlier this afternoon, and speaking of…" he pulled a notebook I recognized as mine out of his book bag "you forgot this, I saw it on the bench you were sitting on, I didn't notice it until after you left."

"Oh my … wow! Thank you! I don't know what to say" I stammered, "I would have been so lost without that." He handed me back my planner that had my college life tucked safely inside it.

"Anything for a lady" he replied with another one of those enticing crooked grins.

Suddenly the girl next to him tugged his shirt and whispered "Jasper" so quick I barely heard her. A few feet away another beyond handsome man was walking close behind a group of talking guys.

"Well Bella…" he said with a worried look on his face that was almost impossible to detect "we have to run, but it was nice seeing you again."

"Thank you again" I said.

"You are very welcome Bella" He flashed a smile that nearly knocked me over, and then they walked away, but not until they ushered the handsome blonde that I am assuming was Jasper away.

"Holy Cow!!!!" Angela shrieked when they were out of hearing range. "That was some walk around campus Bella!"

The blush that was on my face the second I saw him had only deepened. "H-He just helped me pick up my book's, that's all, I swear!"

Angela laughed and gave me a nudge "Maybe it's not going to be that hard to get you out there meeting people after all."

The butterflies that were back in my stomach made it hard to eat after Edward left. As I stared at my full plate of food I couldn't help but think about his eyes. They were a very light brown, maybe even topaz; they had so much life and expression in them.

"Helloooo, earth to Bella!" Angela said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" suddenly I snapped out of it "oh sorry Ang."

"I think a little more than books were picked up this afternoon." She said.

"What?" I replied totally confused.

"I think he likes you Bella, why else would he wait around maybe all afternoon at a dining hall just to see you again?" ….. "It was the one place you would be sure to go if you lived on campus."

"I doubt it, it was just a coincidence" I shrugged it off. No one like that could ever like me, I told myself.

"Didn't you notice how his eyes lit up the second he saw you?"

Ok, that's enough, I thought. "So Angela, how was your afternoon?" I said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. She looked at me suspiciously and decided to give up for now "Oh really good" she replied. "We just hung out and played video games" ..."It doesn't matter how many times he beats me at that crazy Halo game, he never gets tired of it" she sighed with a frustrated look on her face.

"Boys!" We both said with a sigh, and then laughed at each other.

The rest of the evening went by way too fast. In almost a blink of an eye I was putting on my pajamas and getting ready for bed. Angela and I spent our evening picking out our outfits for our first day, packing our book bags, and stressing over how hard we heard our teachers were.

"Don't worry about it" Angela said "We are both going to do great, and how awesome is it that we have two of our classes together!"

Our majors were in the same general field. Angela was going for pre-veterinarian, and I was majoring in Psychology. Our classes were going to be pretty similar at least for the first year or so of college.

When It was 10PM we both crawled into bed, wanting to be awake and fresh for our first days of class. As my mind wandered while I lay in bed I couldn't help but think about Edward. I'd never met anyone like him in my life. Not only was he devastatingly handsome, but he seemed like a really nice guy. After an hour of nonsense thoughts fluttering through my head I finally fell asleep with Edward being my very last thought.

I woke up feeling refreshed and energized, it was about 8 am, and I still had two hours before class. That meant plenty of time to shower, dress and eat. I went about my business, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Angela up. I took a quick shower and afterward even took the time to dry my hair. After I was dressed I carefully walked down the stairs to grab a bagel from the dining hall, which I recently found out was called Argos. When I stepped outside it was yet another dreary cloudy day. "Bleck" I said to myself. It's surprising how much a person can miss the sun when its not there all the time.

I continued to head towards Argos, looking down and watching my feet. When I looked up from the ground it was none other than the guy who plagued my dreams last night, Edward. I was almost sure he hadn't seen me yet; he was pretty far away still. He was walking towards me but was reading another book. Yet another thing about this guy that amazed me, he can walk and read at the same time. Never in my dreams would I attempt to do that, fully knowing I would fall flat on my face if I tried. I quickly stepped off the path and hid behind a huge oak tree. He couldn't have noticed, I thought. Embarrassing myself twice yesterday was more than enough for me. I quietly waited for him to pass when I heard of soft chuckle and a "Hello Bella" come from his direction. He waved his hand and kept walking while reading his book, a smile on his face the whole time.

"Are you kidding me?!" I quietly said. I turned around to look at him as he walked away, his soft chuckle still flowing in the wind.

"I thought this was supposed to be a big school, what are the chances of running into the same person three times within 24 hours, and making myself look like a huge nerd each and every time." I said to myself.

I heard a small yawn and there was Angela, "Are you talking to yourself again Bella?" she said almost laughing.

"Just thinking out loud" I sighed. "I saw Edward again; I tried avoiding another embarrassing encounter by um …. hiding." Angela now gave into her laughter.

"Yep, I think you definitely have an admirer Bells."

"Yeah right" I replied.

"We better hurry Bella, you have class in about 45 minutes, lets go grab some food" and with that she grabbed my arm and we walked into Argos.

I finished up breakfast with Angela and started on my trek across campus, I figured out it took about 10 minutes to walk there from my dorm yesterday. I left early enough to make it there 10 minutes early, just incase. When I finally reached my destination I noticed I wasn't the only one with the plan of arriving early. A big crowd was outside of the doors to my first class of the day. Biology. As soon at the clock hit 9:50 the earlier class started heading out and the crowd outside all began to filter into the building. I was ready for this. Happiness washed over me, my first day of college, I had been waiting for this for a long time.

I picked a seat 4 rows from the front. "Wow" I said aloud, it was huge. A couple hundred people could fit in here. I felt the excitement grow as the room nearly filled. Professor Platt walked into the room, set his belongings down, adjusted his microphone and began the first day of class spiel. He passed out a syllabus to us all as he began to go over it thoroughly. I had a good feeling about this professor, he seemed really nice, and he seemed like he cared by the way he went over his syllabus. Near the end of the class I turned around, curious to see what time it was. I was searching for a clock when there, to my horror, just two rows behind me was Edward. He was sitting there looking at me like I was the only person in the room. I suddenly blushed furiously realizing I was staring back now. I shook my head and turned back around and slouched lower in my seat, cheeks burning.

Seeing Edward knocked me senseless, after I saw him I just doodled on the edges of my syllabus, wondering if it was normal to repeatedly bump into the same person. He was everywhere I went all of the sudden. Maybe college activated a magnet somewhere deep inside my body that attracted embarrassing moments with god-like men. Yep, I decided, definitely an embarrassment magnet. Suddenly I noticed the people around me beginning to move, "wow is it time to leave already?" I looked back to the clock, noticing that Edward must have been one of the first to leave. I grabbed my bag and began my walk to Greek Mythology; I was really looking forward to this class.

My day flew by after Biology. My Greek Mythology teacher was going to be another good one I thought. Chemistry on the other hand was worrying me. "Doctor" Johnson my Chemistry professor was your typical egotistical male, totally arrogant, and had an extreme superiority complex. I was beyond happy when that class ended. The class I was least looking forward to, Calculus, went by smoothly as well, I was surprised. Math was my least favorite subject, but I was hopeful it was going to be a good semester. My first lab only lasted 10 minutes; the teacher's aid just handed out a syllabus, and informed us that we would begin the class next Monday.

I took advantage of the two and a half hours until my next class and walked back to my room. Angela should be there, I thought to myself. When I got back to my dorm I was pleasantly surprised to see that the elevator was working today. When I got up to my room Angela was there, she was sitting in front of her computer checking her email when I walked in.

"Wow you're back early" she said.

"Yeah, well my Chemistry lab doesn't really start until next week, so as soon as we got the syllabus we could leave." I replied.

"How were your classes?" She asked.

I had to sit down to tell her this one "Edward is in one of my classes!"

"No way, which one?!" she curiously asked.

"Biology, I saw him with the text book yesterday, but I never thought he would actually be in my class!"

"It's fate!" she said excitedly! "You two are definitely supposed to know each other, I can feel it!"

I laughed at this comment "More like chance Ang."

"Oh I don't know Bella, how many times have you seen him now? All within 24 hours!?"

"Just chance." I told her. "Besides, no one like that would ever pay attention to me."

"He is paying attention to you!" She said, frustrated. "Are you blind?"

"He is drawn to you like a magnet, why else would he keep showing up!" she added.

I couldn't help it, the excited look in her eye was making me laugh my butt off.

"Angela, you are sooooo strange!" I told her in-between laughs.

"Am not!" She said. "I'm just a firm believer in fate!"

"Ok, ok, enough about fate" I said, "You are beginning to sound like those TV psychics now."

"How were your classes by the way?!" I asked, now desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well Chemistry and Calculus were fine as you know, seeing that you were there. Composition and American history were both good as well." She then went into further detail of her other classes.

After our brief conversation Angela was off to meet Ben for lunch, and I sat on my bed reading Pride and Prejudice just to pass the time until I had to leave.

At 5:40 I started to walk to my Biology lab, hoping it let out as quickly as my chemistry lab. By the time I got there the door was already open but the room was mostly empty. I took a seat at one of the middle tables and watched the rest of the class slowly make their way in. It looked like it was going to be a full class because before I knew it the seat next to me was the only empty one left. Then to my utter horror Edward walked into the room. I could feel my heart-beat quicken in my chest. I looked around the full room nervously. Oh no, oh no, I repeated over and over in my head. He took the empty seat next to me effortlessly and sat his bag down on the table.

"Well…" he said looking at me with a breathtaking smile that nearly made me fall off my seat "It looks like you and I are supposed to know each other Bella."

* * *

Phew! Another long one! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to keep you guys interested right!? More on their first official meeting, and a real conversation between them finally next chapter! 


	3. Falling

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on a chance at fate ……**

_"Well…" he said looking at me with a breathtaking smile that nearly made me fall off my seat "It looks like you and I are supposed to know each other Bella."_

**CH 3 Falling**

"Maybe" I said, as I tried to avert my gaze. It felt like my cheeks were on fire, I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life. I desperately searched my mind for something else to say, I wanted to hear his voice again so badly.

"Thank you again for bringing me back my planner, I really would have been lost without it." I said nervously.

"Oh it was no trouble, I knew I would see you again, I just had a feeling."

"You did?" I curiously asked "This is a pretty big campus you know."

"Yes of course, but I assumed you were a resident, being that you were just sitting around casually on a Sunday afternoon. Most residents hang around the same areas anyways." He replied.

"Oh" so maybe it was just chance we kept bumping into each other, I would somehow have to get used to seeing him often.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way, I didn't properly introduce myself yesterday" he smiled, and held his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Bella Swan" I replied, when I went to shake his hand the same electrical shock I felt yesterday sped up my arm. I pulled my hand away quickly and placed it in my lap and let out a nervous laugh.

He had another confused look on his face, he looked at his hand that I touched curiously and repeated my gesture by putting his hand in his lap. Just then the TA for our Biology Lab came in the room hurriedly.

"OK guys, where you are sitting now is where you will be for the rest of the semester." My heart increased pace excitedly at the thought of being Edward's partner for the next 3 months. Edward looked at me and smiled. "I'm going to pass a sheet of paper around with your table numbers on it, put your name next to your table number and pass it back." The classroom quickly complied as he handed out our new syllabus for the class. When I glanced over to Edward while he was writing his name I was shocked to see how neatly he wrote it. It looked like it had been printed by a computer in one of those classical looking fonts instead of handwritten by a guy. Suddenly I was very self conscious when it came time to scribble my name down next to his. When the sign in sheet was passed back to the TA she dismissed the class, letting us know that people were still adding and dropping classes, so there was no point in starting a lab this week.

I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way out of the classroom, when I saw him next to me again.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? I think we might be heading in the same direction." He asked sweetly as we made our way down the hallway.

"Oh, sure, that would be fine." I replied.

"So what is your major Miss Swan?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Psychology" I answered, "what's yours?" I asked curiously. I didn't think male modeling could have been a major here, but if there were he would pass with flying colors.

"Wow" he said "the very same, it looks like we really are going to be seeing a lot of each other."

The thought of being in classes with Edward for the next four years made me blush an even deeper shade of crimson. He chuckled at the sight of this. "You're beautiful when you blush, has anyone ever told you that?" Oh no, having so much blood in your face couldn't be good, I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Are you ok?" he asked, with a sudden worried look on his face?

"Y-Yeah" I replied, I really should have eaten on one of my breaks today, my nerves got the best of me though and I just wasn't hungry yet.

"Okay" he said with a skeptical look on his face. "So, are you from around here?"

"Well, kind of" I replied. "I was born in Forks, but grew up mostly in Arizona."

"Forks? You're kidding?" he said.

"Um, no? Why?" I asked very confused now.

"Well that's where I lived, before here; my dad is a Doctor at the hospital there."

"Oh wow!" I said, truly shocked.

"Why did you come back to Washington?" he asked, why did he want to know so much about me I thought to myself.

"Well, my mom's husband has a job that made us move around a lot, I got sick of it, so I decided to go to college up here to be near my dad."

"Oh I'm sorry" he said, with a worried look on his face "I'm not annoying you with all these questions am I?" I laughed at this, if he only knew how much I was purely enjoying just listening to his voice he wouldn't have asked that.

"No, no, not at all" I told him "I don't mind at all."

"Is your dad Chief Swan?" he asked again curiously.

"Yeah, he is actually, you know my dad?!" ….. "This really is a small world!" I said astounded.

"Well, not really, I know of him, our dads do know each other though."

"Amazing." I said aloud.

"It is isn't it" he chuckled. "I'll have to be careful around you wont I? I wouldn't want the Chief after me." He said still laughing.

I was suddenly curious about what he would have to be careful about. I noticed we were in front of my Hall. The thought of him leaving already made me uncommonly sad. I looked up at his face to fully take it in; I probably wouldn't see him again until Wednesday. Just then did I finally notice how pale his skin really was, he had dark circles under his eyes as if he didn't get much sleep last night. Both of those things made no difference in his perfection though, they might have made him more beautiful, I realized, as I studied his face. His skin was flawless, and it looked so smooth, I had to stop my hand from reaching up to touch it. The dark circles only made his beautiful eyes stand out more. I was very curious as to why he was even bothering talking to such an average girl like myself. He was now rocking on his heels; it looked like he was thinking about what to say next.

"Would you…" he said hesitatingly " … maybe like to get something to eat?"

At that moment my stomach decided to make itself known by making a loud gurgle. I nervously laughed at the sound.

"Um, wow, sure, that sounds great" I replied.

"Really?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, I just have to run upstairs real quick to put my bag down."

"Okay." He replied with a huge smile on his face, making his flawless teeth visible. "I'll wait here."

He took a seat in the downstairs lobby as I headed for the elevator; I was shocked to see it was working again. I stepped in and waited patiently until it made its way up to the third floor. As soon as the elevator opened I ran to my room. I swung the door open and threw my bag on the bed in a panic. Angela looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um, Bella, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm great, Edward is …. downstairs, he asked me if I wanted to …. get dinner." I said in between gasps of air.

"HE WHAT!?" she said in total shock. "Hurry up Bella, get down there then!!" She then shoved me out the door and I was running to the elevator again. I waited impatiently for the elevator, not wanting to chance the stairs in my excited state. When I finally got downstairs there he was waiting in the chair, the crooked smile that made me breathless spread across his face when he saw me.

"That was fast." he said as I walked closer to him. "Where would you like to get something to eat?" he asked.

"The dining hall is fine for me." I replied.

"The dining hall?" he said with a scrunched up face. "I meant a real restaurant" he smiled. "What's your favorite type of food?"

"Dining hall food" I teased. "Really, we don't have to go anywhere special." I pleaded.

"Come on Bella, what's your favorite?" he looked deep into my eyes, dazzling me into oblivion. My brain turned into mush and I forgot to breathe. "Bella?"

"Oh, uhm, Italian" I mumbled, trying to pull myself together.

"Great! Italian it is!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the parking lot. The same surge shot through my arm that I felt yesterday.

"Do you always ask girls out that you met the day before?" I wondered aloud.

He laughed at me. "Well, I've never actually asked anyone out before." He flashed me another grin.

"Are you kidding me?!" I said thoroughly shocked.

"I would never lie to you Bella." He said, looking totally sincere.

"Wow, why me?" I blushed.

"I'm not sure." He had a thoughtful look on his face. "I feel like I'm drawn to you, like a magnet ….. and when we touch … you feel it right?"

I nodded my head in consent, afraid to say anything. We finally found his car in the parking lot, it was a very new-looking silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and I sat down. "Thanks" I mumbled.

We sped off in his car and I was finally aware that I had no idea where we were going. As a kid my mother always said never get in a car with a stranger, but I couldn't seem to make myself worried or scared. I trusted this stranger with my life. "Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"I know of this really authentic Italian restaurant, you're going to love it." He said confidently.

I was pleasantly surprised when we got there. It was very authentic looking just from the outside, and it was right on the water. It was just now dusk, there was a red glow in the sky from the setting sun, it was a beautiful sight.

We walked though the door and there was an older lady waiting to seat us. She spoke with a heavy Italian accent when she welcomed us. Out of nowhere Edward began to say something in Italian. The hostess was so surprised when she heard him speak her language, I had a feeling he was working his magic on her too now. She led us to a very private section of the restaurant full of glowing candles, and soft music playing in the background.

"That was impressive." I finally told him. "Can you speak any other languages?"

He chuckled at this. "I can speak quite a few; my family has lived in many different places."

"How did you end up in such a small place like Forks then?"

"My mother wanted to settle down in a nice small town. She doesn't like the city too much."

"Oh, I guess that makes since." I replied.

Our small talk continued for the next few minutes until our waitress came to take our order. I couldn't read the menu, it was all in Italian, he wasn't kidding when he said it was authentic. I picked the one thing I could understand on the menu, Ravioli. Edward ordered the same. Our conversation continued until our food finally came out. It looked and smelled delicious and my hunger overtook me. I started to eat but I noticed Edward was sitting there just watching me with his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Do you not like the food?" I asked, looking at his full plate of ravioli.

"Oh" he looked down at it "I was just … letting it cool." He took a small bite into his mouth. "MMM, it is good." After that he didn't touch it again. I looked at him suspiciously as I finished my food.

"My stomach kind of hurts would you like to take the rest of this to-go for your roommate?" he then said.

"Oh, sure ….. thank you for dinner." I looked up to his kind eyes. "It was really great."

The waitress came back and offered us desert, I was much too full, so she then handed Edward the bill. He gave her the money right then and told her to keep the change. When we left it was finally dark, but it still was early.

"Would you like to walk around?" he cautiously asked me.

"I would love to; I've never been to this part of town before." Then I remembered his stomach. "Are you feeling well enough to walk around though?!" I didn't want to make him suffer intentionally. He looked really confused, and then laughed. "Oh, no, I feel better now." He lightly grabbed my hand and steered me towards the walkway along the water. The tingling feeling returned knocking me senseless once again. We walked along the waters edge for what felt like hours talking about our classes, family, and ourselves. I've never met anyone like Edward before, or talked to someone so easily. I hardly knew him but there I was telling him my life story.

We eventually turned around and were back to his car. I wasn't sure what time it was but I was starting to feel the wear from my long day and yawned.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you out so late Bella, I didn't even realize what time it was." He said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Don't be" I said, trying to hold back another yawn. "I really had an amazing time." I looked at him and smiled, trying to show him that I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

The drive back to campus was quick, I was glad. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake. He parked as close to my dorm as he could and then quickly hopped out of the car to open my door for me.

"You really don't have to do that." I said as I stood up.

"I like to, and it would be ungentlemanly of me if I didn't."

I sighed at this comment. It was like he was from a different time; men don't act like this anymore, at least from my own personal knowledge. We walked back to my dorm in silence, then stopped in front of the main doors.

"Do you mind if I walk you to class Wednesday?" He hesitantly asked.

"I'd like that!" I quickly replied, a little too quickly, and then blushed a deep shade of red.

He chuckled at my response. "How's 9:30?"

"Perfect!"

"I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Sounds good." I answered him, unable to contain my excitement.

"Goodnight Bella" he smiled, and lightly placed a kiss on my hand. " Wednesday."

"Wednesday." I mimicked him. My hand was on fire on the spot his lips met my skin.

"Goodnight" I stammered, and I walked through the doors and headed towards the still-working elevator. I looked back at him one more time, he was still there smiling. He waved his hand and began to walk away as soon as the elevator door closed.

"Wow!" I said to myself as I leaned against the wall.

I walked back to my room totally lost in thought. I unlocked my door to see that Angela was already sleep, I quietly slipped off my shoes and laid in bed fully clothed, she was sure to barrage me with questions the moment she woke up in the morning. The second I closed my eyes I was asleep, lost in dreams full of Edward.

Nope not quite done yet

I was right. As soon as Angela woke up she was at my side lightly shaking me awake, her eyes full of excitement.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!!!" she almost yelled, bouncing up and down.

I gave her the minute by minute recap of my night and by the time I was done she sat in her chair in total shock.

"Wow, wow, wow!" she stammered. "I just can't believe it."

"I didn't tell you this earlier, but he went to Forks High with me. He never looked at any of the girls once, and he only ever talked to his family. They were a very very close group." She said.

"Hmm, he did say he had never asked anyone out before, but I just didn't believe him …… why me?" I was lost in thought again about my evening with Edward.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, I read some of my books for class, and called Charlie and Renee to tell them about my first day of school, they were both really excited for me. Before I knew, it was time for bed. My anticipation for seeing Edward kept me awake for awhile but eventually I fell asleep, dreaming of only him again.

I woke up at 8:30, excited that in just an hour I would see Edward. I got up and headed for the dining hall to grab a quick bite to eat before I got into the shower. On my way out I noticed the elevator was on the fritz … again! When I got back to my room I showered, and then took the time to do my hair again once I got out. I got dressed after that, I pulled on a pair of my favorite jeans, and white tank top, and a light blue sweater on top of that. I looked into the mirror again, satisfied by the way I looked and headed out the door, it was now 9:25.

As I walked by the elevator towards the stairs, I stopped at it and gave it an evil glare and then started to quickly walk down the stairs. Less than 5 minutes, I thought to myself, I picked up the pace as I headed down the second flight. One flight of stairs left! Halfway down I finally saw him sitting in one of the chairs. He stood up at the sight of me with a huge smile on his face. My heart skipped a beat … and then it happened, in my hurry to get closer to him my foot caught the stair, I only had six left! I started to fall forward; this was really going to hurt. Time slowed down, I looked into his eyes, they were full of fear. I closed my eyes tightly getting ready to feel the impact of the hard floor and held out my arms to embrace for impact.


	4. Impact

Wow! I never thought writing could be so addictive! I find that I'm spending all my free time writing this story and I have to admit its tons of fun, especially when I get the reviews. I really love to hear what you guys think! Thank you so much again to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Oh, and sorry for the cliffy last chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

** Last time on A Chance at Fate….**

_I closed my eyes tightly getting ready to feel the impact of the hard __floor and held out my arms to __brace for impact._

**CH 4 Impact**

I hit something really hard, but it wasn't as painful as I was expecting. I didn't feel any twisted or broken bones, and no blood. My body was tense and my eyes were squeezed shut. This didn't feel like the floor at all. Finally I opened my eyes to look right into Edwards. He was holding me bridal style as if I were as light as a paperclip. I was bewildered. How?! He was across the room! Wow he smelled so nice.

"Bella" he whispered. "Are you ok?" extreme concern was written all over his face.

I felt so dizzy, what just happened? How did I get into his arms?

"Y-Yeah, I think so." My shoulder was sore from where my body must have collided into his.

"How did you …. you were way over …."

"It's not important, all that matters is that you are ok." He said still holding me close.

"But Edward …."

He interrupted me, "Bella, do you think you can stand?" I didn't want him to let me go, but I nodded my head in consent. He lightly put me back down onto the ground, but never let go of me. I felt a little dizzy; I wasn't sure if it was from the fall or just the extreme contact I just had with him. I swayed a little on my feet, this causing him to pull me into a tight hug; I think I was in heaven.

"I just couldn't let you fall, I couldn't….." he said to me, still with a worried look on his face. This was definitely heaven, I thought again as I inhaled his scent. I've never smelt anything better in my life. Too soon he broke me out of my joyous trance.

"Do you think you can make it to class?" he said looking at me like I was so breakable.

"Yeah, we should go huh?" I replied, I let go of the tight hold I had on him and he did the same and we started walking out the front doors. He never did let go of my hand.

The walk to class was made in silence, I replayed the fall over and over again in my mind. He was across the room, how did he get all the way across the room so fast? Let alone catch me? I rubbed my shoulder at the memory of this; it was starting to get even more sore. He looked at me with an apologetic face again.

"I'm sorry" he simply stated.

"For what!?" I asked confused?

"Your shoulder …."

"Oh its fine" I cut him off. "I just slept funny last night, that's all." I said with a grin, I didn't want him to feel bad. His body felt hard as a rock when I fell into him, not nearly as hard as the floor though, I would rather fall into his arms any day. He looked at me skeptically.

"If you say so." He chuckled. Finally a smile, my heart skipped a beat.

We arrived to class 5 minutes early and found a seat together near the back. I couldn't make myself pay attention; the loss of Edward's hand sent my mind into chaos, now that I could think a little more clearly. I decided he was not normal, not in the least bit. He dashed across the room in a split second, his body was like stone, and I was almost sure he had some kind of super hearing. I looked over to his face; he was already staring, looking very confused. I quickly turned my head and tried to take some notes.. Too soon the lecture was over, and I would be leaving Edward, I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as we walked out of the room.

"You finish your classes around three today right?" He suddenly asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"Can I see you again afterwards? I'll meet you outside your last class if you want."

"Sure that would be great." I said excitedly. I was worried I wouldn't see him again until Friday before he had asked this.

"Cooper building, room 103."

"Okay, see you soon." He smiled.

"See ya!" I replied quickly.

We both took our separate ways; each step away from him was painful to me now. This was not normal. I walked into my Greek Mythology class feeling glum until she started talking about some of the Greek gods, then I started to think about my own personal god-like man that kept saving me. I used the free hour in-between classes to grab lunch today. Next was chemistry, Angela and I sat together. She looked at me with a worried face.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yeah, well mostly, I'll tell you what happened tonight." I replied.

"You better!" she said.

Next we walked to Calculus together. Only an hour left until I saw him again. Somehow I managed to scribble some notes in this class, I knew I had to try to pay attention; otherwise I would end up getting totally lost in this subject. Finally class was over! I shoved my things into my bag excitedly and nearly ran out the door, and there he was. Angela walked past me, giggled, and waved goodbye as she headed towards Ben's.

"How were your classes?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, good! How about yours?" I replied.

"Fine, no more accidents while I was away right?" he asked jokingly, but with a trace of concern still on his face.

I laughed at this question. "Nope, I made it accident free, surprisingly." I stated.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Good, I was worried about you."

We chatted more about our day as we got closer to my dorm. Finally we were there and I was about to say goodbye when he looked nervous again.

"Bella, would you like to go out with me again tonight? Maybe to a movie?" He said quickly.

"I'd love to" I said excitedly. "Are you sure you would want to though, I might trip and cause the theater to burn down or something. I'm feeling unlucky today." I kidded.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll keep you safe." He said as he grabbed my hand. "Do you want to take your bag upstairs?"

"You mean you want to go now?" I asked.

"Bella, can't you tell yet?" he said as he looked into my eyes. "You're like a magnet, I can't stand to be away from you."

I felt the rush of blood flood into my cheeks.

"Okay, I'll go put my stuff away." I said as I opened the main door. He was right behind me. It looked like there were men working on the elevator; they didn't have the normal maintenance uniform on that I was used to seeing. Thank goodness!

"Which floor?" he casually asked.

"Third."

"Okay" he grinned as he scooped me up into his arms and began to run up three flights of stairs.

"Oh … My … Gosh!!!" I said as he put me down. "Why ... and how, did you just do that?!"

"Bella, did you really think I was going to let you climb up those steps after what happened this morning?" he simply stated. "You're pretty light, it wasn't that hard."

I laughed as he said this. I know I'm a pretty average sized girl, but he picked me up like I was a feather. I knew I was no feather.

"I'll wait here" he said as he leaned against the wall.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said as I quickly walked towards my room. There was something strange about this guy. He definitely was not normal. I could only hope that I would have the chance to find out more.

I hurriedly put my stuff down and was back with Edward again, he picked me up without a word and carried me back down the stairs.

"You know eventually I'll have to climb these by myself again." I told him as he put me down.

"You don't know that, maybe those guys down there will fix it right this time." He seemed as if he knew something I didn't.

We were back in his car again. His phone rang, he looked at it and then put it back in his pocket as he continued to drive to the movie theater. When we got there he insisted that I pick the movie, I picked a romantic comedy that I heard about from Angela the other night. I told him I'd be right back and went to the restroom as fast as I could. When I came back I saw him at the concession stand. It looked like he bought a bucket of popcorn, a drink, and about 3 different types of candy.

"Wow you must be hungry." I joked when I saw him walk toward me with his arms full.

"I didn't know what you'd like." He simply stated.

"You mean you got all of that for me?!"

"Maybe" he said grinning.

The theater was empty when we walked into it. We picked a seat in the middle just as the previews began. I heard his phone vibrate again and he pulled it out, this time I saw that an Alice was calling. He ignored it again and stuck it back in his pocket. I was very curious as to why this person kept calling him. The movie finally started, he handed me the popcorn and I took a small handful but he didn't touch it. He didn't eat or drink anything I noticed halfway through the movie. He kept offering it all to me.

Being so close to him and not touching him was driving me insane; the air was full of electricity and tension. I leaned a little closer, his wonderful smell drawing me in. At last he put me out of my misery and put his hand on mine. He was so cold, or maybe I was just really hot, I wasn't sure. I stopped paying attention to the movie and just sat there enjoying his soft touch as he traced the veins on my hand with his fingers. Too soon the movie was over. When the lights went on he looked at me and asked me how I liked it. Too be honest I wasn't sure; I stopped paying attention half way through.

"Oh, it was really cute." I replied, borrowing Angela's words.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said as he draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close in a one armed hug.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not at all, I ate most of the popcorn." I told him as I rubbed my stomach. "Why did you get so much if you weren't going to have any?"

"I was too busy to eat." He said, totally confusing me.

"Huh? Doing what?" Did I miss something?

"Watching you, silly Bella."

I placed my hand on my forehead in astonishment, okay, he really must be toying with me I thought.

"You're too much" I said totally confused.

"Am I?" He said sadly.

"Well, no, it's just… I'm confused. I think you're amazing, extraordinary even. But me, I'm no one, nothing special." I stammered. "I mean, I've never been out with a guy, so I don't know what we're doing, or what I'm feeling." I sighed. "I'm just confused."

He stopped me there. He placed a hand on each should and looked me straight in my eyes, dazzling me.

"Bella, if you only knew how I feel when I'm around you. You are so far beyond nothing, you're …. you're everything." His eyes were on fire with sincerity. "I know we haven't known each other long, but in all my life, never, never have I ever felt the way I do when I'm with you." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm not sure what this is either yet, but I know that I want to spend the time to find out."

I couldn't think. This angel was standing in front of me pouring out his soul. What did I do to deserve this guy?!

"Me too." I whispered, and hugged him back.

After standing in his arms for a few minutes I noticed we were still standing in the middle of the movie theater's parking lot. I unwillingly pulled myself back and looked at him; he brushed a piece of hair out off my face and tucked it behind my ear. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to his car together.

The drive back was spent in silence, but I didn't mind. We both probably had a lot on our minds. Just being next to him was enough to make me happy, we didn't have to talk. When we got back to school he came around to my door again and opened it for me, I still thought it was strange, but I could get used to it. "Thanks" I muttered.

"Anything for a lady." He said again, he was just too cute.

He took my hand and we walked to my building.

"It looks like I got you back at a reasonable hour this time" he said, seeming proud of himself as we stood outside the main doors.

"So you did" I replied.

He looked really down for a second, and then he spoke. "I won't be in class Friday, my brother and his wife just got back from a trip out of the country, and my Mom is kind of making me come home early to see them." He sighed. "Will you be going to Forks this weekend?" he asked, sounding a little more excited.

"Yeah, I will actually, I promised Charlie I'd come home to visit this weekend." He perked up when I mentioned this.

"Well if you aren't busy maybe you could call me, and we could hang out …. If you wanted to." He said unsure of himself.

"Good idea!" I said excited. "Charlie will still have to work this weekend, so I will probably be alone most of the time anyways." He looked relieved. He walked into the lobby of the building and grabbed a pen off one of the tables and scribbled his number on a piece of paper he found in his pocket. I did the same and gave him my number as well.

"You can call me if you want too." I said with a deep blush on my face.

His face lit up when I gave him my number and he mumbled a thank you and placed it carefully in his pocket.

"So I'll see you this weekend I guess." I said as he gave me a hug and placed a soft kiss on my forehead setting my skin on fire instantly.

"Definitely!" he said, giving me the crooked smile that I loved beyond all others.

"It looks like the elevator is fixed" he said, and then winked at me.

So it was. I saw the lights light up as I came back down from the fourth floor. "Let's hope it lasts." I said as I glared at it again.

"Oh, I think it will, this time, those repairmen looked like they knew what they were doing." I had a feeling he knew something I didn't again.

His phone started buzzing for the third time tonight. He had an annoyed look on his face when he first felt it, and then sighed.

"Well Bella, I hate to leave you, but I'm afraid my family will come hunt me down if I don't answer their calls." He sadly stated. "Be safe ok, I'll call you soon if I don't hear from you first." He said as he patted his pocket where my number was. "Goodnight Bella" he said as he squeezed my hand and then let go.

"Goodnight Edward." I replied, very sad that he was leaving, and I wouldn't see him for a few days.

"I'll miss you." He declared, and then turned around and walked out the door.


	5. Guidance

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ……**

_"Goodnight Edward." I replied, very sad that he was leaving, and I wouldn't see him for a few days._

_"I'll miss you." He declared, and then turned around and walked out the door._

**CH 5 Guidance**

I opened my phone as I walked out the door. It was Alice again. She wasn't the one that I was so desperate to talk to. I needed to talk to Carlisle as soon as possible. I pushed his number on speed dial and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Edward!" I heard him say. "Your sister has been trying to call you for hours."

"I know … I was busy." I said, unsure of what to tell him.

"Busy doing what? It could have been important Edward."

Great, a guilt trip. "I know, I need to talk to you about that. I can't do it over the phone though. I'm coming over right now." I quickly muttered.

I was at my car now. "Ill see you in an hour or so."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He replied and then hung up the phone.

I sat in my car, finally a place to think. I started the ignition; just the sound relieved my stress. I peeled out of the parking lot and was on my way to answers. Buildings and trees blurred past me as my speedometer inched past 100. Flashes into the minds of people that I was speeding past hummed in the back of my head. What was I going to do? What was I going to say? I wasn't totally sure; the only thing I was sure of was that I was falling in love with a stranger that had the most mind boggling effects on me. I missed her smell, her touch, never in my 106 years of existence have I felt like this and I didn't want it to stop. I couldn't understand why I couldn't hear her mind, but even more than that I couldn't understand the way she smelled. It was beautiful; the most beautiful smell in existence, it was a mixture of freesia, strawberries, and sun. She was a sunny meadow wrapped up inside a beautiful, delicate body. When I was with her blood didn't matter, my thirst didn't matter, the bane of my existence was gone and I was just Edward. The second I left her the blood lust would come flooding back, pulling me back into my misery and pain. When I first saw her sitting on the bench while I was reading I was more concerned as to why I couldn't hear her thoughts, it didn't occur to me that my most dominant instinct was being subdued.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I needed Carlisle's guidance; I increased my speed to 130, wanting my answers now. He had to know what was going on.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again. I pulled it out and saw that it was Alice again; I couldn't avoid her any longer and decided to answer the phone.

"Yes?"

"Edward Cullen!! How dare you ignore me! You are soooo going to get it when I see you again!"

"Ugh, Alice, I was busy." I groaned.

"Yes, I know!" she snapped at me. "Why were you spending all afternoon with that human?"

Because I love her I thought in my head. "What does it matter Alice?"

"I saw you sitting next to her in a movie theater, tracing her veins, are you going to kill her Edward!? You can't cheat, you just can't kill her! What would Carlisle think!?"

I started to laugh uncontrollably at my sister, I couldn't help it, she was supposed to be all knowing by being able to see the future, but she was reading it all wrong.

"Alice I could never hurt Bella." I said soothing her. No wonder she was calling me all afternoon, she thought I was going to take Bella's life.

She was very quiet for a few seconds and then all the sudden blurted out exactly what I was thinking. "Edward, you're in love with her?! But how?"

"I am." I simply replied, it felt good to admit to it.

"You just met her Edward. How could you?" she sounded so confused, but so was I, that's why I was speeding towards Forks.

"It just happened; when you met Jasper wasn't it love at first sight? When Rosalie found Emmett, they knew …. when Carlisle saved Esme. I don't know how or why Alice, but it just happened, believe me I wasn't expecting it." I tried so hard to explain what it was like, I hoped she could understand.

I heard a loud squeal come from the other end that almost made me drop the phone.

"Edward!! I'm so happy for you, you finally found what we've all been hoping for you to find!" she cried. "Oh if I could cry I would right now!!"

"Okay dear sister, now that you know I'm not going to kill anyone do you mind if I go now? I'm almost home." I pleaded with her.

"Of course! I can't wait to meet her! You have to tell me all about her when you get back to Seattle! Good luck Edward!" and with that she hung up the phone.

I was just now into the Forks city limits, not long until I was home. I tried to clear my mind and work out what I was going to say to Carlisle. I'll probably have to calm him down first, I'm sure Alice already told him about her vision and what she thought it meant.

I was now pulling down the driveway, my nerves were coming back. How do you tell your vampire father you're in love with a human, and you actually didn't want to eat her? I turned off my ignition and took a large breathe of air that I didn't need into my lungs.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself.

I walked up the porch to see Esme open the door for me. "Hey mom." I said as I gave her a hug. "I really have to talk to you guys."

"Ok sweetie, Carlisle is waiting in his study for us." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze as we headed up the stairs. She knocked on his door lightly and then opened it. I looked in to see Carlisle's worried face.

"Is everything ok Edward?" he asked me very concerned.

"First of all, I'm sure Alice told you about her vision, and don't worry, I swear I'm not going to kill anyone, she just misread things." I said trying to explain.

"How did she misread you sitting with a human in a dark theater touching her veins?"

"I was on a date." I said totally embarrassed, if I could blush I would.

"With a human?" He skeptically asked.

"Let me explain…. I'll start from the beginning." I took in a deep breathe and began.

"I met this girl a few days ago …" and then he interrupted me already.

"A few days ago Edward?!" he said a little angry. "You risked everything for …."

"Please! Listen, you'll understand, just give me the chance to tell you. So I was walking around campus, I was just getting used to the place and then I was going to read a little. I saw a bench and then I sat down; I was there for a few minutes and then looked up because I heard something. There was a girl sitting on another bench not too far away. I never HEARD her Carlisle, her thoughts, there was nothing? I sat there for awhile concentrating on her, trying to hear anything, but it was pure silence. When she got up to leave she dropped all her things so I helped her, I also wanted to get closer to see if that's why I couldn't hear it, and nothing changed, it was pure silence. At that time I didn't notice her smell, I mean, I knew she smelled great but that was it. When she left I found another one of her books and tried to find to find her. I found her later that night near the dining hall, there was a lot of people and Jasper and Alice were with me. I wasn't thirsty but I smelled the blood all around me, and my throat was burning a little but I was in total control, of course. The closer she got to me the less it burned, and the less I smelled the people all around me. All I smelled was her beautiful flowery smell, like a meadow. When she was near me again the worst part about me disappeared, the blood lust was gone totally. I was in shock. Alice was worried about Jasper, he was having a hard time so we had to leave, but I didn't want to. Besides not being able to hear her, besides not feeling the blood lust I was attracted to her in every other possible way. I was curious." I took another deep breathe.

Carlisle looked dumbfounded, and Esme had a look of shock on her face, but I wasn't done yet. I still had more to tell.

"She was in my Biology class the next day, it was as if fate were pulling us closer together. The closer I got to her the less my throat burned, the desire was gone again, and all I smelled was her meadow-like scent. I followed her around the rest of the day, the farther she got the more the blood lust came back. So I stayed close. I didn't want it to come back. I was so happy when I found out we had our Biology lab together, fate pulled us together again. I couldn't help it, I felt so normal around her, I asked her out."

Esme looked so happy, if she could cry I'm sure she would. Carlisle was still deep in thought, listening to me intently.

"I had the best night of my life, I felt alive. I wanted to see her again as soon as possible but I knew I had to go with Jasper to hunt the next day so I asked her if I could walk her to class today." Oh no, this was the bad part. He wasn't going to be happy about what I did, how someone could have seen me.

"Wednesday morning I was waiting for her in her dorm's lobby, I heard her coming down the stairs. She is pretty clumsy, and she was going too fast, she tripped on a step and started to fall. I couldn't let her get hurt, and it would have been bad. I used my … speed, to save her. It felt right, I had to, and I already knew I couldn't live without her."

Carlisle was shaking his head, but he didn't look too mad.

"I think she might be suspicious, she knew I was across the room when she fell. I can't lose her Carlisle. When we touch its pure electricity. She makes my cold body feel warm again. I love looking at her trying to decipher what she's feeling, it's the greatest mystery. I can finally be myself around her, none of the things I've struggled with in my existence matter anymore Carlisle. I'm going to tell her, I don't know when, but I know I can't lie to her, and I don't want to either."

Carlisle looked like he was about to laugh "Amazing" he finally said. "I'm happy for you Edward. You know how your mother has worried about you all these years. We have all wanted you to find someone to make you happy for so long." He said smiling. Esme was next to him sobbing.

"Oh Edward!" she cried and she pulled me into a back breaking hug. Then Carlisle began to speak …

"It looks like you've found yourself a truly spectacular girl Edward. You can't hear her, and she makes your blood lust go away." He paused in thought. "That is extraordinary. I have heard of humans that cause the blood lust to go wild, but never to make it disappear….. very odd." He got up and looked through his shelves of books.

"Did she have an effect on Alice or Jasper?" he wondered aloud.

"Well we know Alice can see her, but I don't know if Alice smelled her, she was too concerned about Jasper. Jasper was probably too far away to feel the effects even if it did." I answered.

"Hmmm …. well Edward, I'll look more into her unique abilities, but I see no reason why you can't see her, especially if she takes away your desire for blood, that is truly astounding." He shook his head again in disbelief. "If and when you feel comfortable bringing her around us it will be interesting to see if she affects us the way she does you."

I grabbed Esme and Carlisle both in my arms and hugged them as tightly as my vampire strength would allow.

"Oh … um … by the way, her name is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." I said this quickly as I ran out the door, I looked back to see their shocked faces and laughed. I was happy for the first time in my life.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this chapter. It was so relieving to finally tell you all my juicy little secrets I've been building up to. Let me know what you think about the Edward POV, if you guys like it I'll put it in more often. 


	6. Announcement

Hey guys, sorry not an official update today. I know I've been spoiling you guys with daily updates but I have finals Tuesday and Wednesday so I won't have a chance to write much until Wednesday evening. I've planned out the story up to chapter 10, so when I'm done Wednesday afternoon with my final I'll be able to come home and type it all up pretty fast. You can expect a nice long chapter Wednesday night. I hope no one is too disappointed, but I felt like I had to let you know why I wouldn't be updating; I did promise I would regularly. Good luck to everyone else who is unfortunate enough to be taking exams this week. Bye bye for now!

As a special treat for being nice and patient I'm going to give you a little preview of next chapter.

**Ch 6 Dreaming of you**

Everything was incredibly green; it was almost comparable to a rainforest. The thick underbrush was up to my knees, and the heavy, damp air was making it difficult to breathe. None of that mattered though, Edward was with me. He was pulling me deeper and deeper into the woods, the sun that had just begun to shine was slowly being blocked out. His face was full of worry, it looked like he was about to make a very importance decision. He said something to me but I couldn't understand him, but just hearing his voice made me happy. When he saw the look on my face he scooped me into his arms and began running so fast out of the forest everything was a blur.

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!" I heard Angela's voice call out to me but I didn't want my dream to end.

I grumbled as I was being pulled out of my dream with Edward. "Bella, wake up, you're talking in your sleep." Slowly I was being pulled back into consciousness, already the details of my dream were slipping away. I opened my eyes slowly, slightly confused. Why was she waking me up, it was such a good dream? By now all I could remember was a lot of green and Edward's smiling face.

"That must have been some dream" Angela said with a grin on her face.


	7. Dreaming of You

Hooray exams are over! I think it did pretty well on most of them. I have 3 weeks off now to write whenever I want, how exciting.

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on a chance at fate ….**

_"Oh … um … by the way, her name is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." I said this quickly as I ran out the door, I looked back to see their shocked faces and laughed. I was happy for the first time in my life._

**Ch 6 Dreaming of you**

Everything was incredibly green; it was almost comparable to a rainforest. The thick underbrush was up to my knees, and the heavy, damp air was making it difficult to breathe. None of that mattered though, Edward was with me. He was pulling me deeper and deeper into the woods. The sun that had just begun to shine was slowly being blocked out. His face was full of worry, it looked as if he were about to make a very importance decision. He said something to me but I couldn't understand him, it didn't matter, just hearing his voice made me happy. When he saw the look on my face he scooped me into his arms and began running so fast out of the forest everything was a blur.

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!" I heard Angela's voice call out to me but I didn't want my dream to end.

I grumbled as I was being pulled out of my dream with Edward. "Bella, wake up, you're talking in your sleep." Slowly I was being pulled back into consciousness, already the details of my dream were slipping away. I opened my eyes slowly, slightly confused. Why was she waking me up, it was such a good dream? By now all I could remember was a lot of green and Edward's smiling face.

"That must have been some dream" Angela said with a grin on her face.

"What was I saying?" I asked curiously, my head was still groggy and I felt a little delirious. I knew I talked in my sleep; my family enjoyed teasing me because of it.

"Well, you said Edwards name about a hundred times, and then …. You said I love you!" she replied with a shocked sound in her voice, it was still dark in the room so I couldn't see her face.

"I…I did?!" This was too embarrassing! I wasn't even sure if that was how I felt yet, after all I had barely known him for a week.

"You did, after that you started yelling, I think you said slow down … but that's when I decided to wake you up."

"Thanks Angela, I'm really sorry I woke you up" I said apologetically.

"It's ok Bella, what were you dreaming about anyway? I know Edward was in it, what was going on, and why were you yelling slow down?!" Her curiosity was now getting the best of her, but I didn't have the answers she was craving.l

"I'm not sure exactly, all I remember is Edwards face, and a lot of green … maybe a forest?" I tried hard to focus on what I had just been dreaming about minutes ago, but the harder I tried the more it slipped away.

I heard Angela yawn from across the room, it was 4 am, jeez, we both really needed to get back to sleep. If I stayed up much longer I would probably not be able to fall back asleep.

"Well Ang, I'm sorry I woke you I'll try harder to keep it quiet if that is even possible" I laughed, then I think she threw a stuffed-animal at me.

"Here, imagine its Edward, maybe that will keep you quiet." She said jokingly, we were both laughing until we said goodnight, and soon after I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Thursday was a lazy day. Angela and I both had the day free and neither of us had plans to go anywhere. We spent the afternoon watching old TV shows and talking about guys. Angela and Ben were totally in love with each other. They had wanted to get an apartment together this semester but both of their parents were against it. They made a deal with them, if they were still together after their freshman year was over they could live together if they wanted. She loved talking about Ben, but out of nowhere she started asking about Edward.

"So what's going on with you two anyway?" I was afraid to answer this question because honestly I didn't really know the answer myself.

"Um, well we haven't known each other long obviously ….. but I don't know exactly. I feel like we've known each other forever. It just feels right to be around him." I replied hesitantly.

"Do you really think you love him?! I know you said it in a dream, but it had to com from somewhere right?" She was really getting into it now.

I sighed in confusion. "I think …. I think I might." This was so confusing, this has never happened to me before, let alone in just a few days. "You don't think I'm crazy do you?!" I was extremely panicked at the idea of revealing my feelings this way.

"You know, if it were any other two people then maybe I would say yes, but I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. I also know for a fact Edward has never acted this way before. It's just fate Bella, you two were supposed to be together."

We both started laughing when she finished her sentence; she was turning into the TV psychic again.

The day went by slowly, I missed Edward already and I didn't know when I would see him next. I was very tempted to call him right now just to hear his voice but I decided not too, I couldn't let him know how obsessed with him I was already. I went to bed that night feeling anxious. How was I going to act around him when I saw him, now that I know how I feel about him?

It was finally Friday; I had been looking forward to today since I last saw Edward Wednesday night. I woke up and quickly got dressed, I was running a little late and I still had my bags to pack but I was going to have to do this after class. It was the first sunny day I had seen since I had been here, it lightened my spirits. I basked in the warmth that was coming from the sun, but I couldn't help but to think of Edward again. I bet he would look even more devastatingly handsome in the sunlight, I can only imagine the way his beautiful bronze hair would shine in the sun's glow. The thought gave me the shivers, I had stopped walking and was standing in the light with my eyes closed. I finally snapped out of it and jogged to class, hopefully I wouldn't be late.

I was jittery all day, I tapped my pen anxiously in Biology and the person next to me finally asked me to stop. I scribbled doodles of my own personal Greek god Edward all through Greek Mythology. During Chemistry I was lost in a total daze, and by the time I was in Calculus I didn't even try to pay attention. Angela and I walked back to our room; we were going to Forks together along with Ben. When we got to our room Ben was outside the door waiting for us fully packed but Angela and I hadn't started at all yet. We both quickly threw our things for the weekend into our separate bags and made it out of there around 3:30 unbelievably. I volunteered for us to take my car, I was so in love with it and I hadn't had much of a chance to drive it yet. Ben was impressed when I revved the engine before we pulled out of the parking lot, he suddenly didn't think my old girly car was so bad. The three hour drive passed by quickly. The three of us listened to music and talked about school the whole way there. I dropped them both off at Angela's house when we finally arrived around 6:45 and promised to pick them up Sunday at 4:00. Just as I was pulling away Angela shouted out to me …

"Good luck with Edward this weekend!!!" she yelled, as I pulled away, giving me a wave.

The blush that my face had been missing since Wednesday night returned at the thought of him, I stuck my hand out the window and waved back while pulling out of the driveway. When I got home it was just around 7:00, Charlie was home, but there was also another car in the driveway. I had never seen this car before; it was an old VW rabbit. I walked to the door hesitantly, I wasn't too comfortable around strangers, but if they were Charlie's friends I would play the good daughter role for tonight.

"Daaaddd I'm home!" I called from the doorway. I heard Charlie get up from the living room and quickly walk to the doorway.

"Bella!" He said as he gave me a hug. "How was the drive?"

"Pretty good, Angela and Ben rode with me so it went by fast."

"That's great, I knew it was a good idea getting you two together."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I replied, it was nice to see him again, and I could tell he missed me.

"I have some people that I'd like for you to meet Bells." Oh no, here it comes I thought. "Remember the kid I was telling you about that helped me fix up your car? Well he and his dad came over tonight to see you. You might even remember them; they went fishing with us a couple times when you were a kid."

I saw a very tall man with smooth bronzed skin and long black hair walk into the living room pushing an older man in a wheelchair into the entryway. The young man had a lean muscular body, and a huge smile, it reminded me of the sun it was that intense. I couldn't help but stare a little; why were there so many handsome men in Washington!?

"Bella this is Billy, you should remember him." He said as he pointed over to the man in the wheelchair. I walked closer to him to give his hand a shake.

"Yeah I do a little, I tried to block out those fishing trips though, it's not my favorite thing to do." I said teasingly. "It's nice to see you again Billy."

"This strapping lad is Jacob; he's the one responsible for how great your car looks and runs." Charlie said and then gave me a wink. Oh no … I really hope he wasn't trying to set us up. "You probably wouldn't remember him though; he was too young to go out the few times I took you with Billy." This comment shocked me; this Jacob looked like he was in his mid twenties. He could not be younger than me.

"Hi Jacob, I can't thank you enough for the work you did on my car, I love it." I said, trying to sound very grateful as I reached over to shake his hand. His hand was on fire when I went to shake it; it was almost uncomfortable how warm it was.

"Your welcome Bella, it was my great pleasure. I love fixing up old cars. I want to have my own shop some day, so it was great practice." He replied, his eyes on me the whole time.

"Let's go sit down guys. Dinner will probably be here in another 15 minutes." Charlie said as he ushered us into the living room. Charlie sat in the recliner so I was forced to sit next to the unbelievably warm Jacob, I could almost feel the heat radiating off his body.

Charlie and Billy immediately turned the game back on that they were watching before I got home, so Jacob and I were left to talk.

"Are you really younger than me?" I asked intrigued.

He chuckled at my question. "Yeah, I'm 16, 17 next month." He replied when his laughter faded.

"Wow!" I truly was shocked. "You look at least 24!"

"Yeah, well I had a huge growth spurt" he smiled, but I thought I saw a trace of pain in his eyes. "So you really like your car?" He asked quickly, I could sense he wanted to change the subject.

"I love it! Truly! It is my dream car after all." This made him incredibly happy.

"Charlie and I worked on it non stop for about 3 months, and parts are a little harder to find for cars that old." He said with a reminiscent look on his face. "Your dad is a really great guy."

"Isn't he! I'm very lucky." I looked over to Charlie and could tell he was listening. He had a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea we're talking about you dad!" I teased. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"That'll be dinner!!" Charlie got up quickly and ran to the door after he picked up his wallet. He came back into the room with 4 large pizzas in his arms.

"Wow dad, are you having more people over? That's a lot of pizza!!" I said as I gawked at the large amount of food he had just purchased.

"Nope just the four of us Bells. If I learned anything spending the summer with Jacob is that kid can eat! I don't know how Billy can afford it." He said as he playfully elbowed Jacob in the side and laughed.

Charlie wasn't kidding when he said that, I watched in amazement as Jacob ate an entire large pizza and then half of another along with a full 2 liter of soda.

"Where do you put it all?" I finally asked him with a perplexed look on my face. Charlie and Billy both laughed.

"Well you don't get to be this size by eating celery." He teased.

When we finished dinner the dads went back into the living room to finish the game. Jacob and I sat at the table and talked a little bit more since neither of us were interested in the game.

"So you're from La Push?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my dad and I live on the reservation over there."

"Charlie used to take me there when I was a kid, I love the beaches. I remember the tidal pools, they were my favorite." I told him as I reminisced.

"I think you might be talking about First Beach, I live right near there." He said and then looked down nervously. "Maybe I could take you there someday …. since I live so close."

"Sure, that might be really fun." I could tell Jacob and I were going to be friends. It was an odd feeling having so many new friends so quickly. When I lived with my mom I never stayed in one place long enough to bother. Now that I knew I would be here awhile I knew it would be safe to build the friendships I never could have before. I could finally let down my walls.

Charlie and Billy came back into the kitchen both looking disappointed. I could only assume their favorite team didn't win.

"They were so close!" I heard Charlie say.

"They should sack that coach, if he only used the right players it would have been a shoe in!!" Billy said very frustrated.

They both sighed at the same time; dads were so cute when it came to sports!

"Well Jacob, it's getting pretty late, we should probably be getting home." Billy said with a sad look on his face.

"Really, so early?!" Jacob sounded extremely disappointed.

"It's nearly 11:00 Jake." His father told him.

"Oh" he looked defeated.

"I'm really happy to have met you Jacob." I told him. "Thank you again for helping my dad with my car, it's the best!!" I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, trying to make him smile again. His entire face lit up.

"Y-You're welcome" He stammered. "Let me know when you want me to take you to first beach, Charlie has our number!" He said looking 20 times happier than he was just a minute ago.

"K." I smiled, as I waved goodbye to him. He was pushing his dad back out to the car, Charlie and I followed them out to wave goodbye.

"Drive safe guys!" Charlie shouted after both Billy and Jacob were in his Rabbit. We both waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway. Charlie grabbed my bag out of the car as we walked back into the house.

"They were really nice." I said as I began cleaning up from our dinner.

"Yeah they are, that Jacobs a good kid." I nodded my head in agreement as Charlie said this.

I started to feel the waves of exhaustion hit me just as I finished cleaning. I could tell Charlie was ready to go to bed too; he had to work all day tomorrow.

"Well dad, we better get to bed, I don't want you falling asleep at work tomorrow." I yawned, I couldn't help it.

"You're right Bells; it's been a long day. Goodnight kiddo." Charlie turned out all the lights as I headed up to my room with my bag in hand.

As soon as I got to my room I anxiously pulled my phone out of my bag, I was regretting leaving it in the car this whole time. What if Edward called!? As soon as I opened it up just the thing I was dreading already happened. He tried calling me twice. I was so disappointed. I let out a loud sigh of frustration. I looked at the times he called … they weren't too long ago … hmm maybe I could call him back. I got over my nerves and decided to call him, it wasn't eleven yet and it was a Friday, he had to be awake.

I waited anxiously as the phone rang, he didn't keep me waiting too long. He picked up just on the second ring.

"Bella!" he said excitedly.

"Hey Edward! I'm so sorry about not answering earlier, my dad had some friends over and I forgot my phone in the car." I said quickly. The tension that had been building up since Wednesday night was falling away now that I heard his voice.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm just glad you called me back. I missed hearing your voice." He sweetly said.

"Me too" I replied nervously.

"So are you doing anything tomorrow?" He suddenly asked.

"Not really, just laundry. Charlie works all day."

"Great! I mean uh do you maybe want to hang out. Maybe we could go on a picnic." He was so cute, how could he sound so nervous asking me out!? I wasn't really anything that special.

"I'd love too, when do you want to meet?" I couldn't wait to see him.

"I can pick you up around 11:00 if you want." He replied.

"Sure, do you need directions?" He laughed when I said this.

"Bella, you're so funny. I'm sure every guy in the city knows where you live. Nobody would speed by your house. Your dad is the Chief remember?" I joined him in his laughter now, so that's why cars always drove by so slowly here! It all made sense.

It was heaven to hear him laugh and talk again. I didn't want to hang up. We must have talked for over an hour when he finally noticed what time it was.

"Yikes, Bella it's getting pretty late. We should probably go to bed now. I don't want you to fall asleep on me tomorrow."

I sighed in defeat, I was definitely tired. "Yeah, I guess you are right. It has been a long day." I groaned.

"I'll see you soon my Bella." I gulped, he called me "his". I'm sure Charlie could hear my heart thumping from the next room.

"Goodnight Edward… see you at 11:00." I tried to sound not so excited, but I couldn't help it.

"Goodnight Bella." He said, and then hung up.

I got up out of bed and dug through the clothes I brought, trying to decide what I wanted to wear. I laid out a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater that wasn't too heavy. Knowing Forks, it would probably be cloudy and cold tomorrow. I laid back down in bed totally exhausted. I couldn't wait to see Edward tomorrow.

**Edward****'****s POV**

I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. I sat on my leather couch contemplating whether or not I should go over to her house now. She wouldn't see me, and I wouldn't stay long. I had missed her so much these past two days, it was almost painful. After a few minutes of contemplation I made up my mind, I had to see her. I got up and walked down the stairs as quietly as I could, I didn't want anyone to notice I was leaving. I made it through the front door when I saw someone I should have been expecting. Alice.

"You're going to see her aren't you?!" she giggled.

I sighed. "Why do you bother asking, I know you already know." I told her.

"Maybe" she winked. "See ya later." She said as she skipped back into the house.

As soon as she was inside I was running. Soon! Soon I would be near her again. For the first time in my inhuman life my legs didn't move fast enough. I thought about her face, her smile, her adorable clumsiness and finally after a few agonizing minutes I was there. I leaped gracefully onto the porch roof which was conveniently under her window. Finally I could see her. She was smiling in her sleep, she was so beautiful. She said what my heart was yearning to hear, my name. I was afraid she woke up, but it looked like she was still asleep as she rolled over. She talks in her sleep, how adorable.

That's when the smell hit me. This smell should NOT be here. The desire to rip something apart surged through my body, why would the La Push werewolves be near MY Bella!!?! I was instantly tense and alert; I would not leave her tonight. I had to protect her, to keep her safe, I had to tell her the truth. Tomorrow!

* * *

Yay! It feels so good to finally put a real update up! Hope you guys liked the chapter. Review please, it motivates me to update more often . Maybe even tomorrow if you guys are super nice (wink wink). 

P.S. Robert Pattinson is Edward Cullen AHHHHH! So excited, he wasn't who I originally wanted, but he's a decent alternative. What do you guys think?


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate….**

_The desire to rip something apart surged through my body, why would the La Push werewolves be near MY Bella!!?!_ _I was instantly tense and alert; I would not leave her tonight. I had to protect her, to keep her __safe,__ I had to tell her the truth. Tomorrow!_

* * *

**Ch 7 Revelations**

I woke up about every hour on the hour last night. I was just so anxious to see Edward today. I finally gave up on sleep around 8:00 a.m. and got up to take a shower. The steaming water was soothing so I just stood there enjoying it, I had no need to rush since I woke up so early. When the water started to get cold I quickly went through the cleansing routine and got out. I then got dressed and dried my hair thoroughly. It was now only 8:30, I was growing very impatient. I walked carefully downstairs, still not trusting myself with steps since my accident last Wednesday. The fridge was almost barren again; I was going to have to do something about that before I went back to school tomorrow. I chose to eat the only thing there was ample supply of, cold pizza. I ate very slowly, wanting to take as much time as possible. When I couldn't make it last any longer I finished and went to grab my laundry bag from my car outside. I put my first load in the washer and looked at the clock again; it was now only 9, this was getting painful. I participated in every little tedious task I could imagine in the 2 hours awaiting Edward.

When it was 5 minutes until 11:00 I went upstairs to check my reflection, not too bad I thought to myself. I even put the smallest amount of makeup on in my supreme boredom. I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs and sat in front of the door, waiting for the moment of his arrival. At last I heard the gravel outside crackle as he pulled onto it, I heard his car door open, and then his gentle steps as he walked to the door. I couldn't wait any longer, I opened it just as he was about to knock. I was so excited I jumped towards him to give him a hug. A look of shock came across his face then a smile that spread from ear to ear. He squeezed me tightly and then set me back on the ground.

"Hey you." He said as the crooked smile that drove me crazy appeared on his beautiful face.

"Hi." I couldn't help it, I blushed.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Mmhmm very much, Biology is nothing without you!" I said a little too eagerly. He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it as we walked over to his car. He opened the door for me and I sat down, I closed my eyes as I inhaled the smell. The whole car smelled exactly like him.

"How was the rest of your week with out me?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing too great, Angela and I hung out all day Thursday, and then class on Friday. My dad surprised me last night with some very old friends. That's about it"

"Was that your car sitting in the drive way?"

I laughed. "I forgot I never told you about it. Yeah, my dad and Jacob Black, the kid that came over last night built it for me. I love classic Beetles."

"Jacob Black …" He said, looking tense. He squeezed the steering wheel so hard I swear I heard it crack.

"Yeah, you know him!?" I asked confused.

"I know of him." He replied with an uncomfortable look on his face. I decided to change the subject, he didn't look too happy anymore and it was breaking my heart.

"How are your brother and sister that just got back?" I asked, desperately trying to change the topic.

"Oh, great! They had a blast in Russia, but my mom was so happy to have them back home." His mood changed back to normal, and he looked like the happy Edward I had grown accustomed to.

I looked out the window and scanned the skies, it was another gloomy day. I was very disappointed; ever since Edward said he would be taking me on a picnic I hoped it would be a nice sunny day.

"It's a shame it's so cloudy today, I hope that doesn't mess up our plans too much." I said, very concerned. He laughed a quiet laugh when I said this, as though there was some inside joke I was missing.

"Yeah, it is a shame, don't worry it wont change anything." He gave me a wink, and I swear I nearly passed out.

"So where are we going?" I wondered aloud.

"Nowhere too far, just this little meadow that I think you will love." He reached over and grabbed my hand. I held my breath and bit my lip, I didn't want him to ever let go. After about a minute I realized I had to breathe and took a gasp of air into my lungs full of his scent. He laughed at me again.

"Are you feeling ok Bella?" He asked as he stole a glance from the road to look at me.

"Yeah, mostly. It's just well, you kind of dazzle me." I blushed as I realized I said a little more than I should have.

"Oh Bella, if you only knew how you made me feel. Try dazzling times 100." He said as he held onto my hand tighter.

"Right." I replied, totally unbelieving.

"Were here!" He suddenly said. I looked around and all I saw was forest. A very dense forest.

"Um Edward …. this isn't exactly a meadow" I said hesitantly.

"Of course not silly, were going to have to walk there." He replied enthusiastically.

"Well, about that …. I'm not the most graceful of people, if you don't remember." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of myself whacking my way through these woods with a machete.

"I'm going to carry you." He said as if there was no other possible alternative.

"You're going to what?!" He had to be kidding.

"Carry you my beautiful Bella." He said as he placed a soft kiss on my hand. After he did this I would have let him do whatever he wanted.

"S-Sure …"

He asked me to put a book bag on my back and then slung me onto his back and began to slowly jog.

"Edward you really don't have too … I could walk." He grabbed my hand that was wrapped tightly around him in fear of falling and kissed it again.

"Don't worry Bella; you're light as a feather." I think he really meant it too, he was running at a very steady pace, and breathing evenly. This was impossible….

After 15 minutes of his steady jogging, and my desperate clinging we stepped into a picturesque meadow. He was right, I did love it. It was full of so many types of wildflowers; I couldn't begin to count them even if I wanted to.

"What do you think?" He asked with a concerned face.

"You were right Edward, it is perfect."

His face lit up as he swung me around, he was holding me bridal style and then he gently set me down. He slipped the bag off of my back and began to unpack it. He laid out a very large multicolored quilt on the ground and instructed me to sit.

He pulled out a basket of food and began to lay it all out. There were a couple bottles of tea, some sandwiches, apples, and veggies with dip.

"Help yourself, please." He looked at me encouragingly. To be honest I wasn't hungry at all, my stomach was completely full of butterflies. I didn't want to hurt his feelings though, so I choose the nicest apple out of the two he had brought.

Edward lay back casually onto the blanket with his hands under his head. He looked up at the sky as the grey clouds slowly moved around.

"It really is a shame it wasn't sunnier today, this place would be breathtaking in the sunlight." I said wishfully, trying to break the silence. It seemed as if Edward had a lot on his mind.

"Mmhmm" He mumbled.

I took a bite of my apple, it was the most delicious and juicy apple I had ever tasted. Some of the juice dripped down my chin and his hand was there in a second handing me a napkin. I was a little shocked at how fast his hand just moved.

"Um thanks."

"You welcome" he casually replied as he lay back down enjoying the fresh air.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" The whole time I had known him I had only seen him eat one bite of ravioli that he looked like he hated.

"Nope, I already ate." He said suspiciously.

"You know I've only ever seen you take one bite of food during the now 3 times we've spent time together." My mind was now working overtime. All the strange little things I had seen him do this past week were nagging me in the back of my mind.

"I'm a very light eater."

"You couldn't be, you have to eat a lot if you're going to be as strong as you are." There was no denying this one. His strength was unbelievable. He just ran probably two miles with me on his back as if it were nothing.

"You're also very fast, that day you rescued me from my fall … I swear you were across the room." He was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"Not that it's a bad thing! I mean I think it's really cool how fast and strong you are."

He let out a long sigh and looked back up into the sky, it looked like our luck had changed and the sun might just come out after all.

"Bella, I need to tell you something" He said while looking extremely concerned. OH no, this is what I have been dreading. The speech when he tells me he thinks I'm really nice and he just wants to be friends. Or he has a girlfriend. I looked down nervously and twisted the bottom of my sweater.

"Ok, what is it?" I didn't really want to know, I just wanted to sit here next to him forever.

"Let's go for a little walk first." He said as he jumped to his feet with lightning speed.

"Wow" was the only word I could make come out of my mouth at first "Sure, if you want, but nowhere too treacherous please." I said as I looked into his eyes to see a sad smile.

"That color blue is beautiful on your skin by the way." He said as he pulled me to my feet and started walking towards the forest. The sun was nearly out of the clouds, I was a little disappointed we were walking toward the dark shadows that the trees were casting onto the ground.

We walked in silence hand in hand for just a minute; it now looked like it was dusk because of the thickness of the trees. Here and there small rays of sunshine shone through the holes in the tree, giving me hope.

He stopped walking and leaned against a tree and slowly began to talk.

"Bella … I'm not really…" He paused in thought. "I'm not exactly what you would call a normal guy."

Here it comes, the dark revelation that I was dreading. "You're not normal?" I asked confused.

"Nope, not at all."

"Well, I could have told you that. You are the opposite, you are extraordinary." I said with a smile, trying to brighten his mood.

"Yes, I am, but in more ways than you can even imagine." He said looking thoroughly depressed.

"Okay …" I was so confused.

"Bella, I'm not exactly human. I'm far from it actually." I couldn't help but laugh, was he just messing with me?

"I'm a vampire Bella." I stopped laughing and looked into his topaz eyes. His pale skin, his speed, his strength, and even his hearing was far above normal. But a vampire? That was taking it a little too far.

"Ha Ha, you're so funny Edward." He looked even more forlorn when I said those words. What else was I supposed to say? He was pretending to be a mythical creature.

He walked closer to me and held me in his arms and then whispered in my ear. "Bella, I'm serious. I told you I would never lie to you remember."

"But Edward, vampires aren't real. Now if you'd said genetically altered human, then maybe … just maybe, but a vampire?"

"Yes" he simply stated.

"Well why haven't you tried to eat me, and why can you go outside during the day?"

"I don't eat humans Bella, no one in my family does. Even if I did that wouldn't matter, because when I am around you the torment of my life, my desire for blood vanishes." He said this with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help it; I was starting to believe him. "If you think back you will also notice you have never seen me in direct sunlight." He stuck his hand out into one of the small rays of light that were shining through the canopy and his hand sparkled like diamonds.

"Edward, No!" I pulled his hand away. "You don't have to hurt yourself to prove anything to me." I said pleadingly. "I guess it all does make sense … kind of." Any second now he was going to start laughing and say it was all a joke I thought, but his face was totally serious.

"It doesn't hurt Bella." He said as he confidently stuck his hand back into the light.

I was in shock as I watched a small portion of his skin sparkle in the light. This is why he was so perfect? It mostly made sense now, but for some reason I couldn't make myself afraid of him. I loved him, vampire and all.

"Why are you telling me this Edward?" I curiously asked.

"Well …. because…" He took another deep breath. "There are a couple reasons, but right now, I am telling you because I have fallen in love with you Isabella Swan." My head was spinning, I couldn't help it, and this dream just told me he loved me. I started to fall to the ground but he caught me in a heart beat.

"Silly Bella, you react fine to me telling you I am a vampire, but nearly pass out when I tell you I love you?" He asked, the smile had finally returned to his face.

"This isn't real" I decided, I was dreaming. I had one just like this the other night that I could finally remember now that I was in this forest again.

"Bella it is, I promise you." He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Dreams don't feel like that do they?" He said with a crooked grin on his face.

"I-I'm not sure, I've never been kissed before." I blushed a deep shade of red when I revealed this.

"Oh Bella" He said as he held me tight in his arms. "This is real, and I am totally madly in love with you."

He picked me up into his arms and started running back the way we came. We were going back to the beautiful meadow I think, but I couldn't be sure, he was running so fast that the trees were blurred. He stopped completely just inches from where the trees ended, and the cover was gone. He let out a sigh and walked into the sunlight that I had been craving all day. At first I thought my eyes were just getting used to the light, but then I saw that Edward's entire body was sparkling. It was as if his skin were made of diamonds. This wasn't happening, no matter what this dream boy said, it couldn't be real. I gave into my feelings; it was safe in my dreams to say what I felt after all.

"I love you Edward" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder, "even if you are a dream."

The jubilant look on his face sent me into ecstasy. He looked as if he were crying, minus the tears. He took my face gently in his hands and gave me the softest sweetest kiss I could ever imagine.

"Do you honestly think this isn't real?" He asked with a teasing smile on his face.

"Most definitely" I nodded with a silly grin stuck on my face. This was the best dream of my life.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him as passionately as I could manage without passing out. The same silly grin that was just on my face was now mirrored on his.

"You are too cute." He said as our lips separated.

"So dream boy, you are a vampire, but you can go in the sun. It really doesn't hurt? Why does your skin sparkle? And how do I make you not want blood." I let all my questions flow from my mouth in one breath of air as we both sat down on the oversized quilt.

"Well…" he paused in thought thinking of the right words to say. "All vampires can go in the sunlight; we just avoid it unless we are totally alone. It doesn't hurt at all, I actually love the sun. It's so warming and comforting. The only problem is … what would people think if they saw a sparkling man walking down the street? It wouldn't end well, and we really try to keep our identity a secret."

"Wild!" Was all I could think to say.

"Also, we aren't sure why we sparkle. It has just always been that way." He searched for something in my face, as if he were expecting me to run away screaming. "Now onto the question about blood…. Never in my immortal life has my desire for blood disappeared, it has always been there burning in the back of my throat making my existence miserable. I have learned to control my desires after years of abstaining and practice, I don't want to be a monster Bella."

I was so immersed in what he was saying; I didn't want him to stop. "Continue …" I begged him.

"When I met you it was as if you turned off the vampire switch inside of me. Whenever I am around you I am just Edward. It's my own personal version of heaven." He leaned over and kissed me again.

"Nothing else matters but us when I am with you." He pulled me into his lap and held me as if I were the most precious thing in the world. "Are you ok with all of this?"

"I knew there was something special about you the moment I met you Edward. You could tell me you were Spiderman and I would still be crazy about you. It's too late to turn back now. I love you, no matter what you are. The fact that you don't have the desire to eat me is just an added bonus"

"Spiderman doesn't have anything on me" He chuckled.

We laid in the meadow the rest of the afternoon talking. He was telling me about my family and his long life that he had lived. He had so many stories; I could spend years sitting in this place listening to them all. When it started to get dusk and cold outside we decided it was probably time to leave. He had the bag perfectly packed in seconds and we were running back to his car. We were there in less than 3 minutes.

"Would you like to meet my family tonight?" He asked eagerly. "They are very excited to meet you. I haven't stopped talking about you for the past two days." He looked a little embarrassed. "They are also curious to see if you have the same affects on them as you do for me."

"Do you think they will like me?" I asked worriedly.

"They already love you Bella, they can tell how happy you make me. They have been waiting me to find you for a very long time." He hugged me tightly.

"How long exactly?" I asked mischievously, he still hadn't told me how old he was yet.

"Oh you'll find out when we get there, is it a deal?"

"Deal!" I was so curious to find out how old he actually was.

He opened the passenger door to let me in the car, and before I knew it he was sitting next to me. It startled me a little and I jumped, he only laughed and told me how adorable I was again. I was nervous the whole drive there, I couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Bella!" He said as if he just remembered something.

"Yes Edward?"

"Do you remember that kid Jacob Black you were talking about earlier?"

"Of course, why?" I was finally going to find out why he acted so weird earlier when I talked about him.

"Please stay away from him, he's very dangerous." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"Jacob?! He was such a sweet kid. He couldn't be dangerous."

"Just trust me, please." he pleaded.

"Is he a vampire too!!?!" I asked in shock.

"No of course not. But he is something nearly just as bad." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh …" was all I could say. I couldn't imagine the sweet kid I met last night being dangerous, but if Edward wanted me to stay away from him I would.

"Okay Edward, I promise." I sincerely said. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it sending shivers up and down my body.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you." He said with a promise of his own.

"We're almost there." We were now pulling down a dirt road that I didn't even notice moments before. It was long and winding but when we finally reached the end I saw the most gorgeous house I had ever seen in Forks. It was colossal, it was 3 stories tall. It was white, with many large windows, and a covered porch that wrapped around the entire front. The yard reminded me so much of the meadow we had just left.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself as Edward came to my side of the car to open the door for me. He took my hand and we walked across the yard and up the porch steps. I couldn't help it, I was so nervous. I paused as we reached the top of the steps and looked into Edward's glorious eyes, hoping they would give me courage.

"Don't worry" he whispered. "They already love you remember." With that I took a deep breath and we walked through the front door.

* * *

Phew! That was another long one! I had to reward you guys for all the super nice reviews! Thank you again to everyone who has so far. I have finally reached 50 reviews, and almost 3000 hits. This is so much more than I ever expected for my first fanfic!! 


	9. Meet the Cullen's

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on a Chance at Fate …**

_I paused as we reached the top of the steps and looked into Edward's glorious eyes, hoping they would give me courage._

_"Don't worry" he whispered. "They already love you remember." With that I took a deep breath and we walked through the front door. _

**CH 8 Meet the Cullen****'****s**

I looked around the room in astonishment. It was so wide and open, and decorated in such a simple, beautiful way. A handsome couple began walking down the stairs towards us hand in hand. The man was tall and blonde with a kind and handsome face, the woman was so beautiful it was almost painful, she reminded me of snow white.

Edward cleared his throat; I hadn't notice I was staring. "Bella I would like you to meet my parents, Carlisle and Esme." His face looked so happy I almost wanted to cry.

Esme seemed hesitant at first, but the closer she came to me the wider the smile on her face grew. She spread open her arms and embraced me. "Oh Bella, I am so happy to meet you. Our Edward is finally complete thanks to you." She said as she hugged me tightly and then let me go.

A look of disbelief flashed across Carlisle's face. "Amazing, absolutely amazing." He now said ecstatically. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you Bella." He reached out and gently shook my hand.

"It is very nice to meet the both of you as well." I smiled, my heart was about to jump out of my chest. I was still so nervous.

Edward had a proud look on his face. "I told you there was nothing to worry about" He pulled me close to his side and lovingly kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help but laugh like a little school girl.

"She is so precious Edward!" Esme said sweetly. "Come have a seat in the living room you two." She then ushered us into the living room to sit on her very cozy white couches.

Carlisle inhaled a deep breath of air and stared at me again in astonishment. "Her blood, it doesn't affect me at all." He shook his head. "It's like she were one of us, all I smell is a very lovely meadowy scent along with Edward's scent all over her."

The two of them talking about the smell I gave off was definitely odd, I was having a hard time imagining Carlisle and Esme as vampires. Edward looked at me with a curious smile on his face.

"What are you thinking Bella?" He asked finally. Esme looked surprised when he asked me this.

"Oh, nothing really." I smiled.

Esme started laughing. "Oh Bella, if you only knew what you were doing to my poor son right now."

"Am I doing something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No not at all dear, hasn't he told you he can't hear you yet?"

"He can hear me? Right Edward?" I was starting to become so confused.

"That isn't what she meant love." He replied. "I have a special … gift. I have the ability to read peoples thoughts. Everyone I have ever met, except you." He kissed my forehead. "You are so mysterious to me."

"Wow, can anyone else do that?"

"Nope, just me." He simply stated.

"Does every vampire have an ability?" I asked curiously.

"No not all of us, and they vary for each individual. For example, Alice my sister can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions." I was so captivated by him I forgot we were sitting right in front of his parents for a moment and blushed.

"Speaking of my brothers and sisters, they are dying to meet you."

"Oh, ok. I'd love to meet them."

"Come on out guys." Edward never raised his voice above his normal conversational tone.

I heard an excited squeal and two people appeared out of nowhere beside us laughing, and then another two walked in behind them at a normal speed. One of the two that appeared was colossal. He had the body of a professional weight lifter and he would have towered over Edward. The girl next to him was one I had seen the first day I met Edward, she was short and pixie like.

"Bella, this big guy is Emmett. The little one next to him is Alice." Alice looked offended and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Hi Bella!!" Alice said excitedly. She was bouncing up and down as if she had a sugar high. "I'm so happy I get to finally officially meet you, I have been waiting for this day all week!!"

I couldn't help but join in on her excitement and laughed. "So you must be the one who sees the future." I said.

"That's me!" She said and bowed into a low curtsey and laughed a melodic laugh.

Emmett was slowly inching closer to me sniffing all around. He grabbed my foot and smelled it, then my hand, and even my armpit. I didn't move, I was about to burst out laughing.

"Awesome!!!" He finally stated, and a booming laughter came out of his body that slightly shook the floor.

"Is he ok?" I giggled. Everyone was so happy, it was contagious.

"He didn't believe me when I said you made my thirst disappear. He was just testing you out." He said as he shoved his brother away from my feet laughing.

The other two walked forward a little more cautiously. "Bella these two are Rosalie and Jasper, you might remember him from the day we met also." They both took a deep breath of air into their lungs, Jasper who was tense and nervous looking before now relaxed and walked over to us. Rosalie remained stiff.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Jasper said as he bowed and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but blush again, he was very polite. He was tall and blonde like Carlisle but his hair was a little longer. He also had a southern accent, while Carlisle's seemed to be British. All the men in this house were an eye-full, these were some very lucky ladies I thought to myself.

Jasper went to sit by Alice who was now sitting next to me still bouncing with excitement. He pulled her close and hugged her, he looked so relieved.

"Well Rosalie, aren't you going to say hello?" Esme asked. Rosalie looked annoyed, but nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you Bella" She said these words so fast I nearly missed what she said.

"Nice to meet you too" I said hesitantly as she sat in the chair that was farthest away from me.

"Don't worry about her" Edward whispered. "She is just jealous because no one is paying attention to her." I felt something touch my hair and looked behind me; Emmett was sniffing my head now.

"Give it a break!!" Edward said and shoved him away again.

"I can't help it! Its just so weeeiirrdd!" He said as a smile spread across his face revealing his dimples.

"Now that you have met everyone, are there any questions you would like to ask us Bella? We want you to be comfortable around us now that you have won over our Edward." Carlisle asked sincerely.

One immediately popped into my mind. "How old is Edward!?" I looked over him with a huge grin on my face, he shook his head and smiled.

"I am 17 my love." He replied.

"Ha Ha Ha, how old are you REALLY?!"

He sighed. "I am 106 years old." He looked at me as if he were afraid I was going to run away again.

I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I bet you've seen a lot." He nodded his head in silent agreement.

The next few hours went by smoothly, but our conversation was interrupted by a loud growl coming from my stomach. I completely forgot that I hadn't eaten since 12:00 and it was now 8:00. They all looked at me when my stomach made this alien sound. Of course, this room full of vampires would have heard that. Alice's eyes went into a daze, and then she jumped up excitedly.

"Oh Bella you poor thing!! I know exactly what you would like to eat. Come on Jasper!!" With that Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and tugged him out of the house.

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. I couldn't even imagine the last time they had to worry about a human being around them, and having to worry about food.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Edward playfully.

"Always!" He replied with an amused look on his face.

Emmett took Alice's seat next to me the second she got up. Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled. Emmett lowered his head towards my stomach and sat motionless and then quickly sat up straight.

"It sounds like there is a dinosaur in there!" He said enthusiastically. I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to block out the noise. It could be so embarrassing to be a human.

Alice was back in no time, and she brought with her exactly what I was craving, I was astounded. The delicious smell of Chinese food made my stomach grumble again.

"Mmm! Thank you so much Alice, you are amazing!" I said as they directed me toward the dining room that was purely for show, until now. Edward sat next to me as I ate my yummy dinner while the rest of the family scattered to their own areas of the house.

"So what do you think about my family Bella?" Edward asked.

"They are great" I said as I shoved a mouthful of lo-mein into my mouth.

"You really think so!?"

"Mmmhmmm!"

"You are taking this all so very well Bella. I truly do love you." He said as he kissed my soy-flavored lips.

"I love you too" I replied as soon as I swallowed my last mouthful of food.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly, my stomach was so full I felt a little queasy when he did this, but I definitely didn't want him to stop.

"You don't know how amazing it feels to hear you say that" He beamed. "Would you like to see the rest of the house now that you're finished?"

"Oh yes, that would be great." I was desperately curious to see what the rest of a vampire house looked like. So far it was looking pretty normal. He showed me around the first of 3 floors. It was disappointingly normal so far. There was a kitchen, and dining room, a living room, and a family room, even a bathroom. I think he saw the look of disappointment on my face.

"Sorry no coffins" He chuckled. "Would you like to see my room?"

"Of course!" He led me up to the third floor and opened the most remote door. It wasn't what I was expecting either. There was no bed, only a large leather sofa.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked, confused for the 100th time today.

"Nowhere" He smiled. "We don't sleep, at all." A hint of sadness spread across his face.

"Oh …" I loved sleep, I couldn't imagine never being able to do it. Thinking of it made me realize how tired I was. I couldn't sleep last night at all because of my excitement for today. I struggled to hold back a yawn.

"We should get you home, I bet Charlie is worried." Edward sweetly said, he must have noticed what I was just trying so hard to hold back.

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed. I didn't really want to leave yet, but I knew Charlie would be worried. Edward carried me down the stairs back to the living room.

"We're leaving now." He quietly said, and then the whole family, minus Rosalie, entered the room.

"You have to come back soon dear, it was a pleasure having you around." Esme said as she hugged me goodbye.

"See you tomorrow" Alice sung, bubbling once again in excitement.

Jasper and Carlisle also said their goodbyes, and then Emmett walked up to me and gave me one last sniff.

"See ya later you weird little creature." Emmett said, then patted me on the head.

"Bye guys, it was amazing to meet you all." I waved goodbye as Edward and I headed outside to his car. He opened the door for me and I slid into the car. He was next to me in just moments.

"That was very interesting" I finally said as we pulled onto the main road.

"They really did love you Bella." He looked so proud.

Far too soon we were back in my drive way, the porch light was on waiting for me.

"Would you like to meet Charlie real quick?" I asked. He nodded his head enthusiastically and was outside opening my door for me again with lightning speed.

We walked up to the door hand in hand but I let go as I turned the knob.

"Dad?" I called.

"In here Bells." His voice was calling from the living room.

Edward had the smallest trace of nervousness on his face as we turned around the corner.

"Hey dad."

"Oh well who is this you've got there with you Bells?"

"Dad this is Edward Cullen, he goes to school with me." I told him.

"No way! Dr. Cullen's son?!" He said in shock.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to finally meet you." Edward said as he held out his hand for Charlie to shake.

"Same here!" Charlie said as he shook Edward's hand.

"So you must be the one who kidnapped my Bella today." He smiled.

"Yes sir, I did. I'm sorry I kept her out so late."

"Oh it's no big deal. I just got home. Did you two have fun?" Charlie asked as he tried to wink at me slyly.

"Yeah, we did. I met his family today." I replied.

"Oooh! So are you two a … couple?" He asked.

"Um …" I wasn't sure what to say. I looked at Edward, hoping he could use his mind reading to find the right thing to say.

"Yes sir, I guess you could say that. I know we haven't known each other long, but I like your daughter a lot." Edward saved me by replying to Charlie's question.

"Well, good! I'm glad you're out there meeting people kiddo! I couldn't have picked a better kid from around Forks for you to meet. I've only ever heard good things about you Edward." Charlie really did look happy, I was so relieved.

"Thank you sir."

"Keep an eye on my little girl wont ya?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep two on her as often as possible." Edward chuckled.

"Good, well you two have a goodnight, I'm going to head up to bed now." Charlie said as he yawned.

"I should be going myself. You have a goodnight too sir."

Edward and I walked back to the front door, I wasn't looking forward to him leaving. He gave me a tight hug and whispered goodnight into my ear and walked toward his car. I closed the front door slowly, I didn't want to take my eyes off of him. When he left I turned out all of the lights and walked carefully up the stairs.

"Goodnight Dad." I yelled as I walked into my room.

"Night Bells." I heard him grumble.

I changed into my pajamas, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, pull up my hair, and wash my face. I missed Edward's arms so much already. I stumbled back into my room, I was anxious to fall asleep so I could dream of Edward. Just as I sat on my bed I heard my phone ring, I picked it up curious to see who would be calling me so late and to my surprise it was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered; It had been just less than 10 minutes since he left.

"Hello love" He said happily.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh not much, I just forgot something." He replied.

"You did?" I couldn't imagine what he could have left here, he didn't bring anything inside.

"Oh yes." He replied. "Look up, love."

I looked around my room and there he was standing right outside my window. I nearly fell off my bed in shock. I quickly ran over to my window and opened it slowly, not wanting to make any noise.

"Hi!" I said excitedly as he pulled me back into his arms.

"What did you forget?" I asked trying to keep quiet.

"This …" He said as his lips locked with mine, setting my whole body on fire.

* * *

Hope you guys liked my version of the Cullen's, I had a lot of fun writing Emmett. 


	10. New Things

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

_"What did you forget?" I asked trying to keep quiet._

_"This …" He said as his lips locked with mine, setting my whole body on fire._

_P.S. I realized I forgot to do this for previous chapters, but these are __Stephenie__ Meyer's characters, not mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while. _

**CH 9 ****New Things**

When at last we separated I was gasping for air, my legs gave out and Edward was supporting my entire body effortlessly.

"Wow…" I gasped as I looked up into his satisfied eyes. "That was ….."

He chuckled as he laid me back in my bed. "You should get some sleep, it's pretty late."

"Sleep!? Who could sleep after that?!" I whispered.

"Well, I surely wont." He teased.

"Hmm … what exactly do you do all night?" I wondered aloud.

"The same things I do in the day I suppose. Read, listen to music, do homework, hang out with my family…."He paused for a moment thinking. "It's also a good time to go hunting."

"Um ... what exactly do you hunt for?" I knew he said he didn't drink from humans, but what does that mean? I was suddenly very sad for all the squirrels and rabbits in the area.

"Preferably large game like bear, or mountain lion, but if that isn't accessible then deer will do." I realized that this was starting to turn into the weirdest conversation of my life. I was relieved, I didn't have to worry about the cute little animals though.

"Very interesting." I said casually, I was trying to seem unimpressed and cool.

"Ok, ok, little human, bed time!" He said fatherly, I sensed he wasn't quite ready to talk about his diet.

"I don't want you to leave." I pleaded.

"If you promise to go to sleep I'll stay" he replied.

"Really?!" I was a little shocked he would say this; I wasn't expecting him to be so willing to stay.

"I'd do anything to make you happy Bella."

"Okay!" I covered myself with my blankets and laid my head on my pillow.

"Goodnight my Bella, I love you" He whispered as he kissed me softly and then began to walk to the other side of the room to where the ancient rocking chair sat.

"Goodnight, I love you too." It was so comforting to have him near me, the moment I closed my eyes I effortlessly fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning Edward was still there in the same spot as when I fell asleep. I was so happy. I immediately ran over to hug him. I missed him, even in sleep.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Mmhmm"

"Good, any interesting dreams?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I don't think so, I don't really remember." He gave me an all knowing look which worried me. "Oh no! ahhh what did I say!?!"

"I'm not telling" He said as an ear to ear smile spread across his face.

"Oh no, well … maybe it's better if I don't know then." I sighed, it must have been pretty bad.

"Not toooooo bad." He winked. "Maybe I will tell you about it later, but now I should be going home, Charlie is about to come in to see if you are awake, he heard you talking. I'll see you when you get back to campus tonight." He quickly kissed me and was gone as swiftly as the wind.

A few moments later I head a gentle tap on the door and then it opened. "Are you up yet Bells?" Charlie said quietly, I was back in bed under the covers.

"Yeah dad, I just woke up." I yawned and sat up. "Hey dad, I'm going to run to the grocery store real quick and when I get home I will make breakfast for us."

"That might be a good idea. I didn't have a chance to shop this week. Take my wallet and get what you want, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I ran into the bathroom quickly to brush my teeth and hair before Charlie monopolized this shared room.

I was thankful the grocery store was so close, and was empty due to it being Sunday morning. I grabbed all the necessities for breakfast, and easy food for Charlie to make for himself to last a few weeks. I was out of there within 20 minutes thankfully; my stomach was starting to growl. Charlie was just walking down the stairs from his shower by the time I got back. I made us pancakes as he headed to the living room to watch Sunday football. After we ate we spent the day together participating in Charlie's favorite activity, watching sports. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but during commercials it wasn't too bad. We talked about school and a little bit about Edward. Turns out Charlie really did like him, I was relived.

Before I knew what time it was, it was already time to get ready to leave. Charlie helped me load my car with my clean laundry along with the rest of the things I brought with me. He gave me a one armed hug and told me to drive safe and then I was on my way to Angela's to pick her and Ben up. The drive back to campus went by as quickly as it did to get here, the three of us talked about what we did this weekend. Angela hung on my every word as I told her the censored human version of my weekend. She was so excited Edward and I were an item; Ben rolled his eyes playfully at her enthusiasm. We arrived back at campus around 7:30, it was just now starting to get dusk. I was so relieved when I saw the elevator was still working, I was dreading carrying my huge laundry-sack up the stairs. I was watching my feet as I walked to my door, I didn't want to trip and cause my laundry to spill everywhere. When at last I looked up, there was the person I had been craving to see ever since he left me this morning.

"Edward!" I shouted as I dropped my bag. He picked it up with his lightning quickness.

"Hello love. How was the drive?" He asked sweetly, as he set my bag down in my room.

"Really good, Angela wanted to know every detail about this weekend. I gave her the edited version though, don't worry." I missed his smile so much. My heartbeat skyrocketed when it appeared on his face again. He was lowering his lips closer to mine already causing me to be dizzy as his scent intensified by each inch as he got closer. He then stood up straight quicker than a bullet.

"Angela is coming." He whispered. I was so disappointed, I was hoping they would take longer at Ben's when they dropped his stuff off. "Would you like to go to my apartment? Alice is dying to see you again."

"Oh yes! Definitely!" I nearly shouted.

"You are so adorable." He chuckled as he kissed my cheek lighting my skin on fire.

I threw the rest of my things on my bed and ran out of the room with Edward in hand. We passed Angela in the hallway right outside the door. She gave me a wink and told me to have fun. I was a little embarrassed when I saw Edward grin as she passed; I wondered what she was thinking. As we got closer I couldn't help but make a comment.

"I cant believe this thing is still working, the first week and a half of school it was broken every other day." I said as we stepped inside. When I looked at Edward I noticed he had a guilty look on his face.

"Well I guess I can tell you the truth about that now, you do know my biggest secret now. What's one more?"

My mind was racing, what was he talking about?

"As soon as you left for your Greek Mythology class Wednesday, I arranged for professionals to come out and fix it."

"You what!?"

"It wasn't that expensive, don't worry about it. I just wanted you to be safe." He said apologetically.

I didn't really like it when people bought little things for me but sometimes I could handle it, but paying for an elevator to get fixed?! That was extreme.

"You are too much Edward." I was in shock. "How much was it?" I cringed.

"I'm not telling." He grinned.

"Edward!!"

"Nope." He said as he placed a kiss on my lips nearly knocking me unconscious.

"Ummm…" maybe it didn't matter after all.

"Nothing is more important to me than your safety. Please don't worry about the price." He said with a desperate look in his eyes. I couldn't help but give up; I loved him too much to make him feel bad about doing something nice for me. Even if it was expensive.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, thank you Edward. It really was sweet of you to do something like that. I bet if all the other girls in the hall knew you did that you would be worshiped." I teased.

We walked to his car hand in hand in silence. It was mind boggling how fast everything has happened between us, but time seemed insignificant when I was with him. I already felt as if I had known him my whole life rather than just a week. The drive to his apartment was quick, he lived within five minutes of campus. We pulled into a parking spot parallel to a very large five story brick building. It looked as if it had been there decades. The building was built in a way that could withstand the times with its classic exterior. As we walked up the steps and entered the lobby I was shocked, if the lobby was this nice what was his apartment going to be like. The floors were marble, and there were expensive furnishings and paintings decorating the room. There was a lavish desk near the door with a concierge waiting to greet Edward and I as we walked towards the elevator.

As the elevator door closed I at last let out my shock. "Wow"

He chuckled as my reaction. "Does that mean you like it so far? " He said as he pushed the button for the fifth floor.

"Its really … nice. Not what I was expecting for a college student though. I guess I should have known it would have been so nice. You aren't exactly the average college kid huh?"

"Not even in the smallest bit, my love. Alice fell in love with this building the moment she saw it, she wouldn't let us live anywhere else." He pulled me tight into his arms as we waited to reach his floor.

"So you don't live alone?"

"No. Jasper, Alice and I share it. It is far too large to have all to myself; we have the entire fifth floor and the roof." Just then the doors opened into a small hallway that lead to their door.

The second we stepped off the elevator Alice burst through the door excitedly. "Bella!" she nearly shouted as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Alice." I responded surprised.

"I'm so happy Edward brought you over!" She said as she tugged me into their home, Edward following behind us laughing his dreamy laughter.

"Now Alice, you can't have her all to yourself you know." I heard Jasper say.

As I looked around to see where his voice was coming from I was in awe of the beauty of the room. It was elegant, but warm and comfortable looking at the same time. Browns, tans, and rich reds were the dominate colors. The electronics that were scattered around the apartment were the best available, I saw a very large Plasma TV decorating a wall as if it were a piece of art. Even the view from the large windows was perfect.

"Wow, definitely not your average college apartment. This place is amazing." I said as I tried to absorb everything in the room. I started noticing the beautiful paintings on the walls, gorgeous flowers that gave the room a great energy.

"I'm glad you like it." I heard Edward say. "I'll show you around." He said as he stole me away from Alice.

He walked me through the colossal apartment with a smile on his face. There was a large game-room that could be any man's dream, a small library, an office, even a kitchen. He also gave me a quick glance into Alice and Jaspers luxurious room. We passed another room that he said was just Alice's closet. We stopped at his room which was on the opposite side of the apartment; it was very similar to his bedroom in forks. Finally he took me up onto the roof. It wasn't a common flat roof, it was amazing. Where I was expecting nothing but a nice view of the city I saw that his rooftop was converted into a garden full of countless flowers and bushes.

"This is Jaspers little project. He loves the outdoors, its hard for him to be in this big city sometimes."

"Impressive. It looks like a professional landscape architect put all this together." I said in awe.

"Well … he did go to school for that once actually." He chuckled.

"Of course he did." I sighed.

We went back downstairs to the living room and decided to watch a movie. Edward and I snuggled together on his cozy couch and and watched one of his old favorites; Gone with the Wind. I couldn't help it, I felt so comfortable in his arms I fell asleep shortly after.

**Edwards POV**

"Aww how cute!!" I heard Alice say from across the room.

"Shhh, she's sleeping." I whispered.

"Sorry" I heard her say in her mind. "She really is cute, I'm so happy you found each other. We're all going to be great friends."

I nodded my head in agreement, I've never been happier than I am right now.

"Edward …. What do you think about her becoming one of us?" She again said with her mind.

The thought of my Bella dying to become one of us instantly infuriated me. I would never change her; I loved her far too much to curse her to eternity as I have been. But then I couldn't help but think about how amazing she made me feel, and how I felt human again around her. Maybe if she were one of us she wouldn't have the thirst for blood; after all when she was around, the thirst disappeared for my entire family. Alice set my mind in a frenzy of thought, I wasn't sure what I wanted but I mouthed a silent no.

Alice laughed her chiming laugh and skipped away. "We'll see…" I heard her say as she entered her room. I had a feeling she was trying very hard to hide something from me.  
.


	11. Conversations

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

_Alice set my mind in a frenzy of thought, I wasn't sure what I wanted but I mouthed a silent no._

_Alice laughed her chiming laugh and skipped away. "We'll see…" I heard her say as she entered her room. I had a feeling she was trying very hard to hide something from me._

**CH 10 Conversations**

I woke up to the delicious smell of bacon. My stomach made a grumbling noise as I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still on Edwards couch, covered in blankets, but it was now morning. I didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing I remembered, I was laying in Edwards arms watching a movie.

I looked around the room searching for a clock and saw it was only 8:05. I sat up quietly and looked around, I heard noise in the kitchen and decided to go and investigate. I turned the corner to see Edward looking frantic while trying to cook an egg.

"Good morning." I said as I stepped into the open kitchen, it was full of light and Edward sparkled like diamonds. He looked like an angel that fell straight from heaven.

He turned around to reveal his attempt at cooking an egg. "Good morning my love." He said slightly exasperated. He looked down at his attempt at cooking sadly. "I tried …"

"You are so sweet!" I said as I ran into his arms to hug him.

"I haven't tried to cook since I was …."He stood there for a moment thinking very hard. "Never, I suppose!" He said with a smile. "It looked so easy though! I didn't think it would be this hard. I really wanted to surprise you."

"Eggs aren't as easy to cook as they look, but the bacon looks great" I joked as I ate a small piece. "I can show you how to make them if you want.

Edward was in awe as I gave him his first cooking lesson. It was hard trying to stop him from touching things that would normally singe the flesh of a human. But after a while, and a lot of eggs, he finally got it right. The look on his face when I tasted his egg was too cute; his excitement was similar to a young boy's at Christmas.

After I finished eating I was sad to see it was 9:00 and we had to go to school soon. Alice was nice enough to bring me some of my things from my dorm so that I could get dressed here. When I was ready we all headed to school together in Edwards car and embarked on yet another day of normalcy and routine.

Being with Edward was like being in heaven. Everyday was perfect, and time flew by as if days were only minutes. Being in love, and happy, had become one of the single most rewarding and exciting experiences in my otherwise average, boring life. Before I knew, it was the end of October, the weekend before Halloween to be exact. Alice being the busy-body that she was, was throwing a huge Halloween party. I couldn't help but find the idea to be extremely amusing. Vampires that loved Halloween ... come on now!

Alice had been working overtime the past week to get ready for the party. A lot of their furniture was put in storage to make room for the decorations and the 50 or so people that she had invited. The beautiful and hip apartment was turned into a dark and creepy dance hall in a matter of days. Alice, Rosalie, and I all went shopping a few weeks before for our costumes. We decided to buys the guys their costumes as well and leave them in the dark about what they were going to be until the day before. I'm not sure how they did it but Alice and Rosalie were able to keep from Edward their thoughts about the costumes. We knew we had to keep it secret, because we also knew they would complain… immensely.

Edward and I were sitting in his room listening to one of his favorite CD's when Alice poked her head around the corner. "Ready Bella?!" she said excitedly. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

She handed me the two bags which held our costumes. "Come into the living room when you two get them on." She said, as she walked into the guest room, where Rosalie and Emmett were staying this weekend to hand-out their costumes as well.

"Finally" Edward said. "You don't know how annoying it has been these past few weeks! Every time Alice and Rosalie come near me they start thinking the most bizarre things, and singing weird songs in their head. They have never tried to hide something like this from me before."

"It worked?! You really don't know?" I was shocked. We all were so excited, I was sure he would have heard something.

"What's the point of reading minds if you can't hear the good stuff?" Edward said jokingly.

"OK go put it on!" I said I handed him his bag and ushered him into his enormous closet to change. My anticipation to see his costume was killing me.

He took the bag and walked to the closet as if the funeral march was playing. I sat on the couch bouncing with excitement when I heard Edwards voice come from the closet. It sounded something like "You've got to be kidding me" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella?!" I heard him yell.

I walked over to the door to hear him better. "Yes Edward?"

"Where is the rest of my costume love?" He said, sounding slightly panicked.

"It's all there. Come out let me see you."

"No way Isabella Swan!" He now sounded fully panicked.

"Please Edward, let me see you." I said sweetly.

"Bella … I'm never going to hear the end of this …"

"You're going to look great; the guys are going to be jealous!"

He slowly cracked the door open and poked his head out. "There will be payback for this you know." He said with an evil grin.

"As long as I get to see you in the costume you can bring it on." I teased.

He took a large breath of air into his lungs and stepped out of the closet in all his glory. I couldn't help it, I laughed a little, the look on his face was hilarious. He looked amazing though, and had the body to make it look good. His costume was a nearly perfect replica of what King Leonidas wore in the movie 300, leather briefs and all. He pulled the large red cape around his body to cover up.

"I'm practically naked Bella!" He said desperately.

"Don't worry, its way more manly than Jasper and Emmett's. You get a sword and a helmet! They are going to be jealous. All you need is a little bronzer." I said playfully.

"You're lucky I love you so much, I would do anything for you. Even wear this ridiculous thing." He said as he pulled me close and kissed me. "Lets see what your costume is love."

I took my bag and went into his closet to change. My costume went with his, it was almost identical to one of the dresses the queen wore in the movie. It was a little too revealing, but it was a good trade off to see Edward in the Spartan gear.

"You should have known I would pick something like this, you know how much I love my Greek mythology class."I laughed as I looked myself over in the closet mirror.

I then stepped out of the closet slowly, I was slightly embarrassed. I'm sure I would be more covered than most girls at the party, but I am usually a fairly conservative dresser.

"Wow…" was all Edward could manage to say. I couldn't help but blush from head to toe.

"You look amazing!" He said as he spun me around to look at my whole costume. It was an off white Spartan woman's dress, which was actually kind of simple without all the smaller accessories that I hadn't put on yet. Two straps of fabric covered each side of my chest vertically which was the part I was a little uncomfortable with, but the bottom shirt half covered my hips all the way down to my legs.

He pulled me close again and kissed my neck softly, he had a look in his eyes as if he were about to devour me. "I'm glad you like it." I said as I blushed again, just like I always did when he was so close.

"COME ON YOU TWO." We heard Alice shout from the living room.

Edward sighed and released me. "Let's get this over with my beautiful Spartan Queen." He took my hand and we walked into the living room.

Alice looked like a real life version of tinker bell. Her dress sparkled a beautiful forest green and her little wings fluttered in her excitement to see us, and she even had on a blonde wig. Jasper sat on the couch looking miserable in his Peter Pan costume as he itched his green tights.

Edward laughed jubilantly. "I told you" I whispered. Edward stood up straighter with his new boost of confidence as we headed to the couch.

"You're one to laugh!!" Jasper said thoroughly annoyed. Edward sat next to him and swung his arm around his shoulder still laughing.

"Come on, cheer up! It is Halloween after all. We're supposed to look ridiculous." Edward said as Jasper shoved him away causing Edward to laugh even harder.

"At least your mostly covered" Edward said, now trying to make Jasper feel better. "And look, you even have a sword."

"This thing?! Why does Edward get the huge sword" Jasper said as he pulled out his small plastic dagger attached to his belt.

Alice sat on Jasper's lap and hugged him. "You look so great! Don't be such a party pooper." She said trying to make him feel better. "Just wait until you see Emmett, that will make you feel better, I promise." She said with a wink.

Jasper lightened up a little bit. "It's worse than Peter Pan?"

"Much!"

"It better be. EMMETT GET OUT HERE!!!" He shouted with renewed hopes.

Just then Emmett walked around the corner in nothing but a leaf covered bikini bottom. He walked proudly with his chest inflated and a cheesy grin on his face. "Yeah that's right, you guys are jealous." He said as he posed then turned. Rosalie followed behind him in a leafy bikini giggling; their Adam and Eve costumes were hilarious.

"I told you he would love it Alice." She said as Emmett continued to strut around the room and his random flexing poses. Now that the room was full of laughter, both Edward and Jasper looked a lot happier with their costume situations.

"Thank you." Edward whispered in-between laughs.

Emmett plopped onto the couch between Edward and Jasper and pulled them close. "Look at us! Aren't we all a bunch of studs! Looks like our ladies wanted to show us off." He teased. "You two need to man up your costumes a bit, here take a leaf." He said as he plucked two leaves off his bikini bottoms and handed them out.

"I knew you guys would be happy with your costumes!!" Alice said happily. "This party is going to be awesome!!" She then looked at the clock on the wall and became a little frantic. "Yikes!! Only one hour left to get everything ready!" And she ran off to finish all her last minute touches. "Go finish getting ready!!" She said, now frantic and was just a blur as she darted from one room to the next.

Rosalie and I had to go do my hair and put on the rest of my accessories, we left to boys on the couch together to compare costumes and tease each other.

"Yeah, I even got a helmet and a shield" I heard Edward boast as we walked out of the room.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I confided in Rosalie as we entered the bathroom.

"I knew that as long as Emmett had the most revealing costume the other boys would be fine. Emmett loves the attention anyways." Rosalie replied with a smile.

We both perfected our looks and before we knew it we heard the first doorbell ring meaning the party was finally started. When we walked out of the room and into the living room the whole apartment's transformation was complete. There was a haunting red glow, flashing lights, and the music was playing spooky techno songs. There was even a fog-machine hidden somewhere which caused my feet to be hidden and made it look like people were floating. Rosalie disappeared in the opposite direction and I was left alone in the middle of the room.

"You look so beautiful." I heard Edward whisper into my ear behind me causing me to jump at least 3 feet into the air.

"You scared me!!" I shouted as I turned around to look at my Greek god. He really did look amazing in his costume, I was happier than ever that I picked it out for him.

"Isn't that the point of this kind of party?" he smiled.

The room filled with more and more people as the next few minutes passed. People began talking and dancing to the hypnotic music that seemed to grow louder as time passed. After walking around the room and saying hello to the friends that we had all made in the past few months Edward pulled me reluctantly into the large group of dancing people. I stood still as the people around me were swaying and dancing to the music.

"Come on Bella, have fun." Edward said as he lightly placed his hands on my hips and tried to get me to move with the music. I felt a little awkward; I had never been the kind of person that danced at parties.

"Just let go." He whispered as my body fell in tune with the music with the help of Edward. We danced for what felt like hours, he was such a natural, I was in awe of him.

The party was a huge success, Alice was in Heaven. More people came than could even fit in the apartment and the party spilled out onto the roof. By 3 am things finally started to slow down and people started to leave to Alice's disappointment. When it was 4am everyone was gone and I was totally exhausted. Edward had bought a bed recently so I was staying here tonight.

As Edward and I walked to the bedroom I saw that Rosalie and Emmett were still in the middle of the room dancing totally oblivious to their surroundings. Alice was starting to run around the house cleaning and Jasper was following her around trying to help. As we walked into the bedroom I laid down on the bed, too exhausted to put on my pajamas.

"Did you have fun tonight my love?" Edward said softly, laying next to me.

I yawned; I was hardly able to keep my eyes open. "I had the best time ever." I mumbled as I curled up close to him. I was so thankful that tomorrow was a Saturday and I could sleep in. The second I was in Edward's arms and my eyes closed, I fell asleep.

I had the strangest dreams that night while I slept. Edward was running through a forest frantically shouting my name. Alice's face staring, blank and lost. I remember crying too, but I don't know why. Someone was holding me and running and it wasn't Edward.

"Bella …. Bella …." I heard my angel calling my name.

"Edward."

"Wake up my love, I think you are having a nightmare." He said with concern thick in his voice.

I opened my eyes to see it was morning and I was safe in my Edwards arms.

"What time is it" I said groggily.

"10:13" He promptly replied.

I rolled over and covered my head with the blankets, it was very bright. He laughed and got up to close the blinds. "There you go my sleepy little human." He said cheerfully. I opened my eyes to see that he had changed out of his costume and into pajamas, I was disappointed.

"No, its ok, I should get up if we're still planning on going to Forks today." I said as I sat up. When I looked down I was a little startled, I forgot I hadn't changed out of my costume.

"You can leave that on if you want." Edward teased.

"I think I prefer normal clothes." I said as I hugged him. I then climbed out of bed and grabbed my bag of necessities and headed to the bathroom connected to Edward's room to shower.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was fully dressed and gorgeous as always. The past few weeks I had been dreaming of being the same as him, and right now I wished I was more than ever. I was still extremely exhausted from the night before, and Edward was standing there looking wide awake and energetic.

"I shouldn't have stayed up so late." I yawned.

"My poor Bella, go back to sleep then."

"I can't, I promised Charlie I would be there early." I replied, trying to hold back another yawn.

"We'll let's get going and you can sleep in the car." He said sweetly.

"I don't think I want to go back to sleep, I had way too many weird dreams last night."

"I could tell" He looked concerned.

"Don't worry! They were only dreams." I said as I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"I don't like to see you upset, even if it's only a dream"

"You're too sweet." I hugged him tighter and inhaled his scent which calmed and relaxed me at once.

I looked at the clock and it was now 11:00 and I promised Charlie I would be there by 2:00.

"Edward, we should probably leave. I told Charlie we would be there by 2:00."

"Oh, we have plenty of time then." He said confidently. I then remembered that the speed limit didn't apply to him, and it would probably take less than two hours to get there for him. Feeling relieved we didn't have to rush, I relaxed. "Alice got breakfast for you, lets get you some food my love."

We went into the living room to see it nearly returned back to normal. "Wow" was all I could manage to say. I wasn't that hungry but I ate one of the bagels Alice had gotten for me while Edward went to usher everyone else together so that we could leave. Alice and Jasper were riding with us, but Rosalie and Emmett were taking their own car. After I had eaten and all the cars were packed and ready to go home to Forks we departed around 12:00. I was right about Edwards driving; I don't think we went below 100mph once the whole drive there.

I tried to sleep a little in the car, but the fear of having more weird dreams and Alice's constant chatter about last night kept me awake. Finally I gave up and joined the conversation. Edward revealed that he loved his costume more and more as the night went on and he saw some of the others. Jasper was just glad he didn't get Emmett's.

"Bella, I can't tell you how happy I am that Edward found you. Not only do you make him happy, but the effect you have on all of us is wonderful!! We could never have that kind of party without you there. We have been the way we are for awhile now, but it is still hard sometimes. Last night was the most fun I've had in over 50 years." Alice confessed.

I was just as happy as she was that I made them feel that way. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if my Edward wanted to …. eat me. I had grown to love not only Edward but his family more and more everyday and I was just happy that I could make them happy. "We'll it was the most fun I've had in my 18" I laughed. "I'm glad we found each other, and that I affect you all the way I do."

After that, Alice began thinking of more reasons to throw parties, and planning them all out again and before I knew it we were pulling into the city limits of Forks and it wasn't even 1:30 yet.

I couldn't help but feel a little sad when we pulled into my driveway; I had been with Edward constantly for over 3 weeks now. It was going to feel weird to be alone. I had a feeling Jasper sensed that and told Edward.

"Don't worry love, as soon as I drop Alice and Jasper off and say hello I'll be right back." He said as he turned the car off. Feeling a little embarrassed, I blushed.

"Oh, Edward its ok, you can spend time with your family. I know they miss you."

"I can spend time with them while you are sleeping, don't worry about it." He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. Before I realized, he was out of the car and outside of my door opening it for me. He grabbed my bag and walked me to the front door. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door since Charlie wasn't home. I walked inside the house with Edward beside me. I saw a note on the table from Charlie saying they called him in today, but he would be back by 5.

"Well that settles it. I'll be back as soon as I drop them off. I don't want to leave my Bella alone."

"It's okay Edward, I think I'll take a nap since Charlie won't be home until 5. That way maybe I can stay up late enough to see Esme and Carlisle tonight."

"Are you sure?" He asked full of concern. He was so protective of me, it was adorable.

"Yes positive." I replied.

"Well … Esme was looking forward to seeing you. I guess if that's what you want my love."

"I do. Go spend time with your family."

"I love you so much Bella." He said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. It would be hard to be without him, but it would only be a few hours I told myself.

"I love you too." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"I'll come back after you've had a chance to visit with Charlie alone. Call me if you want me to come sooner okay."

"Okay, see you soon." I said and stood on my tip-toes to kiss him one last time before he left.

"Goodbye my Bella." He said and then walked out of the door to the car. He waved to me one last time before he pulled out of the driveway. It was cute to see him driving away a lot slower than he probably normally would.

When I couldn't see his car anymore I went inside and walked up to my bedroom. I laid down in my bed, hoping for a dreamless sleep I closed my eyes and drifted off. Unfortunately I didn't get what I hoped for and had more intense dreams than usual. I was screaming Edwards name, the person that was carrying me away wouldn't let me go. I was struggling but it wasn't doing any good. The forest was flying by in a green blur as I begged to be set free. A loud noise startled me and I woke up from my dream, thankful of whatever woke me. After a moment I realized someone was knocking on the door downstairs. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 it couldn't have been Charlie, and Edward wouldn't have used the door. I hurried down the stairs to see who it was, when I opened the door I was shocked to see Jacob Black standing in front of me.

"Bella!! You're home!"

"H-Hi Jacob." I said a little confused and worried, Edward warned me to stay away from him.

"Charlie told me you were coming to visit this weekend."

"Oh… " Well that made sense. "Come in, Charlie will be home soon." I said as I opened the door hesitantly to let him in.

We walked into the living room to sit down. "Well, I wasn't here to see Charlie exactly." He confessed.

"You weren't?"

"No, I … well … I came to talk to you." He said with an embarrassed look on his face. "To warn you actually."

"Jacob, what on earth are you talking about, warn me about what?" I said, now totally confused.

"Charlie told me you were seeing Edward Cullen." He said as he became fascinated with a string coming loose on the bottom of his shirt.

"Okay … yes, Edward is my boyfriend Jacob."

"Bella, you should stay away from him. He is dangerous." When he said this I was instantly furious. I hardly knew this kid, and he was sitting in front of me telling me the love of my life was dangerous. Sure, he was a vampire, but that didn't make him dangerous, at least not to me.

I tried to calm myself down. "Jacob, I really don't know what you are talking about. You're a nice kid and everything, but it really isn't any of your business who I am dating to be honest."

"Bella, you have to listen to me. You have to stay away from him, your life is in danger!" He said urgently.

"Jacob I don't have to listen to you, and I most definitely don't have to stay away from him. I think it's time you left." I said as I stood up and walked toward the door.

He grabbed my arm to pull me back and I roughly shook him off, his hand was on fire. "Don't touch me Jacob Black." I said acidly.

He clenched his jaw tightly and his body stiffened. At that moment I was afraid of him. This nice kid that I had only really ever met once was warning me of my Edward. He couldn't possibly know the truth about him and his family. I stepped farther away from him.

He regained his calm after a moment and looked at me with fear and worry on his face. "Bella, I'm sorry. I know you don't know me very well, but I am trying to protect you. The Cullen's are dangerous, you have to stay away. We wont let anyone hurt Charlie's daughter, he is like a second father to me Bella. I won't let him hurt you!!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Jacob, they are great people. You obviously don't know what you are talking about; you have to leave right now."

"BELLA THEY ARE VAMPIRES!!" His voice boomed. My body froze …. How did he … I didn't know what I was supposed to do, or say. I just knew he had to leave and right now.

"Ha ha ha very funny Jacob, Happy Halloween. You need to get out now." I said, trying to brush off what he had said.

He walked out of the door furious and turned around to look at me. "You will listen to me Bella."

"Right." I said, and shut the door in his face and locked it. I ran straight up to my room to call Edward and saw that he was climbing through my window at that exact second.

"Bella!!!" He shouted as he ran to me in a flash and pulled me close. I couldn't help but cry. I felt like I was still dreaming. How did Jacob know those things, and why was he so adamant about me staying away from Edward.

"E-Edward …" I said in between a gasp. "Jacob … he… he knows!! How does he know Edward!? I didn't tell anyone I swear!! He said I have to stay away from you."

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap trying to comfort me. "It's okay my love. It's okay. We have to go see Carlisle right now. He will explain everything, we should have told you sooner." He said with worry in his voice.

* * *

Phew that was the longest chapter I have written so far by over 1000 words!!!!

I'm sooooo sorry it has been so long since the last post. I hope you guys can still remember what's going on in the story; I know I had to reread some stuff at first. I hope you liked the chapter, I knew it had to be a good one to make up for not updating in a while. It was a really busy Christmas break but now that I'm back at school I will be able to update regularly again.

Ooooh and I am so excited! I finally reached 100 reviews. throws confetti in the air

p.s. links to the pictures of their costumes are posted in my profile.


	12. Answers

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate….**

_He sat down and pulled me onto his lap trying to comfort me. "It's okay my love. It's okay. We have to go see Carlisle right now. He will explain everything, we should have told you sooner." He said with worry in his voice._

**CH 11 Answers**

After writing a note to let Charlie know I would be back soon we walked out the front door to go to Edward's. I looked around and noticed his car wasn't there, and neither was mine.

"Edward, how are we getting to your house?" I said, still stressing over what happened just a few short minutes ago.

"I'm going to carry you love." I looked at him with shock written all over my face.

"Edward, I know you are really strong and everything but that is pretty far."

"Don't worry; we just need to get out of here, and now." He said as he hastily pulled me onto his back and immediately bolted off. The speed at which he was running was unbelievable; I hid my face in his neck to stop the wind from pounding my face.

In just a few short minutes we were running down his driveway. When the house was in view he slowed to a walk and I climbed off frozen stiff, not only because it was cold, but because that was the scariest thing I've ever done in my life.

"Ed-Edward, how did you know Jake was there?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth as we walked towards the house.

"Alice keeps an eye on you when we aren't together. When you disappeared and she couldn't see anything at all I left to find you that instant." He said as he squeezed my hand.

"Disappear?"

"I can only hope that Carlisle has some answers because I don't understand it either." He replied.

When we walked into his house his whole family came rushing towards us.

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Are you okay?" Esme said sweetly as she hugged me tightly.

"Edward what happened?!" Emmett asked.

"Jacob Black was at Bella's house, he was trying to scare her away from us." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"He didn't …" Was all Esme could say.

"They act all high and mighty about their treaty, and they go and do something like this?!" Jasper nearly shouted.

"How dare he!" Alice agreed.

"Treaty? Edward what are they talking about?" I asked now very confused.

"You're about to find out my Bella." He looked around in search for Carlisle. "Where is he?" He asked Esme.

"Upstairs dear." Esme answered.

Edward took my hand and led me quickly up the stairs toward Carlisle's office. He paused in front of the door for a moment and then walked into the room to see Carlisle sitting in his favorite leather chair looking extremely worried.

"Bella you're alright." He said as he instantly brightened up.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said quickly, I needed answers. " What is all this about!? Why do you all seem to think he was going to hurt me?! What is this about a treaty?" Every question that was floating around in my head came pouring out all at once.

Edward and I sat in the couch nearest Carlisle, still hand in hand. "Bella, Jacob Black is the Alpha of a group of werewolves in La Push …."

I swear I must have been hearing things, or maybe even dreaming. Carlisle did not just say there were werewolves in La Push, and he definitely didn't say that Jacob Black was one.

"Excuse me?!" I said totally dumbfounded.

Carlisle smiled at me kindly. "Dear Bella, is it so hard to believe that there are werewolves? You know for a fact that vampires exist, and we clearly aren't supposed to." What he said made sense, but Jacob Black?

"But he seemed so normal…. Until tonight at least." I said as I covered my face with my hands.

"Well they normally are. Werewolves are people that can shape shift at their will into a wolf. Edward has been near enough to them once that he could hear they still retain their sense of who they are. They aren't the monsters you might be imagining, but they are definitely not to be messed with."

"How many are there?"

"We aren't exactly sure, it seems as if their numbers are increasing quite often. There could be anywhere between 7 and 10 right now, possibly more." Carlisle replied.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I laid my head onto Edwards's shoulder, no matter what happened I wasn't going to stop seeing him, he was my life now.

"Bella, try not to let all of this worry you. The La Push werewolves aren't bad people, they are just very protective of their family and friends. They also seem to fiercely dislike vampires. We will keep an especially close eye on you from now on though; you don't have to change anything. He shouldn't have tried to intimidate you into staying away from us if that's not what you want. If we were any other group of vampires it wouldn't have been such a bad thing." Carlisle explained.

Just talking to Carlisle and having everyone around was already making me feel better. It was shocking how close they were to me in such a short time. I loved them all as if they were my family. With my newfound relief courtesy of Carlisle, Edward and I drove back to my house. Having a boyfriend able to carry you around at high speeds is a neat thing, but doing it for miles was a freaky experience. We pulled into my driveway to see the lights were all on and Charlie was home.

I leaned over to kiss Edward goodbye, I was still afraid of him not being with me but I was hoping he could still spend some time with his family regardless.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked with worry thick in his voice.

"No, its okay, Charlie is home now." I said trying to reassure him.

"If I would have been there earlier today …." He started to say. I was afraid this would happen; he was going to blame himself.

"Edward its okay, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. If you would have been there you two probably would have hurt each other, which would have been worse. Charlie is home now. Please try not to worry. " I pleaded.

"I love you so much Bella, even the thought of losing you kills me, and for that kid to come here and try to threaten you to stay away is enraging."

"I love you to! Don't worry, nothing he could ever say or do could keep me away from you."

"I guess I will go to the meeting tonight then, but I will be back before you go to bed" He sighed.

"Meeting?! What meeting?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle is planning on calling a meeting with the werewolves over what happened today he was a lot more upset then he looked when we were talking to him."

"He was?! He looked so calm!" I exclaimed.

"That's Carlisle, he never loses it. Forks is neutral territory, but they still don't have the right to harass you Bella."

"Oh …"

"Charlie is waiting for you to come in my love." His ability to read thoughts still surprised me from time to time.

"Charlie? Waiting…. Oh!!" I laughed at my forgetfulness and quickly kissed Edward again before I jumped out of the car.

"I'll see you tonight, be safe Bella." I heard him say as I stepped onto the porch. I turned around to wave as he started his car and pulled out.

"There you are!" Charlie said as he opened the front door for me.

"Hey dad!" I said and then hugged him tightly.

"Sorry about this afternoon kiddo."

"Oh it's okay, Esme wanted to say hello so Edward took me over there after I saw your note. Sorry I wasn't back at 5:00."

"Don't worry about it, I just got home a few minutes ago myself. I just ordered some pizza for us; do you want to come with me to pick it up?"

"Sure dad!" I jumped at the opportunity to talk to him without the TV on in the background. I wanted to find out a little more about the Blacks.

We both piled into the cruiser and headed into town.

"So I saw Jacob today." I mentioned casually.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, he came over to … say hello."

"What a nice kid, he was asking about you last week. " Charlie revealed.

"He was?" I tried to sound surprised.

"Yeah, well I'm very proud of you Bells I can't help but brag about you when someone asks." This was very sweet, but if he only knew the trouble that was caused about his bragging I'm sure he wouldn't be so willing to talk about me from now on.

"Aw, that's sweet dad." I was trying to look and sound as casual as possible.

"He sure looked disappointed when I told him about you and Edward. I think he might have had a thing for you." He winked.

"I don't think so dad. He is a little too young." This was starting to get painful, I wanted to know more, but just talking about Jacob was making me angry.

"He doesn't look young! That kid looks like he is in his mid twenties at least, I swear if I didn't know any better I would think he was lying about his age.

"So dad, how long have you known the Blacks?" I wanted to know just how far back this friendship went.

"Oh, yeaarrss Bella. I've known Billy since before you were born, we have been fishing buddies since we were teenagers. When his wife died about 10 years ago he had a really hard time but I was there for him, we have been like brothers ever since." Charlie had a sad smile on his face as he thought of his oldest friend.

"Oh, wow dad." I had to remind myself that the Blacks weren't bad people, even if Jacob was a meddlesome little …

We pulled into the parking lot of Angelo's Pizza and Charlie got out of the car to go get the food while I waited in the car. I was shocked to see how busy it was inside, but then I remembered it was a Saturday night. I sat patiently and looked out the window when I saw a person that looked just like Jacob run by the left side of the car. I felt the panic rise in my chest, it was so quick! Maybe it wasn't him, I told myself. I felt intense relief when I saw Charlie walk out the door with a large box of pizza.

"The line in there was terrible!" He said as he opened the door.

I nodded my head, as I looked around to see if it was really Jacob out there.

"Bells are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." He said as he looked at me with concern. I've seen a vampire and a werewolf today; it wouldn't be unlikely for me to see a ghost too.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just saw a sick looking cat run by outside, it looked hurt." I said, trying to explain the worry that was probably all over my face.

"Oh, okay Bells. So um, how about we go pick out a movie to watch tonight. There isn't anything good on."

"Sure dad, sounds great." I said with fake excitement.

Charlie started the car and drove just a few buildings down the street to the video store.

"We should get a scary movie, it is Halloween next week after all." Charlie said happily as we entered the store.

Charlie walked straight to the horror movie section and walked down it slowly, as I followed him I couldn't help but laugh as I saw a cover with a vampire on it with blood on its face. I kind of felt like I was living in a horror movie right now, with my vampire boyfriend and a stalker werewolf. Things are definitely not normal in my life.

"Oooooh! How about this one Bell's?!" He said as he held out the latest zombie flick. I couldn't help but wonder if there were zombies out there too; the thought gave me the shivers. I hated those movies, and I probably wasn't going to watch it anyways.

"Looks good, let's get it." I said with my fake enthusiasm.

We walked to the front of the store to check it out and then we were on our way home. The car ride home was full of small talk about work and school, and how he heard the movie was pretty gruesome. In just a few short minutes we were thankfully back at the house.

"Is pepperoni still your favorite Bells?" Charlie asked as we walked through the front door and went into the living room.

"Yep, sure is. I'll go get some plates dad." I said as he sat in his favorite chair and grabbed a piece of pizza.

When I returned he was already starting to put the movie in. I was kind of dreading this, I really didn't like zombie movies. To tell the truth they gave me nightmares, but it seemed a better alternative to werewolf or cheesy and untrue vampire movies.

I grabbed a small piece of pizza and ate it quickly before the gore began. I was ready for bed after the first 10 minutes when the first zombie appeared but I stuck it out until the brutal end. I distracted myself with thoughts of Edward, and the party yesterday. His Spartan costume was particularly helpful to think of when the ending came around.

"Wow!!" Charlie nearly shouted.

"That was disgusting." I said blankly.

"I liked it! Jeff was right about this one." He replied.

It was around 9:00 and I was already dead tired, and looking forward to seeing Edward. A nasty attack of the yawns signaled Charlie that I was ready for bed.

"Well Bells, I guess its time to hit the hay." He said as he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, I'm beat." I replied.

"I bet you are, wasn't the Halloween party last night?" He asked.

"Yeah" I smiled at the thought of it. "It was great!"

Charlie laughed as he came over to hug me goodnight. "Go to bed kiddo, Ill put away the food and turn out the lights."

"Thanks dad, tonight was fun. Goodnight."

"Night Bells."

I walked up the stairs slowly, still cautious of falling. As soon as I got into my room I changed into my pajamas and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I was way too tired to take a shower tonight. When I was back in my room I picked up my phone and called Edward.

"Hello love." He answered.

"Hey."

"The meeting just ended a few minutes ago, it didn't go to well."

"What happened?!" I asked now very worried.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get there. I just have to talk to Carlisle real quick and I will be straight there, no more than 15 minutes I promise."

"Okay, no rush." I told him even though I couldn't wait to see him. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you my Bella, be there shortly. Goodbye"

"Bye bye." I said and then we both hung up the phone.

I got up and went digging in my overnight bag for my charger, my phone was about to die. When I got up and turned around Jacob Black was standing in the middle of my room.

"Bella, I warned you to stay away from him. I didn't want to do this …." He said with an eerie calmness.

"Jacob …" Before I even had a chance to scream he threw me over his shoulder and jumped out of my window. With lightning speed he was running straight towards the forest. The wind was knocked out of me from when he threw me on his shoulder and I was still unable to scream let alone breathe. When we were in the forest and the canopy was so thick, not even the sky could be seen, he paused. I heard movement from behind me.

"Did you get her?" A voice I never heard asked from behind a tree.

"Yes, we have to get out of here now. The bloodsucker is going to be here soon." As soon as he said that I forced myself to start screaming Edwards's name, hoping that he could somehow hear me.

"You don't want to be doing that girly." Another voice said, and then I heard the sound of tape being opened and then cut, I screamed even louder as the unknown person then covered my mouth.

"What are you doing Paul?!" Another voice asked.

"Someone is going to hear her!!" He nearly shouted.

"You mean someone is going to hear you!!?" They replied.

"We have to leave, NOW." Jacob commanded. At that moment he began running, and so did the group of people around us, deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

Hey guys! Hoped you liked the chapter, it's getting a little intense, yikes! Sorry I ended there but I just love cliffys. Review please, let me know what you are thinking! 


	13. The Meeting

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate….**

_"Someone is going to hear her!!" He nearly shouted._

_"You mean someone is going to hear you!!?" They replied._

_"We have to leave, NOW." Jacob commanded. At that moment he began running, and so did the group of people around us, deeper and deeper into the forest._

**CH 12****The**** Meeting**

EPOV

_An hour earlier …_

We waited in the large clearing where my family often went to play baseball for the mutts from La Push to show up. My family's thoughts were full of worry and I hated those animals for causing all this stress on my Bella and my family. The pack was getting closer, it sounded like they brought the entire group with them. I heard at least 10 people's thoughts growing louder by the second.

"They are almost here." I told my family. We all gathered together, we wanted to present a unified and strong front.

At last the first of them came into the clearing. It was Jacob and he was strutting confidently towards us. My body stiffened with rage the moment I saw him, he was the one that scared my Bella.

"Calm down Edward." Jasper whispered, sensing my rage.

Nine more were behind Jacob; they followed him out of the woods in a V formation. Their thoughts were calm, and they were all confident.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" Jacob spat at Carlisle.

"Now, now, young one." Carlisle said trying to calm him, their tempers were short and we didn't want them to explode just yet. "We aren't here to be hostile, but we have to talk about what you did to Bella this afternoon."

When Carlisle said her name Bella popped into Jacobs mind. An image of her smile, and then her lovely body flashed through his mind. _He doesn't deserve her! __He's__ a monster, she __can't__ be happy with him! He must be forcing her to be with him._ Said his thoughts.

I was so close to ending his pathetic life now that Jasper had to hold me back. The whole pack tensed with excitement, they all wanted a fight.

"So that's what this is about." Jacob replied. "Forks isn't yours, and neither is Bella. If I feel the need to warn her to stay away from you then you can't do anything about that."

"Want to bet!!?" I stepped forward hoping for a fight but my family pulled me back again and I felt Jaspers calming affects take over.

"So this is Edward…" Jacob sneered as he looked me over.

"Yes, I am Edward, and you messed with MY girlfriend today. Do it again pup and you will wish you were never born."

"Edward, that's enough. Esme, please take Edward home." The anger in Carlisle's voice was fierce, but it was mostly due to Jacob, and not myself his thoughts reassured me. _You are going to make things worse with your tempter Edward, let me take care of it. Just go home please, __and let me deal with this child_

I didn't want to anger my father, but I didn't want to leave. Esme came over to me and started to escort me away from the group.

"Yeah, go home with your mommy!" Jacob shouted.

"Edward please" she whispered. "Don't sink to that level, you can only make things worse right now." My mother pleaded. I lowered my shoulders in defeat, I didn't want to upset my family or give the animals another reason to harass my Bella.

"Fine" I said through gritted teeth.

Esme and I ran home and I went straight to my room and began pacing. I wanted to talk to Bella but I knew she was spending time with her dad and I didn't want to interrupt. Finally I turned on some jazz and laid down on my couch trying to calm myself. I heard a knock on the door along with Esme's worried thoughts.

"Come in Esme."

She opened the door cautiously. "Oh Edward." She sighed as she came to sit next to me on my couch.

"It's going to be okay, I promise honey." She said, and then pulled me into a hug. "Whatever happens we wont let them keep you two apart."

"They could never keep us apart, but I'm worried about what might happen if they try." I confessed. "I don't want her to get hurt because of those immature and over emotional animals."

"I know dear. Hopefully Carlisle can smooth things over, you know he's good at that."

"There is no smoothing him over, he's furious, and he wants Bella. I don't think he will give up."

Esme sighed and her face looked worried as her mind raced. "There are so many of them now."

"There is more waiting back in La Push too." I informed her and her eyes widened in horror.

"More?! Oh Edward, this isn't good. Does Carlisle know?"

"No, I just heard about it tonight when they came in the clearing."

"How many more?!"

"More than 5, but they are new, and very young."

"I'm afraid this is happening because of us Edward, they didn't start coming back until we came here." _They don't deserve to be tu__rned into monsters just because w__e live near them._

"I don't know mother."

"Edward, have you thought about making Bella one of us? She has changed not only yours, but our life for the better since you found her." _Then we could leave this place,__and not have to worry about anyone getting hurt._

"I love her with my entire being. The thought of taking her life to make her one of us kills me, but the thought of her getting hurt or dying kills me even more. I just don't know Esme; I think we would have to talk about it. If we did make that decision I would want it to happen because its want she wanted; not to avoid a fight with an annoying pack of werewolves."

Esme pulled me into another hug. "No matter what happens, I'm just so happy that you are happy and you found each other."

Finally I could hear the rest of the family arrive home and their thoughts didn't sound good.

"They are back!" She said excitedly and ran downstairs to see what happened. Just then my phone rang and I was happy to see it was Bella even though I was anxious to talk to Carlisle.

"Hello love." I said as I opened the phone.

"Hey." Her voice was such a relief to hear, I was dying to see her again.

"The meeting just ended a few minutes ago, it didn't go to well." I informed her.

"What happened?!" She asked quickly, sounding worried.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get there. I just have to talk to Carlisle real quick and I will be straight there, no more than 15 minutes I promise."

"Okay, no rush." She replied sweetly. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you my Bella, be there shortly. Goodbye"

"Bye bye."

I missed my Bella more than air and it had only been just a few hours. I was impatient to get back to her side after what happened today but I had to talk to Carlisle first. I walked to his door quickly and heard him inside worrying just as everyone else in the house was.

I knocked on the door quietly and heard his approval for me to come in. "Hello Edward."

"Carlisle … what are we going to do?" I asked desperately as I slumped into the nearest chair. The meeting tonight was troublesome, there were more members of the La Push pack then we ever would have guessed.

"I'm not sure yet Edward. Jacob wasn't backing down, and kept insisting that we left Bella alone. I told him that your relationship wasn't going to end just because he didn't like it and that made him even more upset. He threatened to end the treaty which would obviously cause a war. Jasper was trying to calm them down and that just made things worse. He was being irrational, how they could allow a 17 year old boy to be a tribe leader ….." Carlisle lowered his head into hands and sighed. "I can't bare to lose years of peace between us over an emotional teenager."

"I'm so sorry Carlisle." It broke my heart to be causing my family and Bella so much trouble over my selfishness, but I couldn't let her go.

"Don't be sorry Edward, you and Bella deserve to be happy, don't ever feel sorry for that."

_Oh no … Bella, Bella where are you!!?_

Alice's panicked thoughts hit me like a wrecking ball. In an instant she appeared in the room with us, completely in a frenzy.

"Edward, she's gone again!! RUN EDWARD! RUN!" Alice shouted, her whole body shaking.

I was out of the house and into the woods in moments. I couldn't think, a twisting horrible painful feeling was booming in my chest.

"No, no, no, no!" I shouted as I ran, I pushed my limits, forcing my body to move faster than it ever had. Everything was a blur and branches and small trees snapped as I ran through them. I heard my family urging me faster from somewhere behind, they were following me. At last in just less than a minute I could see her house, her window was open and the whole area reeked of those disgusting mutts. I quickly ran up to her house and jumped through the window into her room. She was gone! My Bella was gone and her room smelled like that alpha idiot Jacob. I listened carefully hoping she would be somewhere else in the house but it was silent and Charlie was in the next room snoring. I had to get out of here before I broke something, I had to find her. In an instant I was out of there and following the trail that he left going straight into the forest. The whole woods smelled like them, there was at least 4 different scents that all gathered in one area where I found my family.

"Edward!!" Esme sobbed.

"They took her…. She's not there!" I felt like my chest was about to cave in and my body was shaking. My body craved to feel Jacobs bones snap under my hands and then rip the rest of him to shreds.

"There was more than one, the trails lead everywhere." Emmett said.

"It doesn't matter, we know where she is. They took her to La Push, the one place we can't go unless we want a full out war with them." Carlisle replied solemnly.

I leaned on the nearest tree gasping, I needed her. I couldn't exist without her. I sank to my knees, for the first time in my vampire life I felt weak. I didn't know what to do. I had to save her, but to do so would destroy the treaty that Carlisle worked so hard to create. I would save her, but I would do it alone. I couldn't risk my family's life.

"I'm going to get her back." I whispered.

"We will all get her back Edward! They are gong to wish they were never born." Emmett said as he punched the nearest tree causing a deafening crack as the tree split and fell to the ground.

"No, I have to do it alone. I can't lose you all too."

"It doesn't matter what you say Edward, we are all coming with you whether you like it or not!" Alice interjected.

"She is our family now too, we're going to get her, and we're going to make sure this never happens again!" Jasper added, releasing a feeling of confidence and fury.

There was no use fighting with them when I had to get my Bella back. "Fine, just please, when I find him, stay out of my way!" I got up off of the ground and nodded my head and we all began running towards the line, the one line that if ever crossed would inevitably cause a war between my family and the filth in La Push.

We reached the line dividing our territories in minutes and paused. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were on my right. Alice, Rose, and Emmett were on my left. "You can still change your mind." I said as I looked at each of them.

"Don't bet on it." Alice said with an evil grin on her face, she looked fierce.

With that, we stepped over the line together and began speeding along the scent trail that they left, the trail that would lead me back to my love.

* * *

Yikes! Um well hope you all like the chapter, this was a pretty intense one to write, I got into it and could feel my heart pumping and everything. I had a hard time starting this one(that's why it took so long to update), but once I finally did the story poured out of me. I can promise you the next chapter is going to get a lot crazier, and I am hoping to get that out sometime this weekend.

Review please! It makes me write faster!


	14. Naive

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate…**

_"Don't bet on it." Alice said with an evil grin on her face, she looked fierce._

_With that, we stepped over the line together and began speeding along the scent trail that they left, the trail that would lead me back to my love._

**CH 13****Naive**

After what felt like forever of being carried on Jacobs's back, we finally started to slow down. We entered a clearing with a small house; Jacob went straight for it and then knocked on the door. A large man with dark hair and dark skin similar to Jacobs opened the door looking very stressed.

"Jacob, what did you do!?" the man exclaimed. A young woman walked up behind him, from the side of her face she was very beautiful, but as she turned to look at me I saw a large scar run down her entire face.

"Emily go back to bed please, I'll handle this." He softly whispered to her.

"Sam, let us in." Jacob said, sounding very aggravated. Sam lowered his head in defeat and allowed my captors to come into his house. He sat me down onto a couch and took Sam into what looked like the kitchen. Emily came to me quietly as they turned the corner.

"What is going on!?" She whispered as she gently peeled the tape off of my mouth, my eyes filled with tears as I rubbed my mouth.

"They just showed up, and took me. Jacob doesn't want me to be with Edward." She looked afraid as these words came out of my mouth.

"You're Bella …. Chief Swan's daughter?!" She said as she got up and began pacing in front of me.

"I am."

"That stupid, idiotic child! He's going to get us all killed because of this!!" She shouted.

"Emily, calm down please sweetheart. They are going to take her back." Sam said as he entered the room.

"When!!?" She exclaimed.

"Jacob wanted to talk to her."

"SO HE KIDNAPPS HER AND RISKS GETTING US ALL KILLED!!? JACOB BLACK! YOU IDIOT, YOU KNOW THEY ARE GOING TO COME FOR HER AND BREAK THE TREATY! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" She shouted, now fully panicked. Sam ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Calm down sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you. They have 5 minutes, and then they are taking her back." He whispered to her as she sobbed in his arms.

I didn't know what to say, or what to do. Sam and Emily didn't deserve to get hurt, but I knew Edward was going to be furious and worried. If he knew I was gone he would come for me.

Jacob sat next to me and looked into my eyes pleadingly, but I turned my head in protest. I couldn't stand to even look at him right now. "Bella … I'm sorry I took you like that. But I needed you away from there, where I could talk to you and not worry about him showing up. You have to stay away from him, he's a vampire, he could kill you. I won't let that happen, that would destroy Charlie."

I stood up and looked him dead in the eyes and slapped him as hard as I could in the face. "Jacob Black! You have no right to say who I can, and can not be with. Nothing you say or do will keep us apart, and if you had any brains you would know they aren't dangerous. They don't hunt people you moron, and especially me above all others!"

"What makes you think they won't change their mind!? That having you so near won't tempt them!?" He nearly screamed, his body was beginning to convulse and Sam put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"I know they won't hurt me because something about me makes their thirst for blood go away!" I said through gritted teeth as I sat back down on the sofa full of rage. The room silenced when I said this and they all looked at me astonished.

"Great!! You take the one thing away that makes them a little less dangerous!" Emily shouted as she attacked Jacob with a pillow. Sam laughed and pulled her off of him.

"Will you control her already!?" Jacob said to Sam.

"Do you forget that you are in my house!?" Sam said as he stood up to his full height in front of Jacob.

"Do you forget that I am your alpha!?"

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't be anymore. I knew I should have never offered it to you. You're young, and naive, and you don't think! You put us all in danger tonight Jacob and I can't have that! Your time is almost up, finish your talk and get out of here!" Sam said with an eerie calmness and sat back down.

"Bella." Jacob said, holding onto his knees tightly trying to remain still. His body was still shuddering, but was slowly calming. "I care about you, and I love Charlie like a father. It doesn't matter if they don't want your blood; they can and will still hurt you. They ruin lives; they have ruined all of ours. We are what we are because of them. I wont let them ruin your life, just please Bella, think about Charlie." He pleaded.

"What are you talking about? Edward has done nothing but made my life better, you don't know what you are talking about and you just need to stop. Let me go home, and let me just forget this ever happened! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of your stupidity." I got up and walked towards the door when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Let go of her!" Emily shouted as she pulled his arm off of me. "You can't make her stay away from him, just like no one could make me stay away from Sam. Just stop it Jacob." She stood in front of me protectively. If this would have been a different time and place I knew Emily and I could have been good friends. She was in the same situation as me in a way, we were both in love with men that maybe others thought we shouldn't, but it didn't matter.

"Sam, we are taking her home before this gets out of control! NOW!" She demanded.

"Your time is up Jacob, just go home." Jacob stood up stiffly and walked out of the front door, along with my three other captors.

"Come on Bella, let's get you home." Emily said softly to me. She grabbed my hand and we began to walk out of the door when the three of us heard a loud howl from off in the distance, and then a voice that sounded just like…..

"Edward!!" I screamed and ran outside towards his calls for me.

* * *

Oh man, I told you it was going to get crazier. Next update will be really soon, maybe even by early tomorrow. Next chapter will also be significantly longer (sorry for this one being so short).

Let me know what you are thinking! Reviews make me type so much faster!


	15. Conflict

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate…**

_"Come on Bella, let's get you home." Emily said softly to me. She grabbed my hand and we began to walk out of the door when the three of us heard a loud howl from off in the distance, and then a voice that sounded just like….. _

_"Edward!!" I screamed and ran outside towards his calls for me._

**CH 14 ****Conflict**

"Bella?" He called, but I couldn't see him, it was too dark.

"I'm here Edward!" Finally this was all going to be over and done with; at last on the opposite end of the clearing I saw movement. It was him he was running towards me so fast I almost couldn't see him. Within seconds I was in his arms and he was kissing every inch of my face. The rest of the Cullens were close behind from what I could see.

"I love you so much. I'm never leaving you ever again!" He said in between kisses. My eyes filled with tears of joy, I just wanted to go home now and be with my Edward.

"I love you too!" I replied in between sobs of joy.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and we both looked up to see everyone staring at us. Edward became tense again as be put me back on the ground but still held tight to my hand.

"Where is he?" He asked Sam and Emily calmly.

"I don't know." Sam replied uncomfortably, Emily was beside him with tears in her eyes from watching us together. "We didn't know he was going to do this."

"Edward, please can we just go home. Sam and Emily had nothing to do with this." I said as I tried to pull him away.

"He will pay for this." Edward said stiffly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sam nodded. "We won't be involved with a child who steals innocent girls in the middle of the night. I will do everything I can to see that there is some kind of punishment. Just take her home; I'll try to calm things down. I won't let a war start because of him."

"Thank you Sam." Carlisle replied. At that moment there were howls surrounding us and my family tensed around me.

"Go! Just go now!" Sam shouted, but it was too late. The largest russet wolf I have ever seen came charging into the clearing with all his teeth barred. Edward pushed me behind him and the rest of the Cullens surrounded me tightly. Sam ran into the front of us and transformed into a black wolf that equaled the others size. Slowly more and more wolves came into the clearing, I counted 13 but there could have been more.

"No, no, no. Edward please take me home, please. Let's just go!" I begged and I clung to him tightly.

"Bella, they aren't going to let us. Jacob thinks we have broken the treaty and wants us to pay." He replied quietly.

The black wolf stood in front of us protectively as the others began to circle us.

"Don't worry Bella; nothing is going to happen to you." Emmett said confidently, his eyes reflected the excitement I was sure he was feeling.

I suddenly heard Emily beside me crying, the Cullens had ushered her into my protective circle. "Sam, please … come back to me." She sobbed, he turned around to look at her and at that moment the large russet wolf attacked and threw Sam to the side effortlessly. "No!! Jacob, stop it!!" She shouted.

Before I knew it all of the Cullens besides Edward and Esme were lined up in front of us looking so deadly, even I was afraid.

"Jacob, this is enough! We only came to get Bella back. You are out of control; you're hurting your own people!" Carlisle shouted.

Sam flew back into view and was attacking Jacob. He had him by the neck and was shaking him when three others that were surrounding them now started tearing at Sam. When this happened there was an explosion as five of the Cullen's began throwing the three wolves attacking Sam off. They threw them so far off into the distance that I couldn't tell where they landed except for the sound of cracking trees. When they retaliated the rest of the pack sprang into action and there were now two or three wolves to each Cullen.

"Edward, they are outnumbered! I have to help I'm sorry." Esme said with sorrow in her voice, he nodded and she was gone. All that was protecting Emily and me from chaos was my Edward. Howls of pain and the sound of crashing boulders was all I could hear as the Cullens continued to fight-off the ever growing pack of wolves.

I saw Emmett launching smaller wolves farther into the forest laughing his booming laugh. Rose looked as if she were dancing as she distracted others in the distance from joining the main fight. Jasper and Alice worked together plucking them away from the main fight and were also throwing them into the woods. Esme and Carlisle were alone in the Center with 3 other large wolves and Sam who was still holding Jacob by the neck viciously, I could hear his yelps and I couldn't help but feel bad.

Edward was beside me jittering, I could tell he was anxious to join in the battle but I didn't want him to leave me and Emily alone. There were too many of them, and the wolves that were thrown into the distance were charging back into the clearing. The Cullens were outnumbered, when I saw one grab Rosalie by the arm and attempt to rip her apart I knew I had to let him help.

"Edward, go! Help them before it's too late!! I love you!" I pulled him close and his lips met mine with such intensity it was as if it would be the last we ever shared. With tears streaming down my face I pushed him towards the fight, I had to let him save his family.

"I love you!" He said as he kissed me one last time and disappeared in the madness.

"Bella, we have to get away from the fighting before one of us gets hurt. Were the only ones who can't recover from this." Emily said as she wiped the tears off of her face and pulled me towards the house.

It happened so quick that I barely saw it. Jacob somehow threw Sam across the clearing and made a bee line towards Edward right after he pulled off the wolf that was on Rosalie. Jacob leaped towards Edward and landed on his back. Edward threw him off instantly and the two began to circle each other.

"Bella, come on!" Emily shouted, but I couldn't move.

Edward lunged at Jacob and he sprung into the air again. He caught him mid leap and swung him into the nearest tree causing it to snap in half and fall right into the middle of the fighting which nearly landed on Jasper before Alice pulled him out of the way. Edward raced back towards us after seeing that the fight was moving closer to where I was standing.

"Are you okay?!" I asked as I jumped into his arms. As he carried me towards the house he also took Emily by the hand to lead her with us. I looked over his shoulder to see Jacob running straight towards Edwards turned back again.

"Edward!!!" Alice shouted trying to warn him. He turned around to look at his sister when Jacob leaped into the air to jump on him, digging his claws into my arm and back as he tried to further attack. A final paw struck me in the head and everything started to go black. The smell of blood overwhelmed me, all I felt was pain and all I could hear were the screams of the people around me. I closed my eyes to escape the pain and attempted to hold on tighter to Edward … then everything went black.

A few seconds earlier

**EPOV**

_Now he__'__s mine_

"Edward!!!" I turned around when I heard my sister screaming my name just as Jacob was jumping in the air with the intention of landing on my back.

He was too quick and too close, I tried to turn to shield Bella who was clinging onto my chest but it was too late. He landed on her with all his force and dug his teeth and claws into her back and arms and with a final swat to her head I could feel her loose consciousness. I did my best to throw him off with my one free arm but he had already realized what he had done and jumped off of us.

_No__ no__ no__ no__ no, why did that stupid idiot have to turn!!!??__ Oh Bella I'm so sorry!_

"Oh Bella!" I shook her softly. "Bella open your eyes! Please open your eyes." I begged her.

Her body was limp as I held her in my arms.

"Carlisle!!!!!" As the smell of her blood spread through the clearing the fighting stopped. "She's hurt!!"

Carlisle came rushing to my side and all the wolves besides Sam went to surround Jacob who had changed back into his human form and was laying on the ground crying.

"Look at what you did to her you disgusting beast!!!" I shouted between my sobs of pain. Carlisle tried to take Bella away from me but I wasn't going to let her go.

"Edward, you have to let her go, she is loosing a lot of blood." He pleaded. I reluctantly released my angel into his care. "We have to get her to our house; we can't take her to the hospital like this." He said after looking at her briefly.

Sam had limped towards us and his Emily ran into his arms crying. "I'll deal with these children, take care of her." He said to Carlisle.

"Oh no, Bella." Alice cried as she saw her broken body and fell into Esme's arms.

I wanted to kill him, I wanted him dead and in little pieces but I didn't have time for that now. The love of my life was hurt and I had to be with her. I promised I wouldn't leave her, and she got hurt because I broke that promise.

Carlisle ripped up his shirt to cover up some of the open wounds temporarily and then picked her up . "We have to hurry." As soon as the words were out of his mouth my family began running as fast as we all could back to the house.

It took less than two minutes to get back to our home and still it seemed as if it took too long. The spots that Carlisle had covered were soaked with blood and she wasn't moving, her body was as limp as a rag doll. We entered the house and he laid her down gently on the dinning room table.

"Esme get my medical bag. Rosalie find as many bandages as you can. Alice I need hot water and towels. Edward, stay with her, I'll be back in less than a minute I need to get blood from the hospital." Carlisle said quickly, and most of my family disappeared to help him. Jasper and Emmett were left behind me; both of their thoughts were frantic but they were trying to comfort me.

As she laid there lifeless I felt my world falling apart. My head was spinning, my body was shaking, and I felt like I was about to die myself. I sat at the chair closest to her head and took her hand in mine.

"Bella, I love you so much. Don't leave me please." I whispered in her ear. I buried my head in her soft hair and waited for the rest of my family to come back. Her heartbeat was growing fainter by the second.

Esme was back first, followed by Rosalie, then Alice. They were standing around the table all waiting for Carlisle to return, all of them quietly sobbing. When at last he returned he came into the room with his arms full of small bags of blood.

"Okay, were going to have to work fast if she has any chance. Edward, are you willing to change her if this doesn't go well?" _I'm so sorry so__n. __ I know you didn't want it to be like this. _

I nodded my head, giving my approval. I wouldn't let her die like this. I wanted to make this decision with her, but that wasn't going to happen right now.

Esme and Carlisle began cutting off her clothes to better access her wounds. He injected her with morphine to help with the pain and began sewing up one of the many large gashes covering her small delicate body. Esme cleaned the other wounds and wrapper them up as Carlisle finished sewing up one and began working on the next. Once the wounds on her torso and arm were taken care of he moved up to the last one on her sweet and innocent face.

Most of her skin was covered in bandages after the two of them finished and it broke my heart even more. Esme carried her delicately to her and Carlisle's bedroom and I followed close behind. Once she was laid down he hooked up an IV to her un-harmed arm and began giving her some of the blood back that she has lost.

"There isn't anything else I can do son. I'm afraid she has some broken bones too, and she is starting to bruise a lot. Were going to have to wait to take care of that though." Carlisle said as he rested his hand on my shoulder. "All we can do is wait."

"Th-thank you." Was all I could say, I laid next to my sleeping angel and held her hand and waited patiently for her to come back to me. For the first time since I've known her she wasn't warm.

"I'll be back soon, let me know if you see any change." He informed me, and then walked out of the room to leave me alone with my love.

I waited by her side for hours; Carlisle came in and out often to give her more blood when a bag would run out, the rest of the family came in frequently to check on her as well. After 3 bags she started to get a little more color and she wasn't as cold anymore but she still didn't wake up.

It wasn't until the next morning until she made the first sound. "Edward." She mumbled in her sleep. My entire family heard it and came rushing into the room.

"Is she awake!?" Alice said excitedly.

"No, she is still asleep." I replied.

"Oh." She said, disappointed.

Carlisle gave her another dose of morphine so that she would remain painless and again I waited. Around Noon her eyes fluttered and her arm moved. I grabbed her hand softly.

"I'm here with you my love." I whispered into her ear.

"Edward?" she answered me with a hoarse voice, my heart was soaring.

"Oh love! I'm here, I love you so much!" I said quietly and kissed her hand.

"It hurts Edward." A tear rolled down her face.

"I'll have Carlisle get you something."

"What happened?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Jacob tried to attack me when I was holding you … you were hurt very badly."

"Am I … going to die?" She asked very quietly as more tears pours down her face.

"I won't let you die! You are going to make it." I said as I kissed a spot on her forehead that was un-bandaged.

"I don't want to leave you! Please, don't let me die. I … love you …. Edward."

"I love you too Bella, with my entire being. You won't die, I promise." Her hand went limp again and she didn't answer me after that. Carlisle came back into the room and gave her another shot; he also changed some of her bandages and checked her temperature.

"Edward, she has a fever. I'm afraid she has an infection from one of her wounds. I'm not sure how much longer she can last."

"I won't let her die!"

"Then you know what you're going to have to do."

I nodded my head. I made her a promise, and I was going to keep it. "How much longer should we wait?" I asked.

"We will give her until tomorrow. But I don't think we should wait any longer than that, otherwise it might be too late to change her." He said solemnly.

"Thank you for everything." I said quietly as he walked out of the door.

I couldn't help but feel a conflict of anticipation and dread for tomorrow. I wanted her to be ok, and I wanted her to live a normal life but if she couldn't then it would mean that she would be mine forever. Guilt washed over me, I couldn't believe how selfish I was when it came to Bella.

I didn't leave her side the entire day. Her fever was growing worse and I was constantly mopping her forehead with a damp washcloth to help cool her. She began mumbling in her sleep incoherent words, I was starting to get very worried about her. Carlisle had given her antibiotics earlier to fight the infection but it wasn't working fast enough. She was suffering, every movement she made she winced and cried out in her sleep. She woke up again late that night, after a particularly loud shout in her sleep.

"Edward!!!" She shouted as her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up.

"Bella, calm down. I'm here, you have to lie down."

"Ouch, ouch" She mumbled.

"Bella … are you still awake?!" I needed her to be awake. I had to tell her what we were going to do.

"Mhmm." She said as she opened her eyes slowly.

"You have an infection, and its getting worse, there are a lot of broken bones, and your cuts aren't doing well either."

"Mmhmm….." she mumbled.

"Do you … do you want to be changed Bella? I … I don't want to lose you. I love you so much!" I kissed her damp forehead softly. Her eyes widened.

"Yes! Yes please Edward! Everything …. hurts." She said as she began gasping for air. "I love you, don't let me leave you."

"Okay my love."

"I think we are going to wait a little longer, just in case the medication still works…."

"No, Edward please … all I feel is pain." Her eyes were getting heavy again, and her voice was trailing off.

"I love you Edward…." Her heart was growing faint again.

"Carlisle!!!" I shouted. I was afraid I was loosing her. He was there in an instant.

"We have to do it now. She knows, and she wants to be changed. She is suffering." If I could cry I knew that I would right now, my body was shaking again. I didn't want her to die, but it was inevitable now.

My entire family came into the room to support me. I knew it had to be me that did it; it would be what she wanted. To try to help her with the pain that we all knew she would be in for the next three days Carlisle gave her a large dose of morphine.

"I love you Bella." I whispered in her ear. I said my goodbye to her heart, and everything that went with her being alive. I would never see her blush again, or see a tear fall from her eyes. She would be one of us.

She cried out in her sleep in again and started moving. "Do it now son." Carlisle whispered.

With one last kiss to her soft lips I moved to her neck and kissed it softly and then for the first time in decades I sunk my teeth into human flesh. Her sweet blood flowed into my mouth, filling me with her warmth, once I knew plenty of venom had flowed into her I released her neck and stepped away.

"It won't be long now." Carlisle said softly.

In the hours to come her heart slowed more and more by the minute, her delicate body thrashed in pain and she cried out often. The song of Bella's heart ended Monday morning, a silence that made my own heart ache.

* * *

Phew, that was the hardest chapter to write, and it took forever!!! Hope you like it!

Review! It makes me type faster!


	16. Awakening

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate…**

"It won't be long now." Carlisle said softly.

In the hours to come her heart slowed more and more by the minute, her delicate body thrashed in pain and she cried out often. The song of Bella's heart ended Monday morning, a silence that made my own heart ache.

**CH 15 Awakening**

I woke up from the best night's sleep of my life. I felt awake, full of energy, and the feeling as if I could run a marathon. I opened my eyes slowly to see it was a very rare sunny day outside. I looked around the room to see if Edward was here with me and noticed I was in a foreign place. I had never been in this room before, and I wasn't sure where I was. I saw Edward in a chair opposite of the open widow and stared in awe of his dazzling skin. He was so beautiful; if only I could be half as beautiful as he was I would feel as if I deserved him. He sat in the chair motionless, his elbows were rested on his knees and his face was resting in his hands. He seemed as if he was worried, and now that I looked at him I noticed he was very dirty. His clothes were torn, and he was covered in blood.

"Edward?!" I said softly. My voice sounded foreign, I must have been asleep for a long time. I cleared my throat to try to make it sound a little more normal.

He perked up instantly, joy was all over his face and he rushed to my side. His sparkling skin was so close to me now I was dazzled by the glow he was emitting.

"You're awake!!" He said as he kissed my entire face, he didn't feel as cold as he normally did. I pulled him close to me, forcing him to lie next to me as I snuggled close to him.

"Was I asleep very long? I'm sorry Edward." I apologized. He really did look like he had been waiting awhile.

"Oh Bella …" His face was sad again. "You were … asleep … for about 2 and a half days." He said sorrowfully. I'm sure he was only exaggerating.

"Ha, ha, way to make fun of the human for sleeping." I joked.

"Bella?! Don't you remember?" He said seriously.

"Remember what Edward?"

"Bella …. You were changed. You got hurt very badly and I … we had no choice."

"What!?" I uncovered my body and jumped when I saw that I had the same glow as my Edward did.

"Edward?!! I'm a vampire!?" I nearly shouted. I was in shock, and I tried to remember the past few days but realized I couldn't.

"Yes …" He said, and he lowered his head in shame.

"What happened to me?" I could very briefly remember Jacob, and some people I had never met before. I think their names were … Sam, and maybe Emily. Images were flashing in my mind, but I couldn't seem to make sense of them. I saw a giant wolf, and Rosalie dancing, Emmett laughing.

"Oh, my love." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek. "Jacob kidnapped you; he was trying to convince you to say away from us. We came to save you and a fight broke out. I had to leave you for a moment to help my family, and when I came back to you he attacked us … well mostly you. You were hurt very badly. We were going to loose you Bella."

I noticed I had bandages all over my body as I sat up. I removed the blood stained bandages to see perfect smooth skin underneath.

"It was my entire fault, if I wouldn't have left you, if I wouldn't have turned around. I should have killed him right away … but I didn't. I should have grabbed you and ran the second we found you at that house … but I didn't. I hate myself for doing this to you, I never meant for it to happen this way!" His body was shaking, and he covered his face with his hands again.

"Edward." I said softly as I removed his hands from his face. He looked like he was in so much pain and it was hurting me. I kissed his lips softly, trying to get him to cheer up. "I love you. Thank you for saving me." He looked shocked when I said this and I couldn't understand why.

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise on the door and it burst open to reveal Alice jumping for joy.

"Bella!!! You're awake!!" She jumped onto the bed and hugged me tightly for the first time. "I'm so happy you are finally one of us! I've been waiting for this to happen since I met you."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" I replied with equal excitement. I had wanted this so badly ever since the day I found out what he really was but I was too afraid to tell him.

"I knew it would happen, but I couldn't see where or how. I understand why now, the werewolves block my sight. We only found that out recently thanks to you." She said cheerfully. Edward looked as if he was about to explode on Alice.

"How can you be so happy about all of this!!?" He nearly screamed at her. She looked at him in shock and backed away.

"How can you not be!?" She replied.

"Oh I don't know. I only had to kill the love of my life and in the process ruin hers!"

"Edward, you saved me!"

"NO, I damned you!" He said angrily. My feelings were really starting to get hurt.

"Well if you think changing me was so bad you should have just let me died!" I said furiously and shoved him off the bed with an alarming force and he fell to the floor with a crash. I ran into the bathroom and then slammed the door, which then splintered in some areas. I would have to learn how to control my strength once I calmed down.

"Way to go Edward!" Alice said as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't help but laugh a little when the tears didn't come pouring down. This emotional roller coaster was wearing me out, I had only been awake less than 10 minutes and I had gone from being the happiest I had ever been to the saddest.

I heard Edward get off the ground and walk slowly to the bathroom door.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He whispered as he leaned against the door.

"What did you mean then Edward?"

"Let me in please, I have to see you." He begged.

"Why should I?!" I asked.

"Because I love you with my entire being, and I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean too, I've just been so worried, and I've had so much guilt. I didn't mean to yell like that."

I opened the door slowly to see his face, he lit up as he saw me finished opening the door and then pulled me into his arms tightly.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He whispered into my ear.

"Only if you promise to stop blaming yourself!" I demanded.

"Fine, anything to make you happy again."

"Oh Edward, don't you know?!"

"I am happy! This is what I have always wanted, since the day I found out what you were I wanted this. I was just too afraid to tell you." I told him as I looked into his golden eyes that were full of love.

"You did?" He looked shocked. "What about school, your family, and your life?!"

"You are my life Edward." I told him, but when he mentioned family and school I couldn't help but worry a little. I didn't know how what I was going to do about either but I was sure that we would figure things out.

"I love you so much Bella." His lips touched mine and the fire that I had felt before my change felt like a little spark compared to a lightning bolt. My whole body tingled from his touch as our lips moved together. My senses became alert and his smell, his touch was intoxicating. He pulled away and smiled a truly happy smile at me.

"My, I mean our family is anxious to see you. Have you looked in the mirror yet?" He said as he looked my body over my head to toe.

"No… I haven't." I replied, I turned around to see a full body mirror on the other side of the wall and walked up to examine myself in it.

I had clothes on that I didn't have on before, which I noticed first. I was dressed in a loose pair of blue shorts, and a white tank top. I started by looking at my feet and worked my way up. Old scars that I had had from my childhood had all vanished from my legs. My body seemed curvier, and my butt definitely wasn't this shapely before. My waist was thinner, causing an hourglass shape that wasn't as prominent before. My breasts felt confined in the bra I had on now indicating that they had grown as well. My skin was as white as snow and so perfect it hardly seemed real. Last was my face … it was totally different, and yet the same as always. I looked polished, and refined. My lips seemed fuller and my nose was perfect. My eyelashes were full and alluring and had a natural curl, and my eyes … my eyes were red!

"My eyes! Edward what happened to them!?" I said worried.

He chuckled sweetly and kissed my eyelids softly. "All newborns eyes are red; it will take awhile for them to turn golden as mine are." He said as he brushed his fingers along my jaw line.

"How much longer?" I asked as I but my lip and noticed how sharp my teeth were.

"Less than a year, but don't worry about it we can get contacts for you to cover them up if you don't like the color."

"Oh, good. Yeah I would like that, they are a little creepy."

"Oh I disagree." He said with a devilish grin as his hands traveled down to my waist. "I think everything about you is so sexy, including your eyes." I was never more worried about him attacking me as I was now, but not in an 'I'm gonna eat you' kind of way.

He furrowed his brow and pulled me close to his chest. "They really are getting anxious. Alice is thinking about coming up here and busting the door down to get us out. Maybe you should take a shower and change your clothes, and then we can go downstairs and reveal the new you." He said.

"Okay. I do smell weird don't I?" I said as I sniffed the air. I smelled like blood and sweat, both very unappealing. "You should probably take one too, you haven't changed since the, um, accident, have you?" He looked himself over and I saw a flash of sadness appear and disappear from his face so quickly I wouldn't have noticed if I were still human.

"You're probably right."

"I'll have Alice get you something to wear. Take your time in the shower my love." He kissed me softly one last time and gave me my privacy to take a shower.

When I was undressed the full affect of my change was obvious. This wasn't the same body, and I wasn't sure what to think about it yet. I showered quickly, I wanted to know more about what happened the night I was hurt. Was I the only loss from that night, or were there more? An image of the fierce Cullens getting ready to attack flashed through my head and I was sure there had to be many others injured besides myself. I worried about my family, they would definitely notice when they see me. How would I explain this? Or would I not even be able to see them?

I finished my shower quickly and got out to see a towel and clothes waiting for me, Alice must have brought them in for me.

I dried off and put on the new clothes, they fit me perfectly. Alice really did know what she was doing when it came to clothes. I found a blow-dryer and quickly dried my hair as well. It was so smooth, full, and shiny; this was definitely not my hair. I took another look at the foreign body I was now trapped in and walked out of the bathroom to see my Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me, also freshly showered.

He was looking gloomy again until the moment he saw me, then he instantly perked up. He was holding me in his arms within the second.

"You look amazing." He said quietly as he trailed kisses up my neck. "Are you thirsty my love?" It didn't realize what he was talking about, when he dawned on me I felt sick to my stomach.

"No? I don't think so." I said as I wrinkled my nose at the thought of drinking blood.

"That's odd."

"It is?"

"Well newborns usually have an unquenchable thirst."

"Well, my throat is a little dry."I said trying to appease him.

"OKAY EDWARD, TIME TO SHARE!" I heard Alice shout. Edward laughed at his excited sister.

"Let's go my love." He said as he grabbed my hand and we exited the room and walked down the stairs to my new family and my new life.

* * *

Yay! Bella is finally a vampire! I hope everyone is enjoying the way the story is going. Next chapter we will find out about the La Push pack and what happened to them after the accident, I noticed a lot of people asked about that.

The last chapter was the second highest reviewed! Thank you to everyone who gave one! They are so encouraging to keep up with the frequent updates.


	17. Senses

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate…**

_"OKAY EDWARD, TIME TO SHARE!" I heard Alice shout. Edward laughed at his excited sister._

_"Let's go my love." He said as he grabbed my hand and we exited the room and walked down the stairs to my new family and my new life._

**CH 16**** Senses**

As the initial shock of actually being a vampire wore off I began to notice things that were unimportant initially. I could see the finest detail in everything around me. I could smell everything so perfectly, even the trees from outside were suddenly fragrant. I moved with a fluidity that I never had in life. I felt whole, complete in every way. This was the way I was meant to be.

"Are you okay love?" His velvet voice whispered as we stood at the top of the stairs. I shook myself out of a daze and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I'm fine. Everything just kind of hit me there for a second. Smells, sights, it's was amazing. I feel amazing." I said happily. His face brightened up, it was if a cloud was over his head and hearing my words made the sun shine again.

He smiled a smile so sincere and full I felt as if my heart was going to melt. "Let's go show you off my love." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs.

I felt a wave of excitement hit me, and then a moment later I saw Alice bouncing at the bottom of the stairs with Jasper shortly behind her.

"Oh Bella, you are so beautiful! This is what I saw, all those months ago. You and Edward, right now." She said enthusiastically.

Jasper chuckled at his excitable wife and smiled at me. "Welcome to the family little sister."

"Thanks." I knew that if I could still blush, I would be right now. I was a part of their family, I was one of them.

"Come on, still a few more left to see you. Esme is dying to hug you!" Edward said softly.

"Oh Edward!" Esme walked into the room with Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett behind her. Esme rushed to my side in an instant, and for the first time I could see her while she moved. She pulled me into a tight hug and I heard a small cry escape from her mouth.

"Oh Bella, I am just so happy you are still with us!" I was pretty sure she was crying, but the lack of tears made it hard to tell.

"Bella …. are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked. I felt very concerned as he looked at me carefully.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think I am?" I cleared my throat, looking for the burning sensation that Edward had described when he told me what it was like. "I might be?"

"Hmmm, it looks like the same gift you had on us also works for yourself. Very interesting." He said with a smirk on his face.

I felt very anxious, and then noticed Emmett twiddling his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Is it my turn yet!!?" He asked, sounding like a little boy who was waiting in a long line. We all laughed as he walked up to me slowly, examining me carefully.

"Are you sure she isn't breakable?" He asked skeptically to Carlisle, and Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled at me sympathetically.

"Yes, of course she isn't. She is one of us now." He replied.

"Excellent!!" He pushed through Carlisle and Esme who were in front of him to lift me off the ground and pull me into a breath-taking hug as he swung me around the room, his booming laughter filling the air. "I'm so happy you made it Bella!"

I felt wave after wave of happiness hit me, but there was a trace of guilt still floating around in the room.

"Okay okay Emmett, you can put her down now." Edward chuckled.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes I'm afraid you do, and it's a good thing I don't have to breathe anymore." I told him playfully.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Bella, let's all go sit in the living room." Carlisle said authoritatively.

I sat on the love seat in the elegantly decorated family room next to Edward as everyone else around me picked a seat next to their spouse. I was then trying to decide which question I wanted to ask first. I was worried about Charlie, school, and even Jacob. I hated Jacob for what he did to me, but in a way I was thankful. He helped give me my secret desire, and I knew deep down he was a good kid.

"What am I going to do about Charlie, and the rest of my family? He must be worried to death?" That was my main concern. I was feeling a little sad, but guilt again washed over me.

Alice flashed me a smile. "Well I took care of Charlie actually. After the accident I knew Charlie would wake up and find you missing and would worry, so I went over there before he woke up and left him a note saying we had to leave to go back to school early unexpectedly. I told him you had a paper that you forgot you had to write this weekend and needed to be back to as soon as possible to write it." I was never more thankful for her ability than I was now. I didn't want Charlie to suffer because of what happened to me. "I also called Angela and said you wouldn't be at school for awhile because you were very ill."

"Wow. I guess that has them covered for now, but what about later?" Edward squeezed my hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss, making my whole body to tingle. I loved him so much, and the idea of being able to truly be close to him excited me.

"Stop it!" Alice whispered to Jasper, and smacked his leg.

"What?!" He asked confused.

Carlisle cleared his throat to bring back everyone's attention. "I'm not sure yet, but I think perhaps your little gift may make it possible to keep your life somewhat similar to the way it was. You might be able to go back to school soon, and even see Charlie. We are going to have to thoroughly test your tolerance for blood first though, and I still don't think it would be a good idea to stay in the dorms. Perhaps, that is if you don't mind, you could move in with Edward, Alice, and Jasper once we know you are safe to be around humans."

I looked around happily at the three of them to see their happiness reflected back at me. "We're going to be roommates Bella!!!" Alice said with enthusiasm. I could already feel the pain from the makeovers and shopping trips that would result from this, but I could honestly say I was looking forward to it.

"We should probably take you hunting. I know you might not feel thirsty now, but someone is coming over tonight, and we should take every precaution." Carlisle said.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Sam, he is coming over to renegotiate the treaty." He replied. I then remembered my questions about Jacob.

"What happened to Jacob!?"

"We aren't sure yet, we are going to discuss that tonight when Sam comes over. He will pay for what he did to you." Edward replied, as he tensed with anger that seemed to spread to me.

Esme, sensing her son's sudden mood change stood up and brought attention to herself. "Okay you six, take Bella out hunting. But stay close to her Edward! Stay in the area as well please." She said motherly. I felt a little guilty about being excited to hunt down my first animal, and my family could tell.

"This is so exciting! Bella's first time!" Emmett said as he pulled me up from the couch.

"I just have one more question." I interjected as they as we were all ushered out the front door by Esme.

Esme smiled at me kindly. "Yes dear?"

"Well if I am still able to be around my friends and family how do I explain how I look? I feel like I'm in a totally new body, and yet it still looks like me. What would they think?"

Alice gave me a nudge, and then a wink. "Makeovers can do miracles to change how a person looks. We can just tell them that you finally let me have my way and I gave you an extreme makeover!!"

I let out a small laugh at her idea, but then after a moment of thinking about it, I thought it might just work. I was never one for lots of makeup or doing my hair, and I was definitely the queen of casual. It just might work.

I pulled Alice into a tight hug and thanked her for her idea. She would know if it would work after all, her visions hardly ever lead her wrong.

"Okay enough of that, let's get this party started!!" Emmett shouted enthusiastically and disappeared into the woods with Rosalie just behind him.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said as her and Jasper vanished into the woods.

I felt nervousness come from Edward. "Are you ready love?" As the smells from the outdoors overwhelmed my senses I nodded my head as Edward grabbed my hand and we began running faster than I ever had in my life.

Edward once told me it was like second nature for him to run, and as we flew through the forest I understood what he meant. My whole body moved as if this was what it was built to do. I didn't get tired, or short of breath I just flowed. I could hear the animals in the surrounding forest all around me, and smell each of their unique scents, but still the desire for their blood escaped me. I felt excited, and then Edward told me that Emmett had found a herd of deer up ahead and we increased our speed to catch up to them.

When the rest of the Cullens came into view I saw Emmett preparing to pounce on a cornered deer and felt fear overwhelm me. Panic took over my body and I fell to the ground.

"Noo!" I'm not sure why, but I couldn't let him. I felt as if when that deer died, so would I. Everyone froze and looked at me curiously and the deer escaped to Emmett's dislike.

"Bella what's wrong?!" Edward asked me, his face full of worry.

"I… I don't know. I just got really scared, I don't know why." Jasper looked at me curiously.

"Jasper did you do that?" Alice asked him, and he shook his head no.

"I felt like I was the deer, I was afraid …" Edward picked me up and held me close in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder, I was so confused.

"Bella, you felt the deer's fear?" Edward asked me softly.

"Yeah, I think so." He looked at Jasper, and Jasper once again shook his head.

"Bella … I think you might have the same gift as Jasper. When you got scared I felt the same as you, and so did the rest of us." He told me. "Are you still not thirsty?"

"No … I can't …"

"Okay, maybe we should go back home and tell Carlisle about this." He said as he kissed my forehead and he began running back to the house with me in his arms. Before I knew it we were on the porch and Esme and Carlisle were standing there waiting.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked curiously. I felt so embarrassed, and the feeling was so strong it was as if it was flowing from my body. Emmett was behind me laughing.

"Are you feeling embarrassed Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Um … yeah I guess a little." I said, full of shame. I was a vampire now, and I failed at my first hunt because I could feel the deer's fear. This was definitely embarrassing.

"I think you just made us all feel your embarrassment" He laughed. "You really are unique!" He said and kissed my lips softly and once again sent my body on fire. Emmett and Jasper were now laughing their butts off.

"Oh Bella, gross!!" They both said in between their laughter.

"Oh stop it will you!" Alice said as she smacked the two of them.

"Why don't the rest of you go finish your hunt, Edward and Bella can stay here." Esme said and she looked at them very upset. "Shame on you for picking on Bella!" This was directed at Jasper and Emmett.

"Oh you're no fun." Emmett teased, and then ran off into the woods with the other three behind him.

When Jasper was far enough away I could feel the emotions from the other people around me slipping away until it was just my own feelings again.

"It's just me now!!" I said excitedly. The three of them looked at me confused, which I happily couldn't feel. "The farther away Jasper got, the less and less I could feel your feelings!"

"Hmm, very interesting. It seems as if when someone with abilities isn't around they don't take affect on you, just as when you aren't around our thirst for blood comes back. Have you heard our thoughts, or had a vision yet?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Perhaps it will take time for you to be able to use the more complex abilities."

"Wow…" Was all Edward could say.

"Come on inside you two." Esme said as she ushered us back into the house.

"I think I want to lie down for a little while." I told them.

"Okay dear, go ahead. We will let you know when Sam gets here if you would like to be there during the meeting." I nodded my head in agreement; I really wanted to know what happened to them all after I left.

Edward led me upstairs to his room and sat on his leather sofa. I stretched out on the couch and laid my head in his lap.

"That was so weird. I don't think I like being able to feel how everyone else does, especially when we were hunting."

"It's pretty hard on Jasper, but he's used it by now." He said as he traced my jaw line with his finger tips sending a tingling sensation all through my body. I was happy that his touch still affected me the same way.

"Hmmm … there is something that I've always wanted to do." I said as I looked up into his gorgeous golden eyes.

"What is that my love?"

"This …" I jumped into his lap using my new speed and kissed him the way I had been dreaming I could for these past few months together. He was hesitant at first, but I think after he realized he couldn't break me anymore he let go and we were lost in the embrace of each other for I'm not even sure how long.

_These curtains just don't fit; I'm going to have to go shopping tomorrow._

I pulled away from Edward reluctantly. "Did you hear that?" Esme's voice sounded as if it were inside this room … inside my head.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he pulled my body closer to him, his eyes full of lust.

"Esme… said something about curtains?" Edward's eyes widened in shock.

"You heard that?!"

"Yes…"

"Bella, you heard Esme's thoughts!" He said excitedly. "You're amazing!" He said kissing me once again. "Carlisle, Esme!!" They both came into the room after Edward had called him with huge smiles on their face.

"Did you hear?!" He asked them.

"Yes, we did." They both smiled.

_She is truly unique._ I heard, coming from Carlisle.

At that moment we all heard a person approaching the house that wasn't one of us.

_Sam._

"Let's go downstairs, he's here." Carlisle announced. We all headed downstairs and Carlisle opened the front door to reveal Sam in his wolf form. He stopped behind a tree and transformed back into his human form and put on a pair of pants.

He walked towards the house hesitantly, I couldn't help but wrinkle up my nose, he smelled like a …. dog.

_I hope this isn't a bad idea_

"Good evening Sam" Carlisle said graciously.

"H-Hello. I can't stay long, my pack is a little nervous about me coming here."

"We understand."

"I wanted to tell you that you won't have to worry about the treaty ever again, or Jacob. He broke the treaty first, and you had no other choice but to come into our territory."

I stepped out from behind Edward into Sam's view.

"Bella … you're alive!!" _I can't believe he didn't kill her. _

He looked at me closely and then noticed the change. _Oh no _

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He said as he fell into his knees. _This is __all my__ fault, if only I wouldn't have let Jacob be alpha she would still be alive._

I couldn't let him blame himself. The only one to blame for all this was Jacob.

"It's not your fault Sam. Please don't blame yourself."

"But it is! If only I …"

"Please don't Sam, you did what you thought was right. The only one who should be blamed is Jacob, and still even then he was just trying to protect me. Even if he was incredibly wrong and stupid about it all."

"He has been punished, but even then it still doesn't make up for what he did to you. He gave up his position as Alpha, and I am head of the pack again. He wanted to disappear but I couldn't just let him run away from what he did. He has been forbidden from changing into his wolf form, and is banned from ever leaving La Push. We obviously can't turn him over to the police for what he did to you, but we will watch him."

I felt bad for Jacob, I really couldn't help it. Images of him curled up alone in his room crying flashed in Sam's head. I could hear the others getting close to home and I felt Sam get nervous the closer and closer they got.

"I should leave now" He said anxiously. "I'm very sorry Bella, for everything. Oh, and everyone was uninjured for the most part. Thank you for being …. gentle." He quickly said and ran off into the woods. Just as he was gone the rest of them appeared from the forest.

_Aw man! We missed it!_I heard Emmett think, and I looked over at Edward to see him laughing with me. I could tell Edward wasn't entirely satisfied with Jacob's punishment, but I was glad he wasn't letting it show. I felt as if enough people were hurt because of Jacob's actions, and I didn't want anyone's suffering to be increased.

"What happened?!" Alice said eagerly as they finally reached the house.

"Come inside, we'll tell you all about it. We also have another surprise from Bella to tell you about." Esme winked, and we all followed behind her.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and your questions were answered. What do you think about Bella's ability?!

Review please!

P.S. I put up my first poll! Check it out, it's a vote for what an ability should be in a future character.

okay ... I thought I did it right, but its not showing on my profile! Arg!


	18. Walls

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate…**

_"What happened?!"__ Alice said eagerly as they finally reached the house._

_"Come inside, we'll tell you all about it. We also have another surprise from Bella to tell you about." Esme winked, and we all followed behind her._

**CH 1****7****Walls**

"She can read our thoughts now too!?" Alice exclaimed after we told them about the meeting, and then my second gift. I nodded my head slowly, I felt as if my brain was about to explode with all the different Cullen's thoughts running though my head. Rosalie was driving me especially insane as she worried about one of her long blonde curls being out of place from the run home.

"It's like she can absorb all of our unique gifts, just as we can absorb her distaste for blood." Edward exclaimed.

"Edward … it's getting kind of loud in here." I said as I placed my head in my hands. I couldn't understand how he kept it together as the entire room's thoughts swarmed though his head.

A look of understanding hit his face and he pulled me into a hug, just his touch and smell seemed to quiet the room. "I think I'm going to lie down for a little bit to calm my head, it's been a rough day."

_Poor dear _I heard Esme think as I walked a human pace up the stairs and into Edward room. Not only could I still hear them talking but I could hear whispers of their thoughts as well. It did seem that the farther I got away from Edward the quieter it got which was a relief.

"I'm going to go check on her." Alice said a few minutes later, and then she flew up the stairs.

It happened so quick I wasn't sure what was happening. My vision of the room faded to black and then a scene totally different from what I was seeing moments ago flashed before my eyes.

_Charlie sitting in the living room watching football and eating cold pizza, a noise outside and then a knock at the front door. Charlie gets up and walks to the front door and opens it to reveal Angela and Ben holding a cup of soup. _

_"Hey Angela, what brings you here?"_

_"Hello Chief Swan, I just came to see if Bella was feeling any better. She hasn't been answering my phone calls so I was worried about her. Is she awake?" Charlie looks at her dumbfounded._

_"Sick? Awake? Angela, Bella isn't sick, and she __isn't__ here." He says with a worried look on his face._

_"Well, if she isn't here, and she wasn't at school, then where is she!?" Angela asks._

_"I don't know, but you can bet I am about to find out!" Charlie throws on his Jacket and grabs his keys and runs straight to his cruiser and speeds off leaving Angela and Ben standing there lost__ and confused_

Everything faded to black again and then slowly the room reappeared before my eyes to reveal Alice standing in the doorway looking surprised.

"Is that what I look like when I have a vision!?" Alice squealed as she leaped onto the bed excitedly. "You just had one didn't you!? I can't believe this!" I heard the rest of the family run up the stairs and burst through the door, Edward in the front.

"Bella, love, what happened?" Edward asked.

"Charlie … he um…" I couldn't believe what just happened. I had a vision! Of all the weird powers I could have gotten I got one that made me hear, see, and feel things that I normally shouldn't.

"Alice did you see anything?" Edward asked her, concern thick in his voice.

"Nope, as soon as I walked into the room she went into a daze, and then a few seconds later she was back to normal. It was so cool to see that happen to someone else!!"

Edward crawled onto the bed and pulled me close to him making the thoughts from the people in the room grow louder.

"Charlie is going to find out I wasn't in school this week. Angela is going to visit him this weekend to check up on me." I said quickly. I was having a hard time trying to concentrate while hearing the thoughts of the people in the room with me along with their feelings as well. It was a mixture of worry, excitement, and even jealousy.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I have to get out of here. It's just too … overwhelming. I'm sorry everyone." Before anyone could even stop me I was running. I was desperate to get out of that house the emotions and the thoughts were drowning me. I ran to the one place I knew I would be safe, and alone. No one knew about it except Edward and I, our meadow. I collapsed in the middle of the clearing and the let silence wash over me. It was such a relief, but I felt very weak. I was afraid to admit it but I knew I had to hunt.

I laid on my back in the middle of the clearing, I tried to let my senses take over me. The smells of the animals in the area washed over me. I could tell a family of deer had come through here not too long ago. I pulled myself off of the ground and quickly picked up the fresh trail. It took only a few short minutes until I found a large deer grazing. I was afraid, but this time it was my own fear. I knew once I started I couldn't hesitate or stop. I bit my lip nervously and then ran for it, taking the deer by surprise and easily taking it town. My instincts took over; I knew exactly what to do. I sunk my teeth deep into the thrashing animal's neck and noticed its movements begin to slow down. Its warm blood filled my mouth and I forced myself to swallow. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before, and I didn't particularly like it but my whole body felt more and more rejuvenated the more I drank. Relief washed over me as the last drops of blood trickled down my throat, easing the slight discomfort that was there a few moments ago. When I had my fill I stood up and looked at the poor creature whose life I had taken, immense guilt washed over me, and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now. I left the body for the foragers of the forest to find and returned to our meadow. When I walked through the trees back into the clearing my Edward was there waiting for me. A sad smile spread across his face.

"Feel better now my love?" He asked, and in an instant I was in his arms again. The one place in the world where I felt truly safe.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I mumbled as I buried my head into his chest.

"Don't be sorry, I felt the same way once. I remember how overwhelming it was at first, to have all those thoughts swimming around in my head. I know Jasper went though the same thing as well, our gifts by themselves are tough, but together … I can't even imagine." He placed a soft kiss on my temple. "You're an amazing creature Isabella Swann."

"They aren't mad are they?" I whimpered.

"Not at all, they understand that you are going through a lot of changes right now. It will take time, but we have eternity to figure out how to control this."

"What are we going to do about Angela?"

"Try not to worry about it; we have all week to figure that out. She won't be here until the weekend at least. Alice is going to call her so she won't go to Charlie's and get him worried."

"I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too my Bella."

"Do you mind if we just stay here for awhile? I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Anything you want." He said as he brushed the hair out of my face.

We sat there until the sun began to rise the next morning. I listened to Edward's steady breathing as we sat in the meadow and he held me in his arms. At last I felt as if I could handle another day, I felt stronger, and I was determined to not let this affect me.

"I'm ready now." I said as I stood up confidently, he was at my side in the blink of an eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm. I'm not going to run away anymore, I'm ready to face this and find a way to control it."

"You really are amazing." He grabbed my hips and pulled me close to his marble body and looked deep into my red eyes and gave me a kiss that I wished would never end. If there was one thing I loved about being a vampire so far was being able to let go with Edward fully. My hands traveled up to his neck and my fingers became entwined in his beautiful bronze hair. I was having a hard time getting enough of the air that I no longer needed as his hands moved up and down my back. His lips pulled into a smile as he slowed down the kiss and then pulled his lips away completely.

"My little temptress." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss on my neck. "I hate to say this, but we should go before they send out a search party for us and ruin our secret spot." He placed another kiss lower on my neck by my collar bone.

"Mmmmm." Was all I could manage to say as I hugged him tightly. He laughed that angelic laugh and I let go to see him still smiling.

"Are you happy Edward?"

"More than you could ever know." He grabbed my hand and we ran together into the forest.

When we approached the house I was relieved when I only heard the single thoughts of Carlisle. I looked over to see Edward grinning.

"The rest of the family is going on a hunting trip for a few days so we can have some time alone with Carlisle to figure out this power of yours. Jasper and Alice will come back tomorrow, and then the rest will be back this weekend. I don't want you to get overwhelmed like you did last night."

I jumped up to hug him. "Thank you Edward! This is such a relief!" His velvety laugh filled the air.

"Anything for my lady."

I heard Carlisle's soft steps descend the stairs inside the house as Edward and I stood on the porch. We walked inside the house to meet him in the living room.

"How are you feeling today Bella?" He asked kindly.

"Much better, thank you."

"That's good to hear. You went hunting didn't you?"

"Yes." I said as I nodded my head.

"Good, good, I suspected you would." He winked. "Did it have any affect on you?"

"Oh yes, I felt much better after I fed. I felt stronger." I replied.

"Still no thirst?" He asked.

"Well, not really. I kind of had to force myself to do it, but I knew I needed to."

"Ah, interesting. Why don't we sit in the living room, if you're up to it I think I might have some Ideas on how to control what you are going through Bella."

"Thank goodness! I'm definitely up too it, I feel so much better today." I said as Edward grabbed my hand and steered me to the love-seat sitting in the living room.

"Well first I think we should find out how close Edward has to be for his ability to work with you. Edward, why don't you go stand out on the porch." Edward did as he said and was gone in a flash.

"Can you still hear my thoughts Bella?" He spoke, but his thoughts were about a surgery he was scheduled to perform tomorrow.

"Yes, you're thinking about your surgery tomorrow." I told him.

"Okay Edward, keep walking away slowly and I'll tell you when to stop." I could hear Edward walking farther away and Carlisle's voice quieted in my head until all I could hear were my own thoughts. I nodded when this happened.

"Okay, stop Edward." Carlisle shouted.

"Now Bella did you feel anything different happen as he walked farther away?" I thought about this carefully and tried to recreate the moment in my head. When he was near me it was kind of like warm waves coming from his body, and the farther he got the less I could feel them.

"It's kind of like waves hitting me … I think."

"Interesting. Edward, come back now slowly." The closer he came to me the more I could feel him, and the louder Carlisle's voice became in my head again. "Since you picture his ability as waves, why don't you try to imagine a wall blocking those waves all around you. Concentrate very hard on this Bella." I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on Edward as he moved closer. I could see golden waves all around me crashing into my body, they were growing larger the closer he came. He wanted me to put up a wall but how was I supposed to do that? I laid my head into my hands and tried to concentrate even harder, I imagined myself on a beach in the water. I tried to imagine a sea-wall off the shore, blocking the waves and causing the water to grow calm on my side. For a brief few seconds Carlisle's voice disappeared from my head and my eyes shot open in excitement, only causing my wall to disappear and his thoughts to invade my head yet again.

"I … I think I did it!" I said excitedly. "Only for a few seconds though."

"Excellent! This is a great start! With some practice I know you can get control over this Bella." He said happily.

"Edward! Did you hear?" I called, and then he was at my side hugging me tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" He kissed my forehead and pulled me onto his lap.

The day went by quickly, Edward and I practiced all day until I could keep the wall up if I concentrated very hard. I had to keep my eyes closed though and remain motionless to keep up the concentration. Carlisle assured me that in time I could control it effortlessly, I just had to keep working on it. It was like causing a muscle to grow that I never used in my life, and by the end of the night I was exhausted. I was reluctant at first, but Edward and Carlisle insisted I feed again to keep up my strength so that I could keep practicing and gain control. The next day Jasper and Alice came over, and it was overwhelming again at first, but we found that if I kept up my concentration I could hold off the wave of emotions a lot easier than the thoughts. I felt so bad for keeping Esme, Emmett, and Rose away from the house, but it was so much easier on me with not as many people around. Things were getting easier with each passing day and before I knew it, Friday was already here. I had another vision of Charlie worrying, so I called him that day to let him know I was okay and that I couldn't see him for a few weeks because exams were coming up. I hated lying to him, but I was doing it to protect him. We still weren't sure about my human blood tolerance yet. I also called Angela to let her know I was feeling better, she offered to come and visit but I convinced her not too by telling her I still might be contagious. I hung up the phone feeling extremely guilty from lying to important people in my life when Edward came into the room.

"Bella, don't feel bad. You're just protecting them. As soon as we find out how you react to humans we can hopefully bring down the lies to a minimum." I think he was trying to make me feel butter, but it wasn't exactly working.

"Can we try to find out today? I need a break from all the 'training' we've been doing." I begged. He looked a little worried at first, but then smiled.

"If that's what you want my love." I was hoping so desperately that I wouldn't have the thirst for human blood when I was around them. When Sam came over a few days ago I was fine, but he wasn't exactly a human.

"I do, can we go now?"

"Okay, but we should probably bring Alice and Jasper with us just in case."

"That's fine." I assured him. Alice and Jasper came in the room just as I finished talking.

"You're going to do great Bella! I've seen it!" Then she pointed to her head and I saw the vision she had earlier.

"Well then, let's go!" Edward said happily. We decided to take the car and drive to Port Angeles to avoid being seen by Charlie or someone else who might know us. The drive there was fine, cars passed full of people and I had no reaction, but I couldn't exactly smell them though the car. When we were outside of the city Edward stopped to get gas and cracked the windows a little. Still I was fine. When we finally arrived to Port Angeles Alice was bouncing excitedly in the back seat and Jasper rolled his eyes at her and then chuckled at his silly wife.

"Let's go to the mall!! That's the perfect place to test her." Now I could see why she was so excited, she had shopping on her mind.

"Bella what do you think?" Edward asked me.

"Well nothing has tempted me so far, let's try it." I said excited. He drove to the mall and parked in the outer limits of the parking lot. We sat there for a moment and he squeezed my hand lovingly.

"Okay, let's do this." We both opened our doors, and all the smells of the city swam around me. So many things that I had never noticed popped out at me. I started noticing the smell of the people as we got closer to the main entrance and there was no temptation to my immense relief. A couple walked out of the door and I squeezed Edward's hand nervously as they crossed our path. They had a unique odor about them, I could smell their perspiration, the girls perfume, the smell of the laundry soap they used, and still their blood had no effect. Relief washed over me, I really had no thirst for blood. Edward noticed my excitement, and Jasper felt my sudden change of emotions and they all three beamed at me.

"I can't believe it! I felt totally fine when they walked by!! Oh I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am."

"Well you don't have to tell me remember, I can feel it." Jasper said.

"What did I tell you Bella!? I knew you would be okay! Now let's go, we have A LOT of shopping to do." She grabbed my hand and began running through the entrance and headed straight towards Macy's. Edward and Jasper followed behind us, both laughing their butts off at my fearful face. As she finally arrived to the section of the store she wanted, she set me free so she could have both hands to search through the racks, the immense amount of people and their thoughts and feelings were starting to cause my protective wall to crack and I looked around panicked in search for Edward. Jasper felt my sudden mood change and they were both at my side in an instant.

"It's okay Bella, just concentrate." Edward said soothingly as he rubbed my back. I inhaled a deep breath of his glorious scent and closed my eyes. The golden and green waves were crashing on the protective wall in my mind and blocks were breaking apart. I took another deep breath and tried to make the wall larger, and stronger, and it was starting to work.

"Bella!!! Ooooh look at this shirt, this would look so great on you!!" Alice's voice broke my concentration and my wall crumbled around me and I fell to the ground. Hundreds of voices infiltrated my head, and countless emotions sent my body into shock followed by a vision of a large group of concerned people surrounding me which flashed before my eyes.

"E-Edward …. Outside …. Please!!" I was barely able to speak, I was so weak, and my mind was racing.

"Stay here you two." He said to Alice and Jasper as he lifted me into his arms and began running at an agonizing human speed out of the store and towards the car. When we were outside the roar was minimized to a loud humming as I took a deep breath of the salty ocean air and began repairing my wall. I opened my eyes after a few minutes to see Edward's worried face.

"I'm so sorry my love, I shouldn't have let you go in there. It's just too soon." He apologized as he held onto me protectively in his lap.

"It's not your fault, I wanted too. I just lost concentration that's all. I'll be okay." I whispered.

Edward's phone buzzed and he answered it after seeing it was Alice.

"Is she okay!?" Alice asked, sounding very worried.

"Yes, she is fine now." He said calmly.

"Tell her I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to break her concentration, I feel terrible." She said as a small sob escaped her mouth. I took the phone from Edward to console my dear friend.

"Alice, I'm okay really. Please don't get upset. Why don't you pick out an outfit for me while I take a few minutes to recollect myself." I was hoping my bribe would cheer her up.

"Are you sure? Oh Bella, I'm going to find something so great! You're going to love it." She said with renewed excitement.

"I'm sure you will. Have fun Alice." Then I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward.

"You really are truly amazing." Edward said softly as he kissed my lips sending a chill through my body. My lips locked onto his, as I held onto him tightly. The rest of the world vanished as Edward and I sat in his car and I felt like myself again at last.

* * *

Hip hip hoooraaayyy! throws confetti in the air Another chapter done! I'm such a happy girl, I finally made 200 reviews this weekend, which happened a lot sooner than I thought it would! Does a little jig

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my old and new readers, you guys are the bestest!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S. Don't forget about the poll! It's a vote for the power a future character should have.


	19. Secrets

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.**  
**

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

_"I'm sure you will. Have fun Alice." Then I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward._

_"You really are truly amazing." Edward said softly as he kissed my lips sending a chill through my body. My lips locked onto his, as I held onto him tightly. The rest of the world vanished as Edward and I sat in his car and I felt like myself again at last_

**CH 18 ****Secrets**

After our trip to the mall I was saddened by the thought of not being able to return to school next week, but I knew it was too early. That one trip nearly knocked me out, and the campus had about one hundred times more people. Our plan was to head back to school to move out of my dorm the next Friday if the week of training went well. I made all the necessary phone calls to Charlie, Renee, and Angela so that no one would worry or get suspicious.

Edward and his family wanted to go hunting that night, but I wasn't in the mood. I had other things on my mind. I begged them to go without me, and after some persuasion they all agreed. Edward almost changed his mind last minute, but I took advantage of one of my new gifts and made him feel at ease about leaving me for a short time. Ever since the accident I hadn't had a moment to myself and there was something I needed to do. He gave up and left me, he promised to only be gone a few hours. At last they had all left, I needed to be fast. As soon as I couldn't sense any of them I was out of the house and running like I had never run before, running to La Push.

The image of Jacob in Sam's mind had tormented me since the night he came over. I was afraid to tell anyone else about what I wanted to do, what I had been planning to do. I crossed the boundary in minutes, and the unkind smell of the werewolves was stuck in my nose. I didn't know where Jacob lived, but I did know where Sam and Emily lived for the most part. I followed my nose and eventually I picked up multiple trails all leading in the same direction. I found the place I was looking for at last. The familiar little cottage was there, much the same as it had been the week before. Evidence of the battle that had taken place in the front yard was still there as well. There were many fallen trees, but I could tell they had started to clean those up as well. I impatiently knocked on the door, I was anxious to find Jacob and get back home.

"Who could that be?" I heard Emily say inside the house.

"I don't know honey, I'll go find out." I heard Sam's deep voice reply. His footsteps neared and I grew more nervous.

He opened the door slowly and his eyes widened in fear.

"B-Bella…. What are you doing here?!"

"I've come to see Jacob." I said solemnly.

"Jacob?! Bella I wont let you hurt him, no matter what he did. You shouldn't be here Bella, the treaty …"

"Don't give me that treaty bull crap Sam, I have a right to be here. I died because of your kind, you should be more worried about yourself." I took a glance at Emily. "Edward and his family have never hurt anyone. Accident or not." Sam looked defeated, and Emily's eyes began to water with tears.

"Bella …. They said you died." She exclaimed as she pushed Sam out of the way.

"I did." I sighed. She looked into my red eyes and began sobbing and ran back into the house.

"Sam, I'm not here to hurt anyone. You know that. Jacob was my friend once, and I can't stand to know he's suffering. I want to tell him its okay, and I forgive him." I looked into his sad eyes and knew he would tell me what I needed to know.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I tried to stop him. I really did."

"It's not your fault, it isn't anyone's fault. You all were trying to do what you thought was best."

Sam sighed and began playing with his robe. "He lives down by first beach; it's a small house with a little shed behind it. I'm sure you will smell him when you get close. I'll let everyone know you're allowed. But only you Bella, okay?"

"Thank you Sam." I wanted to hug him, but decided not too. "Goodbye."

I was running again towards the beach, and he was right, when I got close I could smell him and I knew where he lived. I found the little house and saw a light on in the living room. I looked in to see Billy in front of the TV watching a game but Jacob wasn't there. I could definitely smell him so I walked around to the back of the house and looked through a couple of windows and at last I found him. His window was open and he was laying on his bed in the dark, his eyes wide open staring into nothingness. He looked terrible. I climbed through the window slowly, not wanting to frighten him. I walked to his bed and kneeled down by it.

"Jacob" I whispered. Finally he snapped out of it and looked at me in shock.

"Bella …." His eyes filled with tears and he started sobbing.

"Shhhh, Jacob. Please don't cry." I reached out to touch him but he flinched away.

"Just get it over with. Kill me, I deserve to die." He said in between sobs.

"Jacob please, I don't want to hurt you. I want to talk to you." I said as sweetly as I could. I rubbed his arm softly, trying to calm him down. I didn't want Billy to come in. I didn't want to scare him he was far too old.

"Bella I killed you! What could you possibly want to talk about? Please just end this, I can't live with what I've done." He begged.

"Jacob, you have to stop this. I came to …. to thank you." His eyes were full of shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean thank me? I'm a monster! And because of me, you're a monster too!" His voice was growing louder. I had to calm him down.

"Jacob, I'm happy! In a way it was like a gift what happened. I wanted to be with Edward, I wanted to be what he is. He is my heart and my soul, and I love him with my entire being. You made it possible for us to be together forever. It wasn't under the circumstances I was hoping for, but either way it happened. Please Jacob, I know you feel bad, you were trying to protect me but you didn't know what was going on and it all went wrong. I had … have a gift, I make the Cullen's thirst for blood disappear, and I have none myself. I was never in any danger, but you couldn't have known that."

He stared at me in disbelief and he was beginning to pull himself together. "You mean … you don't want blood?! How is that possible?"

"Well, as a human I couldn't stand blood. It made me sick; I would even feint if I was around it. I can only assume my dislike for blood is so strong it carried on to those around me, and then it stayed with me when I was changed."

"I … I'm so sorry Bella. How can I ever face Charlie, knowing what I've done?"

"Jacob please, you have to stop. I'm happy, and I still can see my family because of my uniqueness. Charlie will never know, things will stay exactly the same."

"I keep seeing your broken body, all the blood …"

"Jacob, it's over. I'm okay, everyone is okay. Please you have to forget about what happened, and you have to get out of this room." I said as I looked around the tiny space, it looked as if he hadn't left it in weeks.

"I forgive you, please move on. I have to go now, I don't have much time. Promise me you will be okay?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, thank you for your forgiveness. I'll try." I could already tell he was feeling better, his eyes weren't as glazed over but his face was still full of so much sadness.

"You're not a bad person Jacob Black. I forgive you." I said it again to reassure him, and placed a small kiss on his cheek and then left as quickly as I could. I had already been gone too long, I had to hurry back home.

I ran to the beach first and dove into the water, I knew I was going to smell the La Push pack and I had to get rid of the evidence. I ran back towards the house, running through rivers when I could. When at last I was close and I knew no one was there I took off my clothes and threw them away and quickly ran back into the house straight to the bathroom. I turned on the water to a scalding temperature and scrubbed my body for at least an hour until I was positive there was no trace of the scent. This had to be a secret, I knew Edward would never approve, and I didn't want to hurt him or anger him. When they returned home a few hours later I ran into Edward's arms and hugged him tightly. It was hard being away from him.

"Did you miss me?" He beamed down at me.

"More than you know!" I smiled as I kissed him deeply.

The week with Edward's family flew by at an alarming rate, and day by day I gained a tighter grasp on my new ability. Before I knew it, it was Friday again and we were planning on driving back to Seattle after one final test. We were going back to the mall to Alice's delight. Carlisle reasoned that it was large enough to test my strength but still not too big to overwhelm me again now that I was more in control. It was also a lot easier to go there, rather than drive all the way to Seattle to find I couldn't handle it yet. The time so say our goodbyes was upon us, and I felt sadness radiate from the family when we were leaving.

"Edward you better take care of her!" Esme commanded as she pulled me into a tight hug. This woman that I had hardly known a mere few months ago was now becoming more and more like a mother to me as the memories of my own began to fade.

"If school starts to get to be too much, you can always come home dear." She said quietly into my ear before she released me from her hug.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back so soon?" Carlisle asked, looking and feeling a little worried.

"I am. I want to at least finish this semester. I don't want to disappoint Charlie and my mom. It's only a few more weeks anyways, and then I will have all winter break to decide what to do about next semester."

"Okay then, if it's what you really want." He too pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle." I smiled at him.

"My turn!!" Emmett shouted and then pulled me into a bear hug, lifting me up and swinging me around in a circle. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's so nice to not have to worry about breaking you!" He chuckled. "Rose and I will come to Seattle to check on you soon."

"Good luck Bella." Rose said kindly as Emmett set me back on the ground.

"Thank you everyone! I couldn't have come this far without you." I said, and then walked over to Edward who was leaning against his car, and then hugged him. I was glad for once that I couldn't cry, so much had happened in the past two weeks, and they all helped me so much to get through the worst of it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice bouncing with excitement, she couldn't wait to get back to the mall. Seeing her made me smile, I opened my mind to hear what she was thinking and it made me laugh out loud.

_Ooohhh__ I hope this works! We've got some serious shopping to do. How will our makeover story make any sense if we don't get a new wardrobe__ for her!! Hmmm I wonder if Bella__ and Edward have …. Oh __my gosh__!! We have to go to Victoria's Secret too!_

At that last thought I immediately put the barriers back up. Edward and I had been very careful with our relationship these past two weeks, keeping our physical contact down to kissing and hugging. I could sense that he didn't want to rush me into anything just because we didn't have to be careful anymore. Whenever we would get close to crossing the line he would pull away. My brow furrowed as I thought about us and he looked at me curiously.

"How I wish you weren't the one exception to my gift." He said as he looked into my eyes which were now brown due to my new contacts. I smiled up at him and stood on my tip-toes to kiss his beautiful full lips.

"Nope, I like things just the way they are thank you." I said playfully.

We finished our goodbyes after that and headed to mall in Port Angeles, a place that I now feared for more than one reason. Due to Edwards driving we were there in no time at all, sometimes I wished he could control his need for speed. Alice flew out of the car excitedly, and I opened the door slowly after looking at Edward nervously.

"It's okay love, you have control now. You're going to do great." He said as I stepped out of the car and he followed.

The smell of the ocean, the sound of the birds, smells from fast food restaurants were all thick in the air but instead of making me hungry it made my stomach churn. The junky food that I once loved was now repulsing me.

"Eww! That's what McDonalds smells like!?" I said disgusted. The three of them laughed at me.

"Yep, I can't believe humans can eat that stuff." Alice said happily as she began skipping towards the mall and we followed. The closer we got to the mall the louder the hum of voices became. I concentrated hard on my wall, and the soothing smell of the ocean helped me greatly and I stayed in control.

"Bella this is going to be soooo fun! You are in desperate need of a new wardrobe now that you are one of us!!" Alice sung, and I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Edward nervously and saw my favorite crooked smile beaming down at me. I grabbed his hand tightly and we walked back into the place that nearly broke me down a week ago. Alice was skipping ahead of us, with Jasper following behind her shaking his head. Once again we went straight to Macy's and so far I was feeling great, I was focused and determined to make it through the day. Edward and I walked slowly behind Alice as she attacked the store, her excitement was contagious and I couldn't help but smile. Almost immediately I was ushered to the changing rooms as she threw outfit after outfit in the room for me to try on. Edward sat outside of the door, waiting patiently like a good boyfriend should. Mostly he nodded in approval as I came out in each look, thankful for my new found speed it didn't take as long as it would have if I were still human. When I came out in a dark-blue V-neck dress that came just above my knees Edward took a surprising notice of my appearance.

"Bella…" He stared at me with his mouth open and his eyes full of longing.

"Do you like it?" I asked, and twirled around.

"You're stunning." He said as he looked up and placed his hands on my waist. His eyes skimmed my body as if I were his prey, his eyes full of a hunger that I've never seen before.

"Thanks." I murmured. I was so thankful I couldn't blush anymore, because if I could, my entire body would be as red as a tomato for sure.

He kissed along my collar bone as he pulled my body closer to his. His soft kisses were sending sparks of pleasure up and down my body. He then trailed his delicate kisses up to my neck, along my jaw line, and then below my ear.

"Edward." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Someone might see." I panted.

"Hmmm I wonder." He said with a mischievous look on his face. Before I knew it we were inside of the dressing room and the door was locked. His eyes darkened as he pulled my body tightly against his. He lifted me up to his level and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he kissed me so deeply I was sure I was about to loose all control. His free hand began to slide up my leg, lighting my skin on fire as it moved higher.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!!" Alice shouted from outside of the room. "What on earth are you doing in there!!" I should have known this would happen, I looked into his lustful eyes sadly as he set me back on the ground.

"Nothing dear sister, just helping Bella." He chuckled.

"Helping Bella my butt! Get out of there!" She yelled as she knocked on the door, I was happy there was no one else in the dressing rooms at the moment.

"We're definitely getting that dress." He said as he kissed me one last time and went to open the door.

I leaned against the wall feeling overwhelmed, but not in the way I feared I would. Somehow I had managed to keep up my walls during the last few minutes, I forgot about everything else but Edwards touch. I worked on slowing my breathing down as Alice entered the room with a very disapproving look on her face.

"Bella! I expected better from you." She chuckled. "I guess were going to have to get that one now, it is rather nice."

"I um …. yeah, I like it too." I muttered.

"You're lucky I came when I did, things would have gotten a little … out of hand otherwise." She winked at me. "Here try these last few on, and then were done here." She handed me another colossal pile of clothes and left the room to further scold Edward.

At last I was finished and there were two mountains of clothes sitting in the dressing room, one a yes pile and one a no.

"Edward, those are the ones were getting. Take care of it please." She sung. "I'll put the no pile away while you check out. Oooh Bella! We still have to look at shoes after this, how could I have forgotten." She smacked her forehead.

After putting all the clothes away together she dragged me to the shoe section and picked out at least 10 pairs, these I didn't have much say on. If they fit, we got them for the most part.

"Alice, this is a little much." I moaned.

"Now, now Bella, our story has to be convincing! Besides, all your old shoes are practically ruined from you and Edward running around this past week."

"I know Alice." I said as I looked down at my shabby sneakers. "But are ten pairs really necessary?"

"They most certainly are!" She chirped, and then carried them all to the counter to check out.

By the time we were done the boys had two very large bags each, and Alice and I were each carrying one.

"Hmmm there is one more place we need to go." She insisted. "Boys, why don't you take the bags out to the car, and then meet us in the food-court in an hour." She gave me a wink, and already I knew what she was planning.

I looked at Edward pleadingly, I'm sure he knew what she was planning now as well. His eyes had a sparkle in them.

"Sorry Bella, better do as Alice says." He gave me a wink, and turned around quickly and walked towards the exit.

I scowled at Alice but she only laughed.

"Let's go! We don't have much time!" And she was off, dragging me behind her to the store I feared above all others.

How her short little legs moved so fast amazed me, within seconds we were at our destination. Victoria's Secret. I was relieved to have a break from the guy's abilities, I could let my guard down and relax.

"Alice do we really have to go here?!" I begged.

"Yes of course! I'm not sure if you noticed, but your old bras don't fit too well anymore." She was right, I had grown in places that made my body so much curvier than I was before.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

She giggled and pulled me into the store quickly. After I was sized by an employee she began skimming the racks, throwing bras and matching underwear at me that she liked. She began moving towards the more seductive undergarments and I backed away slowly.

"Alice, this is enough, really. Can we please go now."

"Nope, we still have to get pajamas, and maybe even a little something for Edward."

"You're killing me Alice." She laughed out loud at that comment.

She held up a dark blue silk nightie. "He would looove this Bella. Don't you agree?" Her musical laugh filled the room.

"Alice! He hasn't exactly seen me in that kind of outfit before." I whispered to her harshly.

Her eyebrow rose inquisitively. "Oh really? I would have thought now that you were one of us…."

"You thought wrong!" I declared. I was even happier Edward and Jasper were so far away now. I didn't have to worry about hearing or feeling what she was thinking. "We've only been together a few months, I think he might be afraid of rushing me."

"Ohh. Well, what do you think about that?" She asked, all thoughts of shopping forgotten.

"I … well I don't know. It's all just so new, all the feelings, and being able to really let go. I want to be with him, but I don't know if that's what he wants too. It's just confusing." I sighed as I leaned against the pink walls. "Edward's pretty old fashioned you know. The way he was acting earlier was very different for him." I confessed.

"Oh Bella." Alice said as she hugged me. "I forget that you two haven't been together that long, it just seems like you have. You two were meant for each other."

"Thanks Alice. So are we almost done yet?" I asked.

"Almost!" She quickly ran around the room grabbing various pairs of pajamas and night gowns. "Okay! Now were ready." She happily reported.

When we were done we went to see if the guys were waiting for us at the food court yet, and to my delight they were. I carefully rebuilt my walls, and then ran into Edward's protective arms. That was the longest I've been without him in weeks.

"I missed you." He whispered into my ear.

"I missed you more." I said as I looked into his golden eyes.

"What's that you got there?" He asked, looking down at my two large Victoria's Secret bags.

"Oh, um, well Alice thought I needed some new undergarments." I mumbled. His velvet laugh rang through the air.

"Oh dear sister, you don't forget a thing now do you." He said to Alice.

"Nope." She said as she pulled away from her hug she was giving Jasper.

"So are we ready to go now?" I asked, full of hope.

"I think we are, you did so well today Bella. I'm very proud of you." Edward replied.

"Thank you, I'm pretty proud of myself to." I confessed.

"Oooh we have to have a fashion show when we get home!" Alice clapped excitedly.

"You're kidding me." I sulked. She laughed at me then hugged me.

"I am. I just wanted to see what you'd say." Edward and Jasper joined in on the laughter as we started to walk towards the exit of the mall. I was so relieved I let go and joined them.

We walked out to the car quickly, I wasn't sure how we were all going to fit inside. The trunk was already full to the max but somehow Edward managed to make a little more room to make the last few bags fit. Alice and Jasper slid into the back seat and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"That was so much fun!" She sighed.

Edward and I got into the front and buckled up. He slung his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and started his car.

"Seattle here we come!" I said hopefully as we left my own personal hell behind us.

* * *

So so sorry that it has been so long since the last update. Last week was really busy with exams, and I started re-reading twilight after that. 

This was a really fun chapter to write, I hope everyone liked it. Next update won't take as long, I promise! I'm thinking of doing something special for Valentines Day.

Review please! It makes me write faster!


	20. Surprise?

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's; I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

_"That was so much fun!" She sighed._

_Edward and I got into the front and buckled up. He slung his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and started his car._

_"Seattle here we come!" I said hopefully as we left my own personal hell behind us_

**CH 19 ****Surprise**

The drive was over before I knew it. Now that I was a vampire, Edward's insane driving was actually pretty fun. I was looking forward to trying out my little VW with my new reflexes. We dropped off all of our shopping bags at Edward's ….I mean our apartment and then the four of us headed to my dorm room to move out. I thought it was a great idea at first, and I really still did want to live with Edward but I was a little sad to leave Angela. She was my first friend here in Washington, and if I was going to be honest she was the first really good friend I had ever had. I was sad that moving out might cause me to lose that relationship, but perhaps that was for the best.

I looked up at my old home with a feeling of loss; memories of when I had lived here were already starting to fade and I was desperately trying to cling on to them. As we entered the building I glanced at the stairs, I had a feeling of extreme dislike towards them. Edward saw my face and chuckled softly.

"You're starting to forget aren't you love?"

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?!" I playfully asked.

"Unfortunately no, but its getting easier to read your face." He lifted my chin and kissed my lips tenderly. "Do you remember what happened on those stairs?" He asked as we waited for the elevator.

I searched my brain trying to find if anything significant happened. I vaguely remembered tripping.

"Did I fall down them?" I asked.

"Mmmhmmm" He said and we entered the elevator and waited for it to take me up to my old floor.

"And you caught me!" I said happily, I did remember it now a little.

"Very good my clumsy Bella." He chuckled.

"You really were clumsy as a human Bella; thank goodness you didn't carry that unique trait on." Jasper stated, Alice joined in laughter and I rolled my eyes at her.

We finally arrived on my floor and Edward guided me to the right room, much to my embarrassment.

"Here's your keys Bella!" Alice chimed.

"Thanks." I unlocked the door slowly, I was unsure if I wanted Angela to be in there or not. When I opened the door there she was, sitting at her desk typing. Her eyes raised from her computer screen to look at who was entering her room and she almost fell out of her chair in shock.

"Bella!?" She balanced herself and stood up from her chair. "Is that you!?" She was squinting her eyes as she walked closer to me. I wasn't sure what to do, I stepped back, afraid she would notice too much.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Of course it's me Angela!" I looked at Edward, Alice and Jasper, desperate for something to say.

"How do you like her makeover?!" Alice interjected, saving me.

"Is that what's different. Wow!" She examined me closely, making me more nervous.

"You look so different, but still the same. Bella you could be a model! Alice one of these days you have to promise to give me one too!" She said excitedly.

Alice laughed uncomfortably.

"So are you finally feeling better Bella, you still look awfully pale." She remarked.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for asking."

"Ben and I were going to visit you this weekend if you didn't come back. I was worried about you." This was getting more difficult by the minute.

"That's nice of you Ang." I replied. I sat on my old bed; I wasn't sure what to do. I could smell the scent of my strawberry shampoo on my sheets and it made me smile. Edward sat next to me and held my hand, he must have known how hard this was for me.

"Are you guys staying long, I have to leave to meet up with Ben in a few minutes." She said sadly. I decided to let down my walls a little, I wanted to know what she was thinking.

_Maybe I should call Ben and tell him to meet me later. Bella looks kind of nervous, and I haven't seen her in so long._

"Um, well actually no we weren't going to be here that long." I looked at her smiling face, she really was a nice girl. "Edward asked me to move in with him, so we were just stopping by to get my things."

_Whoa! I hope she isn't leaving because I was a bad roommate, I thought we were pretty good friends. They haven't really known each other that long. Oh I'm going to miss her._

"Oh, wow! Really?" She said sadly.

"Yeah." I looked down at my feet. "I'm really going to miss you Ang, you were an awesome roommate. We will still see each other in classes though, and I promise to still visit if you want."

_Maybe it wasn't me, that's a relief._

"Of course I want you to still visit. You're my best friend Bella. I'm really going to miss you." She got up and walked across the room and pulled me into a hug, I was careful to hug her as gently as I possibly could. I didn't want to "break" her as Emmett would say.

"I'm going to miss you too Angela." I said, as I let her go.

_Her body was really stiff; she must have lost a lot of weight while she was sick. __Poor thing._

"Well, do you need any help, I could call Ben if you want."

"No it's alright Angela, I have these three with me, I'm sure we can get my side of the room packed up in no time."

"Okay then, well I might as well stay out of the way then. I was about to go meet Ben anyways. I'll see you in class Monday?" She asked.

"Definitely." I replied.

"Okay, see ya." She grabbed her purse and left the room. A wave of relief hit me from the three that were with me.

"That wasn't too bad." Edward commented.

"No it wasn't, I was really worried." I confessed.

"Bella, you don't want to keep any of these clothes do you?" Alice said skeptically as she shifted through my drawers. We all laughed at her eagerness to ditch my old wardrobe.

"Well there are a few things actually." I went to my pajama drawer and pulled out my rattiest shirt. "This one is my favorite!" I said proudly. Alice looked at me as if my shirt held the plague, and I laughed even harder.

"Ew!"

"Okay guys, let's get this over with." I finally announced when we had all stopped laughing.

I pulled out my suitcases from under the bed, and a few folded up boxes I had saved just in case. It took less than 5 minutes to pack everything up with us all working together. The boys took down the two largest suitcases while Alice and I took down all the things I had on the wall, and put all of my small things in a box.

"Well, looks like we got all your stuff." Alice said as she scanned my side of the room.

"Looks like it." I sighed.

"I'll take this last box down while you say goodbye." She said kindly.

I scanned the empty side of the room that used to me mine. I know that I had had a lot of good memories here, but I was saddened when I could hardly remember them. I wrote Angela a quick little note, thanking her for being such a great roommate and friend and telling her we would keep in touch even though I wasn't sure if we really could. I left it on her desk, and then with one last farewell glance I took the last small bag and said goodbye to my old life.

Edward was waiting for me by the elevator. I was happy to see him standing there, being with him was worth leaving all this behind I told myself as I hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay my love?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I will be." I replied. "Let's go home." I kissed him quickly and instead of waiting for the elevator I ran with him down the stairs, happy that I would never again worry about tripping.

When we got down to my little car I laughed at how full it was with my old stuff. Alice rode with me and we followed Edward to the apartment. We quickly unloaded the cars and carried all my stuff up to my new home.

"So Bella, which room do you want?" Edward asked me. I was a little confused about what he was talking about at first, I had always just assumed we would share a room.

"Which room?"

"Well there is a couple for you to choose from, you can have your own room, or … if you wanted … you could share with me." He said a little nervously.

"I want to share with you of course! I would hate to take up your guest room for when Rosalie and Emmett visit." I hugged him tight, he was so sweet. I knew he was being careful not to force me into anything I didn't want. A big goofy smile spread across his face and the four of us carried my bags into his room.

It was definitely a large room, but I still wasn't sure where all of my things were going to fit. I was definitely going to have to get rid of most of my old clothes to Alice's delight. Alice and Jasper left us to sort through my things, I knew by Alice's thoughts she was looking forward to some alone time with Jasper as well. She gave me a quick wink as she shut the door behind her.

"Whoa, what's this?" Edward asked as he shifted through the bags. He pulled out the Victoria's Secret things and I was about to die of embarrassment.

"Oh … nothing." I tried to take it away from him but he was still too fast. He was across the room now peeping into the bag, he pulled out a little nightie Alice had forced me to get and it looked like he was about to feint.

"Oh my." He said quietly and put it back in the bag.

"Um, Alice made me." I confessed.

"I don't mind." A wicked grin was now plastered on his face. I was desperate to change the subject; this was getting more and more embarrassing.

"So where are we going to put all this stuff." I said as I waved my hand over his cluttered floor.

"Sit on the bed, and give me five minutes. I'll have space cleared out for you in no time." He did as he said. He darted from one side of the room to another, taking out handfuls of old clothes here and there and tossing them in a pile by the door. It was amazing to really be able to see him while he was moving fast like this, before he would have been nothing but a blur.

"There you go my love, now lets get to work on putting all your things away." He said with a smile on his face. We worked together to unpack all of my new purchases from the day and my old things. Most of my old clothes went in the pile with the things Edward didn't want as well. It took us only a short 30 minutes to organize the entire room, being a vampire really did have its benefits. When we were done we bagged up all the things we didn't want with intentions of donating them. When we were finally finished with everything I plopped down on the bed to admire our work. Edward lied down with me and put his head on my shoulder.

"We're quite the team, aren't we?" He commented as he ran his smooth fingers up and down my arm sending chills through my body.

"Mmhmmm." I mumbled, unable to speak from the amazing sensation his fingers were causing as they then moved up my arm to my shoulders and neck. He cupped my jaw in his hands and turned my face towards him. I opened my eyes to look into his captivating stare and felt my body go weak. My walls were crumbling around me as I totally let go, the voices were nothing but a soft hum as I focused specifically on Edward and his feelings. The thing that shocked me was the immense emotions coming from Edward, I felt such a variety it was kind of amazing. Love, lust, passion, happiness, and even confusion were being emitted from his glorious body and I let out a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at missy?" He asked as his famous crooked smile spread across his face.

"Well, it's just your feeling a lot of things right now. You're a very complex creature Edward Cullen." Embarrassment was now added to the mix of emotions.

"You let your walls down?" He wondered aloud.

"It just kind of happened; you were overwhelming me there for a minute …. In a good way of course." I brushed his messy hair out of his eyes so I could feel the full blast of his stare.

"Let's go somewhere." He suddenly blurted out.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, surprised by his change of mood.

"You'll see." He grinned, and got off of the bed quickly and pulled me with him. He ran out of our room with me in tow and headed for the front door.

"Hey!!!" Alice shouted as she ran out of her room behind us. "Where are you guys going?!"

"I don't know." I said exasperated, as Edward picked up his keys.

"Bye Alice, see ya later." He was pulling me out of the door as I looked back to see Alice waving goodbye with a confused look on her face.

We entered the elevator and he tapped his foot impatiently as it descended. When it opened and we were on the main floor he was running with me again, this time at a human speed so we wouldn't scare the doorman. We were outside by his car now and he opened the door for me and went over to his side. I stood outside by the door as he slid into his car effortlessly.

"What are you waiting for my love?" He asked from inside.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me where were going." I said as I crossed my arms and stood defiantly.

"It's a surprise." He stated simply.

"Please tell me?" I gave up on the tough act and begged.

"Nope." My favorite smile spread across his face. "Please Bella my love, get in the car. You will like where we are going I promise."

He was being so sweet, I couldn't resist him. I gave up on my curiosity and sat in his car.

"Thank you." He sung. He leaned over and kissed me sweetly, I felt like it was going to melt.

This was very unusual behavior for Edward. I couldn't imagine what had gotten into him, but I was excited to find out.

* * *

Phew, this chapter was kind of hard to write. I wanted to get this out on Valentines Day and I was going to do something special but I couldn't, I hit a bit of a road block and had to change what I was planning on writing. My poor Edward just wasn't ready for what I was going to write yet.

Soooo I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of a part one. Part two might be out later tonight.

Ohhh and I want to say a big thank you to all my readers, I never thought so many people would like my first story. A super huge thank you also to the reviewers, your encouragement is priceless.

And lastly … I'm closing the poll tomorrow, so if anyone hasn't voted and would like to now's your last chance. The poll is a vote on what a power should be for a new character.


	21. Release

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's; I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

_He was being so sweet, I couldn't resist him. I gave up on my curiosity and sat in his car._

_"Thank you." He sung. He leaned over and kissed me sweetly, I felt like it was going to melt._

_This was very unusual behavior for Edward. I couldn't imagine what had gotten into him, but I was excited to find out._

**CH 20 ****Release**

EPOV

I was in a hurry to get her away from the house. Once I had made the decision of taking Bella out on a date, I didn't want to risk her finding out what we were going to do until we got there. It was important to be as far away from Alice as possible. I was very thankful that she couldn't read my thoughts, only together could we both be at peace with our abilities. She was looking out the window scanning the scenery. I was sure she wouldn't remember where we were going as I drove to a place we had both been before. She had been working so hard the past few weeks, gaining a little control over her abilities I felt she hadn't been able to really experience all there was to being a vampire. Tonight I was going to show her some of the few benefits.

There was a park near the water that I had wanted to take her to, so that was our first stop. I pulled into the parking space and looked over at her confused face. I was outside and opening her door for her within seconds. She was so beautiful I found it hard to concentrate on anything but her at times. She stepped out of the car and gave me a look that made me want to take her back to our apartment, but somehow I held myself together when she spoke to me.

"So where are we exactly?" She finally asked.

"This is kind of a favorite spot of mine. I used to come here before I met you." I confessed. Before Bella I lived a life of solitude in many ways, sometimes I even convinced myself I liked it that way, but there was no denying how miserable I used to be now.

"Oh! Well it's really nice." I could tell she was still unsure about what we were doing here, but she would find out soon enough.

I led her to my favorite spot. It was a little white bench with a great view of the park. It was very green, with a variety of trees, and flowers. It was kept-up beautifully, the grass was like carpet and all the flowers were in perfect bloom. I felt at peace here, I was far off enough from the paths that it was somewhat quiet for me but I could still hear people if I chose to focus in on them. One of my favorite things to do here was people listen. Much like people watching, only better. I could hear the joggers encouraging themselves to go on as they ran, the new couples' nervous thoughts as they walked together, and the random thoughts of people as they enjoyed the day.

"I used to come here to relax, to get away when I wanted to be alone. I wanted to share this spot with you." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. My senses where overwhelmed by her, I couldn't seem to get her close enough.

She wrapped her little arms around my waist and we sat there and enjoyed each other's company until I heard the first person coming near. I decided now was the time to tell her about my little past-time.

"Want to hear something funny?" I asked her, I was hoping she wouldn't think I was too weird. She nodded her head eagerly.

"Well, one of the reasons I like to come here is it's a good place to um …. people listen." I smiled nervously at her. "People think the funniest things when they are running, or walking together through the park." Her beautiful laugh filled the air, and I desperately wished that I could hear her thoughts as well. I was so worried she was going to think I was insane.

"You're so cute Edward! It sounds fun, I'm glad you brought me here. Now I'll always know where to find you when you've disappeared." She kissed my cheek tenderly and my body shivered. She didn't think I was weird, I was so relieved.

"Here comes one!!" She said excitedly.

The closer the jogger got the louder his foreign thoughts became in our heads.

_Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running, just keep running ….._

Bella giggled and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"He's like a human Dory!!!" She exclaimed. I was a little confused, I haven't heard of her talk about anyone named Dory before. I just shook my head and looked at her confused.

"Dory… you know, the fish!"

"Sorry love, I don't know any fish named Dory."

"From Finding Nemo! Jeez Edward, where have you been?"

"Finding Nemo! Oh Emmett loves that movie! I try to avoid movies that Emmett loves." I still wasn't sure who Dory was, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know now.

She grabbed her sides as she laughed at my ignorance. "One of these days we're going to watch it, it's such a cute movie!" She squeezed my hand lovingly. "Oh! Here comes another."

This time it was a tough looking man running along one of the closer paths who was listening to an IPod.

_"Did you ever know that you're my hero__and everything I would like to be?__I can fly higher than an eagle,__'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

Bella stared at me in shock. "Oh my gosh! I definitely wasn't expecting that!"

I started humming along with the song; she was one of the better musicians from the eighties. She was giggling again. I couldn't get enough of her laughter, it filled my heart with joy to know that she could be happy, and she could laugh after all of the terrible things that have happened to her recently.

"I love you Bella." I declared. I could tell her those three small words every minute of every hour of the day and never get tired of saying.

"I love you too Edward, always." She replied.

We sat on the bench for an hour, watching and listening to the people that came by us. I was relieved that there could be times like this when she could let her protective walls down and just be Bella. The highlight of the afternoon was when a little old couple walked by who were walking their little dog.

_"I'm so lucky."_Was one of the little mans thought's as he looked at his wife. Bella sighed and looked at me lovingly.

"I feel the exact same way every time I look into your beautiful eyes." I whispered to her.

"You're too sweet."

"I only speak the truth." I kissed her hand softly. "Are you ready to move on to part two?" I asked her.

"Part two? There's more?" Her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"We've hardly started!" I took her hand and started to lead her to the waters edge.

"Now what are we doing?" She asked.

"I thought we could go for a little swim." I grinned at her, knowing she would probably be reluctant at first. She had never swam as a vampire.

"Swimming!?!" Her eyes widened in fear. "Edward … it's November!!"

"Bella my love, do you forget what we are now? The cold doesn't matter silly."

"Oh ….okay … if you say so then. I trust you."

I couldn't help but laugh, I knew she would like this. When we reached the water I grabbed her hand, she looked hesitant.

"Hold your breath." With one last kiss on her full lips we jumped into the water.

To the human eye it would have been very dark but to ours there was light everywhere, reflecting the small amount of light above the water. After the first few seconds, and after she realized she didn't have to resurface for air she began swimming around me as if she were born in the water. She flipped and twirled around in the water. She was in awe of the fish around her, and the little creatures scurrying around on the bottom. I followed her where she went, laughing joyously inside. She started to swim north, towards the ocean, the water steadily grew saltier. The larger the fish got, the more excited she became, she would look at each one closely and then would continue swimming. After a few hours she finally went to the surface for air.

"Edward! This is amazing!" She said after she took in a deep breath of air.

"I knew you would like it." I chuckled. "I think the mermaid myth was created because of beautiful vampires like you. You're like a fish under there!" I teased.

"Oh my gosh!! Do you think that's really where that myth came from!? How funny would that be!" She laughed.

She started to swim towards shore. We were now at least a couple hundred miles north of Seattle by now. The lights and buildings that were around us were now gone, there was now a small beach where she was swimming and trees beyond that. Bella lay on the beach once she reached land and I followed her lead.

"It was so peacefully under there." She sighed. "It was a little weird not breathing, but wow was it worth it!!"

"There's nothing you can't do now, all you have to do is tell me and I will make it happen." I declared.

Somewhere along the way she had lost her brown contacts and her red eyes were showing. I looked deeply into her beautiful eyes and kissed her. Her body immediately responded to me and she wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her like I had been dreaming of kissing her since the day I met her. I let go of all the fears and inhibitions I had been holding onto these past few months and she responded eagerly. Her hands trailed under my wet shirt and I shivered in delight. I kissed down her neck as she fumbled with my shirt and eventually pulled it off.

There was a rustling in the nearby woods and Bella sat up quickly, I cursed who or whatever was in there that interrupted us. Very slowly a baby bear emerged followed by its mother; they were walking to the waters edge.

"Oh wow …"

"Shh don't move." I whispered. She became still as stone as the bears neared us but then turned in the other direction after a few minutes. When they were far enough away she fell back into my arms laughing.

"I can't believe that just happened!!"

"Me either, I'm only ever that close to bears when …. Well, I'm just glad Emmett isn't here." I confessed.

It was now pretty late in the evening, I was sure Alice was panicked by now since I left my phone in the car. I looked at my Bella; uneager to go back, but knowing we should soon.

"We should head back now huh." She sighed.

"You read my mind." I laughed.

"Can we swim!?" That twinkle returned to her eye, but there was still one more experience I wanted her to have tonight.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could run. Really run, and test your limits."

"Oh, that's a good idea! We are pretty far away aren't we?"

"Yes we are, you got a little carried away while under the water." I teased.

I put my wet shirt back on and she started to stop me. "Edward it's wet!"

"Not for long." I grabbed her hand and began running, slow at first and then gradually accelerating. I could feel her next to me, pushing me faster while laughing. I knew now that I would never have to worry about slowing down for her to catch up.

In no time at all we were back in Seattle, in the park we were sitting in just a few hours ago but somehow I felt different. I felt free, like I had never felt in my life, all thanks to the beautiful woman at my side.

We slowed to a walk as we neared my car; I opened the door for her then went over to my side and entered it.

"Tonight was really great Edward, thank you! It was nice to just be ourselves again tonight." She leaned over and kissed me.

"It was nice, wasn't it?" I said, complementing myself on my great idea.

I heard my phone beep and looked down to see who called. It was Alice as I thought, she had called over 20 times.

"Wow, she must be flipping out! Couldn't she see that we were okay?" Bella commented.

"You would think, I guess we should hurry home to see what she wanted."

I drove as quickly as I could back to the house and we were there in a matter of minutes. I parked the car and Bella and I went inside our building and then took the elevator up to our floor. Before we could even open the door it flew open.

"Edward Cullen!!" Alice shrieked.

"Yes dear sister?"

"What took you so long! I called you about 20 times."

"My phone was in the car, Bella and I were out having a little fun."

She looked like she was about to explode for a second, and then Jasper came around the corned and calmed her down.

She turned her attention off of me momentarily to thank Jasper for his gift, and then again started to harass me. "Edward, I had something important to tell you!"

"Well, what is it?!"

"I had a vision. A new coven of vampires are coming to Seattle, and they have red eyes." She said, her voice slightly shaking.

I looked over to see my Bella's reaction to see that her eyes were glazed over, a look I knew too well. She was having a vision.

* * *

Here it is, part two of my multi chapter day! Man was I a beast today or what? I'm pretty proud of myself lol. Review please, let me know what you thought about their date! 


	22. Anxiety

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

_"I had a vision. A new coven of vampires are coming to Seattle, and they have red eyes." She said, her voice slightly shaking._

_I looked over __at __my Bella's reaction to see that her eyes were glazed over, a look I knew too well. She was having a vision._

**CH 21**** Anxiety**

"Bella …. Bella …." Edward was shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see his concerned face.

"I-I'm okay. It was just a vision." I mumbled. This wasn't like the others I have had until this point. It was so real I wasn't sure what was happening at first, but the feint voices of my family calling me reassured me what I saw wasn't happening… yet.

"What did you see?" He asked quietly.

"I saw …a new coven. They had red eyes, and looked … un-tame. I saw them on our campus, it was snowing and it was either dusk or dawn." My voice was shaking, I was afraid for all the people I had known when I was a human at the University.

"Alice … did your vision show this as well?" Jasper asked.

"Mostly. I didn't see them on campus though, they were running along the river and then one of them mentioned Seattle."

"They must have just decided where exactly they wanted to go in Seattle." Edward added.

"This isn't good, is it Edward?"

"No love, it isn't. We can't let them go near our campus. We're going to have to find them, and stop them. Once they know that this is our territory perhaps they will go elsewhere."

"Is there anything we can do now?" I asked.

"Not really, you said they arrived on campus when it was snowing so we are just going to have to wait."

"Can either of you tells us what they look like so we know what to keep an eye out for." Jasper wondered.

"I think it was a man and a woman, but the man's face was unclear. The female was a brunette, really tall, umm she had small rounded features." Alice continued to describe them as best she could, and I nodded my head in agreement. Edward could see what they looked like from Alice's mind, so Jasper was the only one left in the dark on their appearance.

"Well I don't see it snowing for another couple weeks, all we can do is wait now." Alice added.

"Wait?! How can we just wait for them to come here and potentially murderer people we go to school with?!" I stomped my foot a little too hard causing the floor to shake.

"Bella, love, calm down. Everything will be okay, we will talk to them when they get here and they will leave. Vampires are usually respectful of other's territory."

Jasper made a clearing noise in his throat. I didn't want to ask, so I just opened my mind to him.

_Not in the south they aren't._

"What do you mean not in the south!?"

"Bella, you should really put your walls back up. I don't want you to get too worried over this." Edward said soothingly, he trailed his fingers lightly down my jaw and pulled my face toward him so that I was looking him in the eye. For a moment I almost forgot what I was asking, until I realized he was trying to distract me from my question.

"Edward, what happens in the south? I don't have to wait for you to tell me, but I want you to."

Defeat swept across his face. "Jasper, you might as well be the one to tell her." He sighed.

He looked uncomfortable. "Decades ago, when I was created, different groups of vampires would … kill for control of territory." He lifted the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. "That's how I got these," scars covered his arm, "I was part of one of those groups."

Alice stopped him before he could say anymore; she could sense how uncomfortable he was just mentioning his past.

"Bella, we don't have to worry about that. There are only two of them. I think we're getting a little too worked up over this!"

I knew maybe I was, but I couldn't make the feeling of impending doom go away.

"Okay, I'm sorry I got a little worked up." I laid my head on Edwards shoulder. I had felt so blissful only minutes ago, and now I felt uneasy and alert.

The weekend was over before I knew it, time went by so fast now that I knew I had all eternity. It was an uneventful weekend, I kept my walls down as often as I could, incase another vision would come to me about our visitors, but nothing came to me. In my time knowing the Cullens I had never once been afraid of them. They were all amazing people. There was something horribly different about the vampires of my vision. It was as if they had lost all sense of their humanity and were nothing but monsters. I avoided mirrors as much as possible; my red eyes put me to shame. I didn't want to resemble the people I had seen at all. Knowing that their eyes were red because of the humans they drank unnerved me. I would do anything I could to protect the people around me. This was my home now, my city.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice was waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh?" I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even noticed her enter the room. "Sorry Alice, I guess I was in la-la-land."

She looked at me skeptically. "Bella, you really shouldn't worry so much about our visitors. We've never had any troubles before. It will be fine."

"I know, I know!" The three of them had been telling me not to worry all weekend, so much that I couldn't help but worry.

I sighed in annoyance. "Is that all you wanted Alice?"

"As a matter of fact it isn't. It's almost time for school; you need to get dressed …. And let me do your hair." A huge grin spread over her face. She loved playing with my long hair, sometimes I wish I could just give it to her. She would appreciate it much more.

"Where's Edward?" I hadn't seen him in a few hours. I had been sitting by my window keeping a watch outside for awhile now.

"On the roof, he's worried about you, you know." Guilt suddenly washed over me. I had been so lost in thought over the past few days I hadn't paid much attention to anyone.

"Okay, give me a few minutes, and then I'll let you play with my hair all you want."

I got up off of my window sill and ran to the door across the apartment that led up to the roof. When I reached the roof I saw him sitting next to Jasper's freesias and looking up into the sky at the morning's red sunrise. The sun was barely visible through the fog, but it still gave Edward and me a red glow.

His eyes sparkled as they met with mine. "Good morning my love." He said quietly, a hint of sadness was in his voice.

"Good morning." I whispered, I sat next to him among the flowers and looked up into the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He commented.

"It is." I snaked my arms around his waist and I inhaled his wonderful scent, I had missed him even if it had only been a few hours. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for love?" He turned his face so that he was now looking at me curiously.

"I was in a daze this weekend, I don't know. I just let the vision affect me a little too much. I couldn't stop worrying about you, Alice, Jasper, and all of our friends on campus. I guess I've never been afraid of what we are, until now." I laid my head on his shoulder and he pulled me onto his lap and held onto me tightly.

"I won't let them hurt you, or anyone else. I'll protect you." He promised. "You don't have to be afraid." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and all my worries disappeared.

I was with the man I love, he was the one that meant the most to me in the world, and as long as I was with him I would always be okay. A desire spread through my body, I wanted to show him how much I loved him. I sat up in his lap and looked at his perfect face, his bronze hair, his golden eyes; I wanted his image to be burned into my eyes. I ran my hand through his messy hair and he closed his eyes and a smile spread across his full lips. I kissed his jaw, his nose, his closed eyes, and finally his lips. My body lit on fire the moment our lips touched, and he trailed his hands down my sides to rest on my hips. I put as much as I could into kissing him, I was going to prove to him how much I loved him. Show him how important he was to me. When I finally pulled away he was gasping, his eyes were black with desire and he pulled me closer to him as he kissed down my neck.

"I love you so much." He said breathlessly as he moved back to my lips. He traced his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I gladly granted.

I started to unbutton his crisp blue shirt, slowly revealing his perfect torso. I trailed my fingers along the lengths of his sculpted chest and he shivered. I wanted to see more of him, and I was starting to resent the shirt that was covering his beauty. I ripped it off, a little rougher than I meant to and ripped it in two but I didn't care. The deep red glow of his skin from the morning's sun filled my eyes with desire as my hands now trailed down his defined arms. In a flash I was laying on my back on the cool grassy roof top, and Edward was lying on top of me kissing me fiercely as he started to struggle with my own shirt, pushing it up as his hands left flaming trails on my abdomen. I heard the door leading to the roof open but I chose to ignore it as Edward ripped my shirt open down the middle and starting placing small kisses down the center of my chest. The sound of feet hitting the steps rang in my ears but again I ignored them and entwined my fingers in his hair.

"Edward." His name escaped my lips and I felt his mouth turn into a smile as he moved his kisses to each of my finger tips, to my palm, and up my arm.

I started to fumble with his belt buckle when I heard a scream.

"Edward Cullen! Did you rip that shirt!! Ugh and Bella, I told you we had to get ready for school and you decide to go upstairs and get freaky!?" Her hands were perched on her little waist, she looked ferocious.

Edward chuckled softly and kissed me one last time. "You're in trouble now my little seductress." His cool breath clouded my senses as I inhaled and I forgot Alice was there for a brief moment.

"Bella!! Will you get your booty downstairs already!" Alice shrieked.

Edward stood up and reached for my hand to help me off of the ground. I looked down to see my shirt and Edward's in shreds and we both laughed. I picked up the remnants of my shirt in an attempt to cover myself.

"If you aren't in that bathroom in 30 seconds you are sooo going to regret it!" Alice scolded as she started walking back down the stairs.

An evil grin spread across Edwards face. "Hmmm that means we still have 28 seconds." He said as she closed the door a little too hard. His arms wrapped around my waist and kissed me so deeply I started to feel feint.

"Time's up love, you better get down there before she comes back with a vengeance. Miss you already." I quickly kissed his lips and hugged him then ran downstairs to Alice's bathroom where she was waiting impatiently, tapping her foot and glaring at me.

"Looks like someone is feeling back to normal." She said as she pointed to the shower. "Get in there, you were out rolling around on the roof, you're all dirty." She started to walk out of the door and then paused. "Oh, and you two are going to pay for ripping those shirts, we're going shopping later!" With one final giggle she left the room for me to shower.

I took the quickest shower I could manage thanks to my new speed and as soon as I was out of the shower and wrapped in a towel Alice was back in the room and shoving me into a chair so she could blow-dry my hair. When she was gone she pulled out the curling iron and gave me soft curls. When she was done she stood there and smiled at her handy work.

"Perfect! Go get dressed. We have to leave in ten minutes." She shoved me out into the hallway towards my room. I hurried into the room, happy to see Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"You look beautiful!" He said as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Edward I'm still in a towel!" I laughed.

"Mmhmm I love it!" He teased.

"Okay okay, give me a second to get dressed lover boy." I walked into the gigantic closet that was now mine and Edward's and shut the door behind me. I pulled out a pair of jeans, and a navy blue and white striped V-neck sweater. I was dressed in seconds and was back in the bedroom, Edward pulled me close and held me. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and inhaled deeply.

"Beautiful!" He whispered.

"I have a feeling you'd think I was beautiful if I was covered in mud from head to toe." I joked.

"Oh yes definitely. That could be fun actually." He winked.

I laughed at the adorable man standing in front of me and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom with me, grabbing my school bag on the way. Alice and Jasper were waiting in the living room, looking perfect as usual.

"Are you two finally ready?" Jasper asked, smiling. He pulled his annoyed looking Alice close and kissed the top of her head.

"About time!"

Edward grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket and I started walking toward the front door.

"Ahem."

I turned around to see Edward holding my jacket.

"Forgetting something love?" The three of them had winter coats on and I remembered it was probably cold outside even though I couldn't really feel it.

"Oh!" I giggled.

The drive to school was quick, Edward was driving after all. He slid effortlessly into a space that should have been too small. Edward and I headed off to our first class together, and Alice and Jasper went in a different direction to theirs.

"Good luck!" She shouted and waved. She knew I was nervous about my first day back at school since the change. I was getting more and more confident every day with my gifts though. When Edward and I were alone together all I had to worry about was the thoughts, so that was relieving.

We walked hand in hand to our Biology class. I was curious to see what the people around me were thinking, so I let down the walls.

_"Holy crap!!__ That girl is __smokin__'!__"_

I laughed out loud, and looked around to see a kid practically drooling on himself as I walked by. Edward's jaw was clenched and he looked at the kid with a death glare.

"I don't think I'm going to be leaving you alone today." He said through clenched teeth as more thoughts from the guys around us swam through our heads.

_"__Mmmm__ I could do naughty things to that man!__"_

I heard a nice looking girl walking in the opposite though. I felt a twinge of jealousy and Edward was now the one laughing.

"Don't like it do you?" He teased.

"Not at all! I think I like it better with my walls up."

"At least you can totally block it out if you want too." He sighed.

"Aw, I'm sorry Edward." I hooked my arm around his and pulled him closer as we walked to our Biology building.

"It's okay, its better when I'm not around young hormonal people." He smiled.

When we got to our Biology class we took seats in the back of the large lecture hall to avoid attention. Unfortunately it didn't work, all through class students were turning around glancing at us. I was trying to ignore it but was finding it a little difficult. I was relieved when class was over and we started walking together to my Greek Mythology class, when we got there we paused outside of the door.

"I miss you already." He whispered, and then kissed my cheek. I hugged him tightly. I was nervous about leaving him; we had hardly been apart for weeks.

"See you in a few." He turned to leave and I almost shouted for him to come back but I didn't want to seem needy or weak. I let him go, but I stood there and watched him weave through the crowd effortlessly. When I couldn't see him anymore I took a seat in the back of my favorite class and waited impatiently for it to end. When the clock hit 11:50 I almost ran out of the class, I was so happy to see him leaning against the opposite wall looking more handsome than ever, I almost jumped on him.

"That was horrible!!! Promise me we can have the same classes next semester!?" I begged.

"Anything for you my love, I missed you too." He chuckled and then kissed me sweetly.

We both had a short break from classes now and walked over to the student center to sit and wait. Alice and Jasper were also planning on meeting us there. I saw her black spiky hair bounce through the crowd and braced for impact.

"How was it!?" She said as soon as she sat down next to us. Jasper sat next to her casually.

"Oh it was alright. I remember everything my professor's said. So that was pretty cool."

"Ah yes, the memory of a vampire!" She giggled.

Once again, before I knew it I had to leave for my Chemistry class. Edward dropped me off at the door to my class just as he did before and left just after he gave me a very sweet kiss. As I started to enter the building I heard someone shout my name and was happy to see it was Angela.

"Bella! I was hoping I would see you today."

"Hey Angela!"

"How was the move-in?!" She asked eagerly as we entered the classroom together.

"Oh it went great. I finished unpacking that night."

"What did your dad think about you two living together?" She asked as we took a seat in the middle of the class.

I hadn't thought about my dad in days. I felt sick when she mentioned him, how could I forget my dad, and my mom!? This wasn't good; memories of them were fading more and more everyday. I just couldn't forget them!

"He was okay about it." I said nervously. It looked like she had more to ask, but class started and she started taking notes. My mind wandered about my parents off and on during the class and I felt an immeasurable amount of guilt. I hadn't talked to my mom in weeks, and I had only talked to Charlie once or twice since my change. I looked down at my paper to see that I had been taking notes the whole time and I was a little shocked. I had become quite good at multitasking. When class was over Edward was there waiting for me, and Ben was there for Angela. I waved goodbye, knowing I'd see her in just a few short minutes at our calculus class we also had together.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. He could tell that my mood had headed south since we last saw each other.

"I'm forgetting my mom and dad." I sighed.

"I haven't talked to my mom in weeks, I'm surprised she isn't freaking out. I don't even know where my cell phone is to see if they have called me."

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said sadly.

"Oh Edward, it's not your fault. You can't help what happened, and I am really happy that it did anyway. I just wish I could stop forgetting them."

The rest of the day went by quickly as I attempted to remember my old life. I spend math class doodling in my notebook. In chem lab, I rushed to get done as soon as possible and somehow did an amazing job. The break in-between class was a godsend as Edward and I sat quietly next to each other in the student center. I decided to reread my books to freshen up on things I had forgotten from earlier in the semester and he did some of his schoolwork as well. We went to our Biology lab together when it was time, I was thankful I didn't have to leave him this time. We worked together to get the weeks project done and were the first group out. When we were done we walked out to the car to see Alice and Jasper sitting on a bench nearby, she was laying her head on his shoulder and he was tickling her hand.

"About time you two!" Alice said with a smile on her face.

"How was your day Bella?"

"Good." I didn't feel like explaining my panic about my forgetfulness. "Alice, do you know where my old cell phone is?"

"Of course, it's in your bag of old clothes that I got from Charlie's the night …. It's in Edward's closet."

Edward looked uncomfortable for a second but then pulled me close to hug me. We all got in the car and headed home. I was so relieved when we stepped though the door. This had become a home to me so fast, but it just felt right. I went straight to my closet to find my phone and plug it in, it was totally dead. As soon as I turned it on it beeped to reveal I had voice and text messages.

"Great." I sighed.

"You should call them." Edward said as he sat next to me on the bed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I know…. Here goes nothing." I mumbled, and then started checking my old messages.

* * *

Tada! Hope you like the chapter!

Review please, it makes my little hands type so much faster!


	23. Unforseen

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

_"You should call them." Edward said as he sat next to me on the bed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders._

_"I know…. Here goes nothing." I mumbled, and then started checking my old messages_

**CH 22 Unforseen**

My inbox was totally full of concerned messages mostly from my mother, but there were a few from my dad as well showing his detached worry. I wanted to call them but I didn't know what to say. I decided I had to though, and I would play it cool. If that was possible.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it." I sighed.

"Do you want me to give you some privacy?" Edward asked.

"No of course not, I need you here for this!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it affectionately; a smile crept across his lips. I was so grateful to have a wonderful guy like him.

I took a deep breath and dialed Charlie's number first; I figured he would be the easier one of the two to talk to.

The phone rang and I fiddled nervously with the hem of my shirt.

"Hello?" Charlie's kind voice answered the phone, but at first I didn't recognize it. Things were really slipping away. I almost wanted to cry.

"Hey dad." I said awkwardly.

"Bella! What happened to you kid, I've been worried sick and your mother has been driving me nuts!"

A small laugh escaped my mouth.

"I'm sorry dad. School has just been so busy. I haven't had a moment to myself in weeks." I was making excuses, but I figured it was better than the truth.

"I understand Bells, but I don't think your mom does. When your voicemail starting saying full she panicked, she was begging me to go to your campus to check on you this weekend." He laughed nervously.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't go so long without calling again."

"Okay honey. You should call your mom before she reports you missing though."

"Okay, I will."

"Are you coming up for a visit anytime soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, I have exams in a few weeks, so I'm going to be pretty busy studying. As soon as finals are over I'll be home though."

"Okay, well good luck kiddo. Call me next weekend if you have time will ya?"

"Of course dad, I'll make sure Edward reminds me."

"Good. Now call your mom."

"Kay, Love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo, bye."

"Bye."

The phone clicked and he was gone. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back as I laid the phone down on the bed.

"Edward …. Will I be able to go home for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure. We will have to talk to Carlisle. I don't think it will be a problem though." He smiled at me hopefully.

I sighed as I stared at the phone's screen. Unable to remember my own mother's number I searched for her name in my cell's phone book.

"This is not going to be fun." I sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll be here with you." He pulled me into his lap as I found her number and pushed enter, the phone began to ring."

"Hello?" It was my mother's voice but I didn't know what to say. "Hello?" She asked again.

"H-hey mom." I stammered, my nerves taking over.

"Bella!? Are you okay? Where have you been? Why haven't you called me back!?" The words flew out of her mouth so fast it was almost one long word.

"I'm fine mom, really. I've just been super busy with school and I lost my phone for a little bit." It wasn't entirely a lie, I didn't know where it was until Alice told me.

"That's no excuse young lady, I haven't heard from you in weeks. Did you forget about your own mother?" I was about to hyperventilate, if she only knew. I was forgetting, and I didn't know what to do about it.

"Of course not mom. I'm really sorry. I won't let it happen again. I promise."

She sighed. "Good, I'm not mad at you anymore then. I have some major news for you!" She sounded really excited now.

"Thanks mom, what's new?"

"Don't freak out, but … Phil and I are … well Bella, we're pregnant."

"What!?" I was in shock, I was pretty sure my mom was too old to have kids, especially since she already had one that was grown up and in college.

"Phil and I have been trying for a while now, and well we finally did it!! I'm so happy honey."

"Oh wow, well then I'm happy for you too mom. Look um I really have to go, I have a study group to get too. I'll call you soon okay?"

"Oh, well, okay. Please call me back soon, and check your email every once in a while! I wouldn't freak out as much if I knew you were alive!" I shuddered. Alive she said.

"Okay, I love you mom. Talk to you soon. Bye." I hung up the phone as soon as she said goodbye and sat there frozen.

"My mom is pregnant." I sighed.

"That's great news Bella."

"I guess it is, it's just weird … I think. I'm happy for her though. It will make things easier when I can't see them anymore. At least she will still have one child left." I felt like crying. I never wanted to leave my family, but I knew now it was inevitable. I would never change, and memories of them and growing-up would fade. After a while it just would be impossible.

"In a way you're lucky love, at least when the time comes, you will be able to say goodbye. That's an opportunity none of us really ever had." Edward said soothingly. He always knew the right thing to say.

It was dusk now. I wished now more than ever that I could go to sleep. Talking to my parents for just those few short minutes had worn me out, it didn't help that I hadn't fed in days either.

"Bella would you like to go hunt? I know you aren't thirsty, but you aren't looking too good."

"Yeah, I think maybe I should. Is there any place to go around here?" I asked.

"Just outside of the city there is a really nice park that would be perfect."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. Alice and Jasper were lying on the couch together watching a movie when we walking into the living room.

"Do you guys want to go with us to hunt?" I asked them as we headed to the door.

"Hmmm yeah that sounds like a good idea. It's so hard to tell when I need to hunt anymore with you around, but jeez did I feel it when you left us and were at your own classes today." Alice said as she sat up and pulled Jasper with her.

"Edward, are you driving?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." He said as he pocketed his keys and headed for the door.

The drive to the park Edward had told me about wasn't too bad. It took less than an hour, but I'm sure if he had driven the speed limit it would have taken a lot longer. As the city lights faded and darkness settled around us I felt relief. The area was thick wilderness and I could already smell the deer not too far off.

"Shall we split up?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, we'll go this way." Edward said as he pulled me to the left.

"Call us when you're done and we will meet back in the car." Alice said as Jasper pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Ready love?"

"More than you know!" I started running, knowing Edward would follow.

His soft chuckle filled the air and I could tell he was right behind me.

"In a hurry tonight?" I heard him say as I pushed my body to move faster. I wanted to feel the wind on my face, I wanted to run.

"Not at all, just stretching my legs." I shouted back.

It was too long before we came across the heard of deer I had smelled when we first arrived. Edward went for the largest buck with far too large of horns for my taste. I settled for one a bit smaller. As soon as I sank my teeth into its thick skin the weariness I had felt earlier disappeared. I felt alive and full of energy again. I was starting to get used to my new diet. I didn't enjoy it as much as I had remembered enjoying food, but it was good enough. When we had finished we both started running again, now just enjoying it and not running for any reason in particular. We came across a meadow very similar to the one I loved so much in Forks and we took another break. Edward took my hand softly and we walked to the center of the clearing. We both lay down and looked up into the sky, the moon was full tonight. It cast a glow over everything around us as we looked up and starred into the heavens.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Is it?" He asked me quietly. I didn't noticed how his eyes hadn't left mine while I was star gazing.

I laughed, and kissed his lips softly. "It is. The moon is breathtaking tonight."

"The only thing I see that is breathtaking is you my love." He whispered as I laid my head on his chest. His hands began tracing up and down my back absentmindedly.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my Bella." He sighed. "I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you on campus. After just the first week I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I never wanted you to leave me." His face was so full of love, but he looked nervous. He then started fumbling with something in his pocket. "After the accident, I was so afraid I was going to lose you. When we decided we had to change you it killed me, but at the same time I was happy; happy that maybe now we could really be together forever. I could never have asked you to give your life away before that, I felt so much guilt just thinking about it."

"Edward, I'm happy it happened. It's what I wanted, I never wanted to leave you either." His face brightened up.

"I was so afraid you would regret it afterwards, I've been waiting for you to start hating me because of what I did to keep you."

"Never." I took his face in my hands and stared into his eyes. "You're the only thing that matters to me; I'll never regret what happened."

"I know that now. I've wanted to ask you something, for weeks now I've been waiting for the right moment." He sat up slowly allowing me to get up. He then got on one knee causing my heart to flutter.

"Isabella Swan, you're all I've ever wanted. You're the one being that has ever made me truly happy. I never want to lose you…."He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a ring that nearly knocked my socks off. "Will you marry me Bella, make my life truly complete and say you will be mine forever."

I couldn't stop smiling, I was speechless. I had never really thought of marriage before Edward. My mother had taught me to wait until I was older and done with school before I even thought of it, she didn't want me to go through the same thing she had. Everything she had ever mentioned on the topic flew out the window the first time he said he loved me.

"Yes! Of course!!" I got up and leapt into his arms. I kissed his entire face and held onto him tight. His laughter filled the air and he stood up with me still in his arms and swung me around in a circle. He slowed down to a stop but never let me down. I looked up into his jubilant face and he kissed me so deeply I could have sworn we were flying.

When he set my feet back on the ground we were both breathless.

"Do you want to put it on?" He asked, still radiating with happiness.

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled, hardly able to speak from my excitement. He pulled the beautiful platinum ring out of the box, and slipped it onto my ring finger. Now that I was able to look at it closely I was amazed at all the detail and beauty it held.

"Do you like it?" He asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I love it! I've never seen a more perfect ring."

"It was my mother's." He beamed.

"Oh Edward, thank you so much. This is so special." I hugged him tightly again.

We sat back down on the grass, the night's beauty taking even more hold of me. I was so happy, this time, this place, would forever be locked in my memory as one of the happiest days of my life. Edward reclined onto the grass again and I laid my head on his chest. I placed my newly jeweled hand on him and watched it sparkle with light as he ran his hands up and down my back.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." I whispered. "Or do they already know?"

"Only Alice may know. Although I'm sure everyone else expected it."

"Maybe that's why she was so insistant on dressing me up today." I giggled.

"That and I think she was trying to um … stop us … earlier." His crooked grin spread across his face and a shiver ran up and down my body. "I guess I should tell you why she has been interrupting us lately."

"She has been doing it on purpose!?" His face was full of guilt.

"Well … I may have asked her to stop me if I let things go too far. I was afraid to talk to you about it at first. I hope you don't think I'm terribly old fashioned but I wanted to wait until our wedding night to …" He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "To make love for the first time." He cringed when he said that last part, I'm sure he was expecting some sort of teasing. Not many people seem to want to wait until marriage anymore I suppose.

A small giggle escaped my mouth but I covered it quickly. "So that's why!! Oh Edward, you should have told me!" I wrapped my arms around his firm chest and kissed his lips softly. "That's very sweet, I'll try to restrain myself a little more from now on."

"So you're okay with waiting?" He asked, his smile taking over his beautiful face again.

"If that's what you want then of course I'll be a good girl and respect your wishes, but do know I would attack you right here and right now otherwise." I teased. "Want to go to Vegas?" I winked and then started laughing.

"If I didn't know our entire family would murder us I would be running there right now with you in my arms my love!"

_"EDWARD!! BELLA!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

I heard Alice shout in my mind, Edward and I both tensed and then stood up in an instant. Edward checked his phone to see that there was no service and we started running towards Alice's mind who continued to shout for us.

When we got close enough for her to hear us we shouted out to her that we were coming. We found Alice and Jasper soon after, near the car both looking panicked.

"What's wrong?! What happened!?" Edward asked as his eyes darted to each of them, assessing them and seeing that they were both okay.

"Edward!! Bella! We've been trying to call you, there so service out here!"

"Why didn't you just come and get us then?" He asked.

"There was no time! Edward, it's snowing!" We both looked at her confused.

"Alice, are you okay? It's cold, but it's not snowing, at least not here." I told her.

"No Bella, not here, on campus! The other coven, they are there right now!"

Finally we both understood what she was trying to tell us. This wasn't good. I squeezed Edward's hand and looked up into his eyes, they were dark with anger.

"We're not going to make it." Alice said quietly, as she buried her face into Jaspers chest.

"We can try though, get in the car!" Edward said sternly.

We were all in the car in an instant and Edward was peeling out of the parking lot. His foot slammed to the floor as he pushed his car to its absolute limits.

* * *

Ah don't hate me please! I know it's been awhile since the last update, but I was busy with out of state visitors. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To make it up to you I promise to have another chapter up by tomorrow! 

Review please!


	24. Visitors

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

_"We're not going to make it." Alice said quietly, as she buried her face into Jaspers chest._

_"We can try though, get in the car!" Edward said sternly. _

_We were all in the car in an instant and Edward was peeling out of the parking lot. His foot slammed to the floor as he pushed his car to its absolute limits_

**CH 23**** Visitors**

His eyes were locked on the road and his jaw was clenched tightly as he drove. I knew it was too late, just as Alice did. A vision of two bodies lying in the courtyard of our school flashed in my mind. We were going to be too late. Edward should have known this; he would have seen it in Alice's mind.

"Edward, it's too late." I said quietly.

"We still might be able to catch them." He replied, still determined on somehow making his car break the sound barrier by driving too fast.

Edward was determined, and I knew he had no intentions of slowing the car down. Snow began to fall as we neared the campus campus. This was a bitter sweet moment. I hadn't seen snow in years, and this was the first snowfall of winter. We pulled into the parking lot and I watched the small flakes fall to the ground, each truly unique as everyone always says they are. Edward and Jasper got out of the car immediately inhaled some of the crisp night air and began running, leaving Alice and I to follow.

"Do you think they know we are here?" I asked Alice.

"I'm not sure. It seems weird that they would hunt from our campus. If someone is murdered here it will be big news, and usually vampires that drink from humans try to avoid that."

"What if they do know we are here, and it's some kind of statement?" I asked, fully worried.

"Then they have no idea what they have got coming to them." She said confidently.

We now ran to catch up with the boys. We found them easily enough, they were in the courtyard as Alice and I had both seen. The two of them were standing there looking furious.

"They took two girls, it looks like. I can still smell them. I'm afraid they are already dead." He said as he pointed to the drops of blood in the snow. The footprints were all still fresh, not even buried by the still falling snow.

"They're gone." Edward said with his voice full of loathing. His copper hair was covered in snow flakes and he sparkled almost as if he were in the sunlight.

"Can you tell where they went?" I asked him.

"No, not only do the footprints cover this entire area, but so do their scents. I can't tell which direction they went." He said as he chewed his bottom lip nervously and looked over the prints again.

"Their scent, its … familiar." Jasper whispered as he stared at a droplet of blood left in the snow.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked him as she entwined her fingers with his.

"I don't know. I've smelled something like it before. I can't recall who or what in particular. It just seems familiar."

"I think they came here on purpose; the way they took the people and left blood but no bodies, the way their trail goes off in countless directions. I'm afraid this isn't going to be the last disappearance." Edward observed, and then kicked a small pile of snow and forcefully shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Is there anything else we can do here?" I asked him and hugged him tightly. I felt guilty, as if this was my fault. If only I had been stronger, if I hadn't needed to go hunting tonight, we might have stopped them.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. Don't feel guilty; there is nothing any of us could have done." Jasper said calmly behind me.

"Let's go home love; there isn't anything else we can do." He gently took my hand into his and led me back to the car. Alice and Jasper weren't far behind.

I was relieved as the car pulled up to the familiar building I now called home. As we entered the building I waved to the doorman when we all entered the elevator leading to our floor. The doors opened with the traditional ding and I smiled with relief at our front door. When we were in the apartment I headed for the biggest squishiest chair in the living room and sat down. I leaned over to rest my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. Edward sat next to me and patted my back affectionately. Alice froze just inside of the doorway, looking straight at me.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!!! You asked her! Congratulations!" She shouted while pointing at my ring and jumping up and down.

A contagious smile spread across both mine and Edwards face as Alice then ran to me and began examining my ring.

"Oh it's beautiful!!! Edward how on earth did you keep this a secret from me?"

"Very easily, I had no idea when I was going to ask her." He grinned.

Alice hit his shoulder playfully and tugged Jasper down with her on the floor in front of us. "I'm so happy you finally asked her!! Oh my gosh, Bella you're going to let me plan the wedding right?!"

"Um well Alice, I don't think I really want anything big. I'd be happy if we just went to the courthouse … or Vegas." I winked at Edward. Her face dropped into instant panic.

"What!? Noooo way! I would die … literally die if you got married in a courthouse. You aren't using your brain, I am officially taking this wedding over. You'll thank me, one day." She laughed, but I only rolled my eyes.

"What do you think Edward?" I asked him, I hadn't really thought about what he wanted yet.

"A small service would be nice …. For our family." I felt a longing come from him and I instantly knew he wanted a real wedding. I sighed, I would do anything to make him happy, even if that included Alice taking over our wedding and planning it.

"Okay Alice, plan to your heart's content, but please, nothing too crazy? For me?" I begged her.

Her face lit up with such excitement I felt sorry for poor Jasper as I carefully put up my walls. I was surprised he wasn't dancing around the room giggling with her.

"OH!" She froze again. "We have to tell everyone, ahhh I have to call Rose!!" In a flash she was gone, and I heard her fumbling in her bedroom, most likely in search of her phone. Not long after the squeals went off again, I could hear Rose from all the way in the living room screaming over the phone.

I was truly happy at that moment, all thoughts of the other coven and disappearances were far off in the back of my mind. Edward pulled me close and kissed my temple and I felt as if I could melt.

Alice ran back into the room, still bouncing. "They are coming up tomorrow!" She announced happily. "And were having a party!"

I looked at Edward, fearful of what I had gotten us into.

"Don't worry love, I promise I won't let her get too out of hand." He whispered

"That's good." Jasper suddenly spoke up. "We need them here, in case the others decide to show up again."

Alice froze again as her eyes darted from Jasper to Edward and me.

"Your right," Edward agreed. "We should call Carlisle and tell him what happened tonight as well. Maybe he and Esme will come over tomorrow too, just to check things out."

"I'll call them." Alice spoke up, her cell phone still in her hand from talking to Rose.

The phone-call was short, first she told them of Edward and I being engaged and how she wanted to throw a party and then next she told him of the disappearance from tonight. Carlisle told Alice he could take a few days off work, and they were going to come down with Rose and Emmett tomorrow.

When Alice was on the phone we were all sitting in the living room, a little tense.

"I think I'm going to walk around, see if I come across anything." Jasper announced and then left the apartment.

Alice sat there looking anxious for a second, and then jumped up excitedly and ran to the computer.

"I'm going to start working on the party, then the wedding!! There's no time like the present!" She grinned.

Edward and I remained on the couch; I was enjoying just sitting next to him while he had his arm wrapped around me. Eventually he got up and put a movie on and we watched that together. All through the movie he placed gentle kisses on my hand, my arm, my forehead. He was so sweet, each kiss had me dreaming of Vegas and running off together right now.

The night went by quickly. Sometime before dawn Jasper returned, soaked from the rain that was now falling, washing away all the snow and the evidence of last night.

"Their scent is everywhere, even outside our building. They know we are here." He said quietly and then headed for the bathroom to shower and change.

The sky began to glow with the rising sun but it was still very cloudy out. I heard the phone ring and knew it would be Rose so I got up to answer it.

"Hello."

"Congratulations!!" She shouted.

"Thanks Rose. What's up?"

"Were leaving now, we should be there in a few hours. Just wanted to let you all know."

"Okay, I'll tell everyone."

"Good. See you in a bit." Then she hung up the phone.

"They are on their way." I announced. I didn't have to shout, I knew everyone would hear me.

Edward was now in the bedroom and I followed him. I opened the door to see him sitting on the bed looking out of the window serenely.

"Do you ever miss sleeping?" He asked as he laid down on the very comfortable king sized bed.

"I haven't really thought about it." I confessed. "I guess in a way I do. When I slept I always dreamt of you, so I guess it's really not too different now."

He smiled sweetly and pulled me down to lie next to him.

"I think I miss sleeping." He said thoughtfully.

"Well let's sleep then!" I laughed.

I lifted the blankets and slid under them, inviting Edward to cuddle with me. He obliged happily. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his firm arm around me. I looked up to see him smiling and looking down on me.

"You have to close your eyes now, jeez don't you know anything about sleeping?"

"Oh, yes of course." He said, and then closed his eyes. A smile spread across his face.

"Now now, no smiling while sleeping mister." I said, still watching him.

"Shhh, I'm dreaming about you." He whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh and kiss his wonderfully smooth lips. He pulled me on top of him effortlessly and deepened our kiss. He cracked his eyes open and smiled again.

"Dreaming is so fun." He whispered, and then started kissing me again. My lips were on fire as they pressed tightly against his.

After a few minutes I pulled away gasping. "You're sure you want a real wedding?" I said breathlessly.

He only laughed and pulled me close to him, and I laid my head on his chest again. He kissed my hand and placed it on his chest.

"More than anything." He finally replied.

We laid there together silently listening to the birds outside, and watching the sky grow brighter as the sun rose higher. I heard a door outside slam after a while and recognized the sound of Rosalie and Emmett's footsteps.

"They are here." He said quietly.

"I guess it's time to wake up then, huh?" I smiled.

"I'm afraid so." He replied.

We both got up and took turns changing into the clothes we were wearing for the day. I was relieved we didn't have school today, I was nervous to go back there after what happened last night. When we were done changing we waited in the living room to meet them at the door. Alice and Jasper came out of their room soon after. Jasper seemed tense, I could only think his walk last night wasn't exactly the relaxing kind as he searched the city for the new coven. The elevator dinged and Rosalie and Emmett were at the door, Alice had it open before they could even know.

"I'm so glad you two came!" She said as she hugged them both.

"How could we not, we are sooo needed here!" Rosalie replied.

"Hey guys." I said and then Emmett pulled me into a crushing hug, when he released me Rosalie did the same.

"Congrats you two." Emmett beamed.

"I'm so happy for you both." Rose then said.

Emmett gave Edward a firm handshake …. Then laughed, and pulled him into a hug as well. The whole room was filled with laughter. I was so happy they were here.

"Carlisle and Esme will be here shortly. He just had to go in to the hospital for a few hours this morning." Rosalie announced.

"We have so much to talk about!" Rose sung. Alice and her began to pull me away, but not before I could give Edward a hug before they kidnapped and tortured me for who knows how long.

"We need to fill Emmett in on some things." Jasper said quietly and headed up to the roof. Edward hugged me tightly and then followed behind Jasper, then by Emmett.

"Have fun ladies." Emmett shouted, before the door to the roof slammed shut.

They both dragged me into Alice's room and then began to attack me with questions of the proposal. They wanted details on what he said and how he asked me. They both then carefully inspected the ring and both gave their approval.

"I've seen it once before." Rose confessed. "It was a long time ago. I was looking for my Christmas present from Emmett and I came across it in Edward's closet." She giggled.

"You sneak!" Alice shouted, and then laughed along with her.

We talked in the bedroom for hours. To my dismay Rose had brought what seemed like an entire suitcase of bridal magazines which they both started scanning immediately. They would point out the things they liked and I would sit there and nod my head. This was going to be so painful. I figured if I just accepted it now and handed over control maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

By mid afternoon there was a knock on the door that could only have been Carlisle and Esme. The boys were still on the roof, planning how they were going to stop the new coven from the sound of it. Rose, Alice, and I ran to the front door to open it.

"Congratulations!" Esme and Carlisle said sweetly and they both pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I was thankful for the millionth time that I couldn't blush anymore.

The boys were now descending the stairs, and entering the living room. Esme ran over and hugged Edward and Jasper tightly.

After all of the hellos were over, before we could split up in our different directions Jasper made an announcement.

"The three of us are going out tonight to try to find the others." His face was grim.

"I'll go with you too." Carlisle spoke up. "I don't want things to get out of hand."

Esme looked concerned as he said this but he smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand lovingly.

Jasper nodded his head in consent and Carlisle joined their group as they once again ascended to the roof.

"Men." Rose sighed, and the rest of us laughed.

"So, tell me everything!" Esme sung.

Once again I was retelling last night, as we sat in the living room close together. After a while Esme had her own stack of magazines that she was scanning through.

"We haven't had a big wedding in a while, have we girls?" She commented.

"Your right, it's been at least 10 years." Rose commented. "My last one was tiny." She sighed. I felt a wave of fear hit me.

"Big wedding in years? How often do you get married?" I asked them in shock.

They all laughed.

"Well, whenever we want one I guess." Alice confessed. "Rosalie has them quite often though." She nudged her.

"Hey, I can't help that I love weddings!"

"We will have to show you her wedding dress collection one day." Esme giggled.

I was scared to death. They were planning on making this wedding huge. I slumped down deep in my chair and covered my face with a magazine. I wanted to disappear.

* * *

Tada! Here's the next chapter, Hope you liked it!

Review please, I type so much faster when I have nice reviews!


	25. Surprise!

Hello my dear readers! Sooo you may or may not be wondering what happened to this story. Well I just wanted to let you know that I am planning out and then writing the newest chapter right now. Im hoping you all can forgive me for my absence, school and work has kept be very busy lately. I've been reading a lot as well. I just finished re-reading the twilight series again and my thirst for writing my own story has returned. So now I am wondering … do you want me to continue this story, or shall I make this chapter the last?

If you all want me to continue with this story and take it as far as I originally planned please please let me know. If not, I'll do my best to wrap everything up neatly in one very long last update just to make myself happy I guess .

The next chap will be up tomorrow, whether it's a normal one or a finale.

Comment please!


	26. Fierce Foursome

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

"_Hey, I can't help that I love weddings!"_

"_We will have to show you her wedding dress collection one day." Esme giggled._

_I was scared to death. They were planning on making this wedding huge. I slumped down deep in my chair and covered my face with a magazine. I wanted to disappear._

**Ch 24**

The wedding torture went on for hours, maybe even days. I wasn't sure. Alice even arranged a small engagement party for the eight of us the next day. Before I knew it, the end of the week arrived and finals were over. I had just finished up with my chemistry exam, and I noticed Angela sitting across the room from me. I decided when I finished I would wait for her and tell her the good news; she was my first real best friend after all.

As I sat outside the exam room I couldn't help but think about how much my life had changed in the past few weeks. All my memories from before were beginning to fade, but all the ones I have made since my change have been crystal clear. I read my entire chemistry book within a few hours while studying, and could recite by memory what was on each and every page.

It was a nice and gloomy day, perfect for being out in public. The wind was strong and left-over snow from the night before was still swirling around. The crisp clean smell that only fresh snow can bring was almost stinging my nose. Finally the flow of students who had finished their exams began to thicken and I saw my old friend exit the building.

"Hey Angela!" I called.

She turned around and smiled feebly.

"Hey Bella, haven't seen you in a few days. How'd the exam go for you?"

"Oh, it went well enough I suppose. How about you?" I didn't want to overdo it, or brag about how I knew every answer and was done in less than 5 minutes.

"Terrible!" She paused then crinkled her forehead. "Well, maybe not terrible, maybe okay." She sighed. "I'm just glad this week is finally over."

"Yeah, same here." I was sure I was glad for different reasons than her though. For one, we wouldn't have to worry about any more attacks until school restarted in January, after the Christmas break was over.

A sudden gust of wind sent her into a frenzy of shivering. "Yikes, how about we start walking." I said.

"Y-Yeah." She bundled herself up tighter and we walked back to my old dorm catching up, she didn't feel like her normal upbeat self and I was a little concerned.

"Is everything else okay Ang?" I asked, trying not to pry.

When she looked at me her eyes showed the worry she was hiding earlier.

"I don't know. Maybe." She sighed.

"Maybe?" I asked.

"I haven't seen my new roommate all week, and another girl down the hall is missing too." She sighed again, fighting back tears. "Nobody knows where they are, or what happened to them. I told my RA she hasn't been home in days and nothing has happened yet. I don't know if I'm supposed to be worried or not, or what I'm supposed to do. Maybe she met a guy, or went home early, or what if it was something worse?!"

I had the sinking feeling that Angela's missing roommate was one of the girls we were too late to save earlier this week and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry Angela." I said quietly. I didn't know what else I could say.

The wind blew again, almost knocking her over and I reached out to steady her when she gasped at my left hand.

"Oh my god!" Her eyes bulged out of her head as her eyes came across the new addition to my left hand. I smiled the biggest smile possible, sure that I would start blushing any moment now.

"Bella!! Are you … did he?! Ooh my gosh!!" Her mood quickly changed and she started jumping up and down, some of the worry washed away from her face.

"Yeah. He asked me a few days ago, it was amazing." I confessed.

"Oh congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

"Thanks." I murmured. Not wanting to draw too much attention.

The rest of the walk was full of her constant questions and filling in countless details of the night Edward asked me to be his forever. After a few minutes though we were at her dorm and I felt a little relieved, I hated having all the attention on me.

"Will you be going home during the break?" She asked. "We have to get together sometime so you can tell me more of the details; I'm so excited for you!"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving right away though. What about you?" I asked.

"I was leaving today, but I just decided I need some time to wind down before going home to Forks where it's probably equally as exasperating with the twins running around. I'm going to ask Ben if we can leave tomorrow instead as soon as I see him. That was the most stressful afternoon of my life! No I take that back, the most stressful week of my life."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth a vision flew before my eyes. I was too comfortable talking to Angela and my walls weren't as tight as they should have been. It was dark, it looked like I was standing outside of Argos the dining hall just across from where I was standing now. Angela was walking hand in hand with Ben as they left the building. A dark figure was following them silently. I still couldn't see his face, it was as if it wasn't there, or it was blurred out. There was another presence not too far behind, somewhere behind a tree hiding. As soon as Ben and Angela were out of reach from the light shining from the nearest lamp I heard a scream and the two of them were gone.

"Bella?!" I felt her hand touch my shoulder. "Bella are you okay? Hello?"

I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to make the real world come back into focus and then I saw her standing before me.

"Yeah, sorry, I just zoned out. I guess I'm pretty tired from studying all week." I quickly lied.

"Oh, okay then. Well, call me when your home so we can hang out or something kay?" She smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Talk to you soon." I mumbled as she turned around to go into her building.

Before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me. "What'd you see love?" He whispered as his face nuzzled into my neck.

"Angela, and Ben." I whispered their names. "I think they are next, tonight, after they leave the dining hall." I turned around to face him and buried my face into his chest. His body tensed as he held onto me tighter.

"It's going to be okay." He said soothingly as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. "We're ready for this, they aren't going to catch us off guard like they did last time."

"There is one other thing." I murmured into his shirt. "I think one of the missing girls was Angela's roommate and the other girl might have been from down the hall."

"I can find out, do you want me to go up to her room real quick to see if the scent we found in the courtyard that night of the girls is the same?"

I nodded my head, and he kissed me quickly on the forehead and disappeared as soon as a girl opened the door to the building. He was back almost instantaneously with a grim look on his face.

"This isn't good. We have to get home and get everyone ready. The scents are the same."

"He took my hand and we ran at a human speed across campus to our car, there were too many people around."

When we got in the car he quickly sped off, glancing around nervously the whole way.

"This is too much of a coincidence." He said to himself.

"What do you mean Edward?"

"Well, a girl that lives in your old room and another from down the hall are taken, and now your old roommate and her boyfriend?" His brows scrunched together. "They are all connected to you Bella. You're the only one among us who really has any human friends still."

"No …" The sick feeling came back. This didn't make any sense.

"They are messing with us Bella, I think they're taunting us."

"What? I don't understand Edward. Why me? Why us?"

"I don't know my love, but I promise you were going to find out. Tonight."

We arrived home soon after and rushed upstairs to find Alice and Jasper waiting anxiously for us.

"I had another vision." Alice said as soon as we walked through the door.

My shoulder hunched and my stomach twisted. "Me too." I said quietly.

"What'd you see!? What happened?" She asked, and I quickly explained when the rest of the family joined us.

"I didn't see who they were going after. I just saw them decide to go hunting on campus again tonight."

"This isn't good, we have to get Angela and Ben out of there now." I finally said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Bella, why don't you call your friend and ask her to come over? At least we will know they will be safe here." Esme finally said as her delicate brow creased with worry.

"But who will stay with them while we go out to stop the others?"

"Well dear, I think it might be best if the girls stay home tonight."

"What? You expect me to sit here and babysit?" Rose sneered, finally making her presence felt.

"Rosie, don't worry. We've got this covered. What do you think we've been talking about, and planning while we were out on the roof?" Emmett said as he pulled her into a tight grasp.

"Edward, you don't really expect me to stay here do you?" I asked him, making an award winning puppy dog face at him.

He sighed and pulled me into a hug the same way Emmett did. "Love, this is how it has always been planned. We can't stand to risk any of you. We don't know what this new coven is capable of, and if the four of us have to worry about our better halves how can we really expect to get anything done?"

"Edward Cullen, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" I stomped my foot childishly.

"Bella, you need to stay with your friend as well. If they really are after people we know, they have to be kept safe. You wouldn't just leave them alone to hunt down the bad guys would you?" He asked, batting his long eyelashes, trying to charm me into submission.

"Ugh, no, but I don't want you to go without me. What if something happens!?"

"Then all the better reason for you to not be there." His voice was firm; he really wasn't going to let me go. None of them were.

The whole time while Rose and I argued with our men, Alice merely stood in front of Jasper. Staring into his eyes, silently pleading for him not to leave her I could tell by his steady gaze he wasn't going to cave either.

"Fine!" I finally shouted. "You great big men go out and do your thing. We will stay her and babysit." Alice and Rose stared at me open-mouthed, both of them thought I was mutinous I was sure.

All four of the men look greatly relieved and the air felt ten times lighter as Edward smiled happily into my eyes and kissed me softly, sending a shiver up and down my body.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, trying hard not to melt. "I'll go call Angela." I said, and then stalked off to my room. Alice and Rose both sat huffily onto the couch.

Locked in the quiet and solitude of mine and Edward's room I called Angela, and invited her over to watch a movie. I mentioned a few movies I knew both Angela and Ben would like, so he wouldn't give her a hard time when she asked him to come over. She happily agreed once she got the okay from Ben, he definitely remembered how great our entertainment system was from 

the Halloween party. Some of the worry that I detected in her voice slipped away once again. I threw in a mention of doing manicures and pedicures just to make sure she would be there, and on time. No girl can resist.

I left the bedroom and went back out into the living room to let them all know the deed was done, Angela and Ben would be over in 30 minutes. They would be safe from any danger that might have found them tonight. The men quickly disappeared onto the roof again, and Esme went to the grocery store to get some food for our human guests. I flopped down next to my two angry friends, and they glared at me.

"Bella, why did you give up so easily!? We should be out there tonight. What if they need us?" Rose asked, with annoyance thick in her voice.

"Shhh." I quickly hushed her. "I didn't give up." I whispered.

Alice's eyes clouded over for a moment and then she quickly perked up. "Bella, you're a genius!" She said excitedly.

"Rose, we will be there tonight. We just aren't going to let our fierce little foursome know." I winked at her. "If they want to act like tough men, we will let them."

A spark lit up in Roses eyes as well. "Oh Bella, you are a devious little thing, I love it!"

"Shh." I hushed her again. "Let's go downstairs to talk, so we don't have to worry about them overhearing." I whispered.

The three of us quietly snuck out of the apartment, none of us making a sound. We went down into the lobby and took up three of the squishy chairs that were the most secluded. Far away enough from both the front door, and the elevator we just came in.

"Okay, now tell me what you're planning." Rose asked, excited.

"Well, the boys probably won't leave until dusk, and Angela and Ben will be over by then. I'm thinking right when they leave I'll let down my walls and use our dear Jasper's gift to put them to sleep before he gets too far away. The three of us can make up some excuse to leave to go get something for them, and Esme can stay on duty. So they will still be safe. Once we're clear we just follow the boys and just stay far enough away that none of them notices us." I crossed my arms and leaned back in the chair, smiling.

"It's perfect. We will be there in case they need us, and they will never have to know or worry." Alice giggled. "See, we can be all secretive and plan things, just as well as the fierce foursome can!"

We all broke out into a contagious laughter. "Fierce foursome, I love it!" Rose said in between laughs.

"Eeeek, shhhhh, Esme is coming back." Alice whispered, just as Esme walked through the main door. We got up and walked over to her, each taking a bag from her.

"What are you girls doing down here?" She asked curiously.

We all glanced at each other unconsciously, and therefore drew more attention to us. "Oh nothing, trying to get away from the boys." Alice quickly said. "We're still unhappy with them."

"Oh dear, it's for the best though. You know how hard it is to change their minds once their decisions are made." Esme said motherly.

"Doesn't mean we have to like them." Rose huffed. Sliding perfectly back into her angry mood.

We all rode the elevator back up to our floor, I decided I needed to let my walls down completely. I needed to know what they were planning and what was going on tonight. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the rush of emotions and thoughts as we stepped off of the elevator.

When we approached the front door the boys were back in the living room, still talking silently. When the door opened they all silenced and looked to us.

Jasper looked at Edward meaningfully. _"Their emotions are all over the place. They must still be pretty mad."_

Edward nodded his head nonchalantly.

I knew the girls were both blocking their thoughts, and Edward looked at them quizzically, and then shrugged.

Emmett looked back and forth between the two of them, looking annoyed. _"What am I missing? What's going on?"_

Edward shrugged, sending Emmett over the edge. "Back to the bat cave!!" Emmett boomed and ushered Jasper and Edward back up to the roof. The three of us burst out in laughter again. Carlisle sighed and followed behind them.

Esme giggled softly. "Boys." She sighed, and then headed for the kitchen to unload all the bags.

When everyone was out of the room I was finally able to explain. "Edward and Jasper were silently communicating, and Emmett wanted to know what was going on." I whispered. "Be careful with your feelings and thoughts, they are keeping an eye on us." I smiled.

While we waited for Ben and Angela to arrive we got the living room ready for movies, and Esme started popping popcorn. All the windows were covered so no light would come in and we 

moved the furniture into the most optimal TV viewing spot. Ten minutes later they arrived, Angela was looking happier, and Ben was eyeing the TV excitedly.

"Thanks for inviting us over Bella, this is exactly what we needed, a night to chill out."

"No problem Angela, we all needed it." I smiled.

Ben sniffed the air hungrily. "Mmm popcorn! Perfect."

With perfect timing Esme came into the room with 2 colossal bowls of popcorn.

"All right, let's get this party started!" Alice chirped. She danced to the Blu-Ray player and put in the latest big budget action movie, this was sure to keep them entertained until the boys left and we could put them to sleep.

"Oh man!! I've been dying to see this movie." Ben said happily. Rose and Alice looked at me nervously.

"Yeah, um, I heard it was really good." I muttered.

"Girls, can you come upstairs please?" I heard Carlisle say quietly from the rooftop.

I pushed play on the movie. "Hey, we will be right back; we just have to run up to the roof real quick."

"Okay." Angela smiled, Ben was already engrossed in the previews that started showing as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

The four of us headed slowly up to the roof, sometimes it was painful to move at a human speed.

As we emerged onto the roof I noticed the sky was darker, it was twilight, mine and Edward's favorite time of day.

"We're about to leave." Carlisle announced.

We all separated into our four separate couples to say goodbye.

"Are you still mad?" My love asked hesitantly. His voice was so unsure, a little afraid. The hard exterior I was trying to hold up cracked just a little.

I sighed. "No, I'm not mad."

The corner of his mouth twitched up into my favorite smile. "Really?" He asked, surprised.

"No Edward, I love you, even when you are over protective and bossy." I stuck my tongue out, so what if I wanted to be a little childish.

He grinned wickedly and kissed me before I even put my tongue back in my mouth, and nibbled it just as it retreated. "I would be more careful with that if I were you." He purred.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, he was trying to soften me up and I knew it. Maybe I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around my neck and stood on my tip-toes so that I could reach him and kiss him back. He slithered his arms around my waist and lifted me gently from the ground and deepened our kiss. I closed my eyes and forgot about everything else just for those few seconds before he set me back on the ground.

"I love you." He whispered as our lips parted.

"I love you too, be careful tonight please." I looked at him and pleaded with my eyes.

"We will be. We're ready for this, remember?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Edward?" Carlisle called; the three of them looked like they were ready.

He held me tighter for a fraction of a second and then slowly began to release me. "I'll be home before you even miss me." He smiled.

"What if I already miss you?" I looked back up into his beautiful topaz eyes and felt momentarily weak.

He laughed. "Silly Bella, have fun with your friends tonight, everything will be okay. You won't even notice I'm gone." He lightly kissed me one more time before walking over to the other three men, it was now fully dark. They stood there together, our fierce foursome, looking truly lethal as they stretched and even flexed, readying themselves.

"Be safe ladies." Carlisle said, and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

I looked at Rose and Alice, they both looked excited that we had fooled them, and that we would most likely be seeing them sooner than they thought. When I looked at Esme it made me rethink our plan for a minute. She looked genuinely worried, even afraid. Were things worse than we even imagined?

I sure hope not.

* * *

Yay!! Here it is, the long awaited update. I'm so sorry it took so long. I hope you all can find it in your heart to forgive me. Now that it's summer I will be able to update more often I promise. If I ever take too long again feel free to bug me!

I was surprised by the response to my last post, I was afraid that people might have forgotten this story since it's been so long since the last real update. Due to the amazing feedback I will finish as planned now, thank you to everyone who commented. You guys have motivated me so much!


	27. Invasion

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

"_Be safe ladies." Carlisle said, and in a blink of an eye they were gone. _

_I looked at Rose and Alice, they both looked excited that we had fooled them, and that we would most likely be seeing them sooner than they thought. When I looked at Esme it made me rethink our plan for a minute. She looked genuinely worried, even afraid. Were things worse than we even imagined?_

_I sure hope not___

**Ch 25 Invasion**

"_Hurry Bella, we don't have much time."_ Alice's thoughts shouted at me.

I nodded quickly.

I focused on letting all of my walls down. Jasper's gift was slowly fading the further they got away from us. I had a matter of seconds before it would be too late and I wouldn't be able to put Angela and Ben asleep. I concentrated on thoughts of sleep, and feelings of exhaustion then projected it downstairs to Angela and Ben. The soft thud of what I assumed to be the popcorn bucket sent a wave of joy throughout my body, I did it!

"Bella dear, what are you doing?" Esme asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Esme, just thinking." I quickly replied, trying to focus back in on my surroundings.

"If you say so." She sighed, and then began heading back downstairs. The three of us followed shortly behind her.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, evidence of my work was filling the air. Loud inhuman snores that couldn't have been normal were coming from Ben's mouth. Angela was snuggled up close to him, sleeping quietly and peacefully.

"Oh my." Esme said, and stood there briefly shocked. "Poor things must be exhausted from their finals."

Rose cleared her throat and looked at Alice and me anxiously.

"Okay, well we're just going to step out for a little while then." Alice sang, and danced towards the door. Rose and I nervously followed.

"Wait just a second."

"Um, yes?" We all asked simultaneously.

"Where are you girls going?"

We hadn't planned the excuse, and I felt the panic settle in my stomach.

"We should just tell her. She will handle it better that way." Alice said quietly.

"Okay okay." I sighed. "We're going out tonight to make sure the boys don't get into too much trouble. We swear they won't even know we were there unless they need us!" She looked at me with slight disapproval. "And besides! Just because they are men doesn't mean they can leave us out of this kind of thing. We're all immortal vampires for heaven's sake, nearly unbreakable even! We're not going to wilt like little delicate flowers out there!"

A small smirk began to show up across her face.

"Six is better than three." She agreed quietly.

"That's right!" Rose shouted.

"I can't deny that I have been worrying frantically about this. They might just need you girls out there tonight." Her face was very thoughtful as she said this.

"They will!" Alice suddenly spoke up.

"I saw something, and it was very vague, only flashes. But from what I could see they needed us. Something is different about this new coven. Something about them is making it harder for me to see them."

The three of us looked at her in shock, she hadn't told any of this yet.

Alice suddenly looks embarrassed. "I didn't know what to tell everyone, it was too fuzzy to really describe anything, and I knew the guys wouldn't buy it." She sighed.

"Alright, go." Esme looked at us all seriously. "But if you ever tell any of them I told you too I will deny it!" A smile cracked through her serious mask and she pulled us all into a tight hug. "Good luck."

**EPOV ( A few minutes earlier.)**

There was never a time more than now that I wished I could read her thoughts. I didn't want her to worry about us, but I knew they all were. We told them we had a plan, that we had it covered, but really we were in the dark just as they were. We didn't know who these people were, even after efforts of tracking them through the city. Glimpses of Alice's visions weren't much help either. As we ran through the city I tried to think of the positives. We got Bella's friends out of the way, but what about the others who were already missing from her old hall? Why were they 

here but still not showing themselves or coming out to meet us? They knew we were here, just as well as we knew they were here. We talked about all of this already of course, and came to no real final conclusion. Our only option was going out there tonight to confront them, to let them know this was our city, and they had to leave.

So here we were, running through the city shadows. That was Emmett's idea of course; he was having a great time out of all of this. He was craving a fight more than a vampire craves blood. The idea of arriving on campus in a blur of speed seemed far more "bad ass" than driving up in a car.

When we reached the nearly abandoned campus and it was evident they were here sometime today, we came across their scent wherever we walked.

"So where did the girls see them attack?" Carlisle said, finally breaking the silence.

"Not far, just over there by the dining hall." I pointed toward one of the few buildings that were still bright with light.

"We should spread out, we need to be far enough away that they won't be able to sense us, but still close enough that we can stop them before they attack." Jasper said. He was the only one who really had any kind of experience with this foreign invasion problem we were having.

So we did as he suggested. We all spread out evenly throughout the area. Jasper and I were closest to the dining hall. I was looking out for their thoughts, and he was looking out for their feelings. Between the two of us we were sure to sense them before they were close enough to strike. We sat outside of the dining hall for at least an hour until the first evidence of our visitors was clear. Two girls were walking out of the hall, talking excitedly about the Christmas break. They were headed towards Bella's old hall when without warning a man dressed from head to toe in black was nearly on top of them. There was never a warning of his thoughts; only from Jasper could I feel his extreme thirst. This wasn't good.

Why didn't I hear him?

I looked around at each of my family members. I couldn't hear Emmett or Carlisle, and I could just barely hear Jasper. I scanned the area thoroughly and far off in the shadows behind a tree there was a woman. The most ordinary woman I had ever seen, average height, brown hair that was straight and long, and a face that was so forgettable I had to look again. Her features were dark though, vaguely suggesting Hispanic origin even though her skin glowed white. The only thing that really stood out was her eager blood-red eyes watching the two girls being followed by the other. Something wasn't right.

As I looked back to my family already her face was fading from my memory, but that didn't matter when I saw Emmett. He was ready to attack.

The man was getting closer, it was now or never.

"Now." I said quietly.

The four of us flew from our hiding spots to tackle the man following the girls. The two ran screaming to their building when the wind following us flowed around them and nearly knocked them down, too fast for them to actually see us.

The force of the four of us tackling the one person sent us tumbling yards away, leaving a trench in our path. Emmett's arms were wrapped around his chest squeezing when the woman shrieked and came from her hiding-spot landing on his back and clawing his face. Emmett's grip loosened and the man freed himself. He must not have seen her hiding as I did.

As Jasper tried to pry the woman off of Emmett, Carlisle and I were trying to get a hold of the man again. We chased him across campus until we were in the courtyard, where this all began. He fought like a wild thing, biting at us and throwing benches, statues, whatever he could grab at us until finally after working together Carlisle and I caught him. He thrashed wildly but I noticed I could hear his thoughts now that we were farther away from the woman.

"Stop fighting." I shouted as I tried to hold him still.

"No one needs to die tonight, we want to talk." Carlisle said as he held his arms still.

"Talk?" He spat. His wild eyes searched our both of our faces.

"_What kind of game are they playing? She told us they would destroy us if we ever met them."_ His thoughts shouted.

"_We need Jasper to calm him down."_ Carlisle's familiar voice filled my head.

I nodded in agreement. "Who told you we would destroy you?" I shouted at him.

His striking face began shifting at that moment and my mouth dropped in surprise.

Esme, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Bella. Their faces became his face, and when the familiar face of my love became his I let go of him as if I were burned. This isn't Bella, this isn't Bella, I told myself as I tried to get a hold of him again. He found my weakness and used it.

"Let me go, let me go." He began saying, using her sweet voice.

I shook my head angrily. "Stop!" I turned the face away from me. "Carlisle, what the hell is going on here?!"

The shrieks of the woman filled the air, and I could hear Jasper and Emmett trying to restrain the woman again from across the campus.

"Edward?" Her sweet voice filled the air again, but it wasn't coming from the monster in my arms. I looked around and saw that Bella was slowly emerging from the darkness from behind us.

No no no no!

"Bella go back home!" I shouted. She had to leave, she couldn't be here right now, these two were much more than we could have ever expected and I couldn't let her get hurt. His face and body was turning, shifting, as if there were bugs crawling underneath his skin causing it to move and change. When I looked down at him it was as if I was looking into a mirror.

"Bella, help me!!" The impostor shouted.

She was walking around to the front of us now. Carlisle was still struggling with his arms as I tried to hold onto his torso.

"Edward?" Her face was full of fear as she looked at the two of us.

"Bella, go home now!" Carlisle ordered, and she backed up.

"No Bella!! Help me!" He shouted again and she paused.

Alice and Rose were emerging from the shadows now. Why were they here?!

"_We're sorry Edward but we couldn't stay home. We had to be here, we thought you would need us, and you do!" _Alice's thoughts shouted at me.

I tried to calm myself down as much as I could.

"Bella, love, please." I looked into her eyes and finally her look of confusion faded as she realized I was her Edward.

He must have realized being me wasn't working; he searched her face for a moment and started shifting again.

I had to do something.

"Damnit! Stop it!! Can't you talk to us? Stop playing games."

"What's going on?!" Rose asked, her voice full of fear.

"Please girls, go home." Carlisle finally begged.

"You need us." Rose shouted. "Tells us how we can help?!"

"WATCH OUT!!" Emmett's deep voice boomed.

A blur that could only have been the woman came speeding behind us with Emmett and Jasper close behind. With minimal effort she threw Alice and Bella out of the way, causing my grip to loosen as she tackled into Carlisle and me, setting the strange man free. The sound of our bodies clashing was nearly deafening and I couldn't hear any thoughts of the people around me.

I didn't care about the two strangers anymore, as soon as I could stand I ran over to my Bella who was yards away trying to stand up. I quickly lifted her and held her in my arms.

"Edward!!" Carlisle shouted.

I turned around and saw the five of them trying to control the two strangers, but they fought in a way I had never seen before. Only Jasper looked like he could handle what they were throwing at him as the two tried to fight off my family.

When they both started laughing that's when we all froze. They stopped fighting and my family paused in shock, still surrounding them in a perfect circle.

"Maria will be so happy. She has been looking for a good challenge. Did you know it's dreadfully boring only living in the night? She has been craving a cloudier and cooler climate and we will be so happy to report this is the perfect place. She sends her love Jasper." The woman said, still giggling in between the rapid words she spoke.

Jasper's jaw dropped in shock, and before we could process what they said they took advantage of our surprise and broke the circle and both fled in different directions.

"Emmett, Rose, with me. The rest of you go after the other. NOW!" Carlisle said quickly and we were off.

"_Do WHATEVER it takes to stop them."_ Carlisle's mind shouted as soon as they were out of sight.

"Edward, you can put me down. I'm okay." Bella said quietly as I was running with her in my arms, trying to follow behind Jasper and Alice. I loosened my arms and she hopped down, and picked up running along my side.

We all knew that we couldn't let them go. Their presence here was now obvious, they were her scouts. They had been testing us this whole time, and we had failed. The only way to prevent an invasion was to stop these two tonight, no matter what it takes.

Well, here it is! The big reveal! I'm sure there's going to be some questions so I'll explain a little bit.

Maria's heard about how successful Jasper has been since he left her and she is jealous, she's tired of hiding inside all day, and is bored with Texas. She wants what he's got, and she plans to 

take it. She sent her two star newborns to Seattle to check things out, and to test how easy it will be to invade.

Anymore questions please feel free to ask, and don't forget to comment!


	28. Captured

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

"_Do WHATEVER it takes to stop them."__ Carlisle's mind shouted as soon as they were out of sight._

"_Edward, you can put me down. I'm okay." Bella said quietly as I was running with her in my arms, trying to follow behind Jasper and Alice. I loosened my arms and she hopped down, and picked up running along my side._

_We all knew that we couldn't let them go. Their presence here was now obvious, they were her scouts. They had been testing us this whole time, and we had failed. The only way to prevent an invasion was to stop these two tonight, no matter what it takes._

**CH 26 Captured**

_Phone ringing …._

"_Hello! Alice?"_

"_Hello?"_

"_Finally! We have been trying to get a hold of you for hours. We got him! We got one! We ripped him to shreds! Please tell me you got yours too!?"_

_Loud Crash …_

"_Yes …. We did get ours …. At least one of them."_

"_One of them? There was more than one?"_

_Giggles …_

"_Alice?"_

"_Sorry, she can't get to the phone right now … she's a little … tied up."_

"_What are you talking about? Alice?"_

_CLICK_

**A few hours earlier …. BPOV**

I guess tired is what you could say I was, though I could have kept running indefinitely. We had been chasing the female shifter for days. She was fast, very fast, and it turned out Edward wasn't that great of a tracker. Alice and therefore my, visions weren't coming in clear with her so we weren't too much help either. She changed so much it was hard to keep track of her. Jasper seemed to know what he was doing but I'm afraid we were slowing him down.

Edward and Jasper had just decided to check out a faint trail. Currently we were in the middle of the Grand Canyon. It was so much like home here I almost was happy for our little excursion; just a little. We were waiting for the boys to come back. At the moment they were down inside the canyon checking out some caves that Alice absolutely refused to go near.

"It's dirty in there! And I just happen to know if I go in there I will come out absolutely filthy!" She whined when they first proposed their idea.

"You two go ahead, we will stay up here and keep a look out just in case she comes out." I proposed.

Edward cringed at the thought of leaving my side.

"But Bella …."

"Edward, it's okay. We're big girls, I'm sure we can take care of ourselves while you check out a few caves." I tried to reason.

"Okay, let's get this over with. We will stay close. I only see a few possible caves down at the bottom; it shouldn't take too long to flush her out if she is there." Jasper announced.

"Good, now shoo." Alice smiled. "Don't worry about us."

At her queue Edward and Jasper walked towards the edge of the cliff. Edward looked back cautiously one last time, gave me my favorite smile, and mouthed "I love you" before they both disappeared over the edge. Even after all this time of being around Edward it still made my inside's clench. That was no little drop; it was the Grand Canyon for Heaven sakes! My eyes widened with fear but I felt an instant relief when I heard his feat softly land on the rocks hundreds of feed down just a moment latter.

Alice stared at me, grinning.

"Silly Bella, they won't break, I promise."

"Yeah … still … it was a cliff. Old fears die hard I guess?" She rolled her eyes and laughed softly as she headed to the nearest large rock, brushed it off delicately, and sat down.

I could still hear them from below, shuffling around quietly. That distant sound calmed me. I sat next to Alice and braced myself for the wait.

"Maybe now I can concentrate enough to see where she is … we haven't stopped for days." She sighed.

"That's a good idea." I agreed. I closed my eyes along with Alice and tried to hone in on her ability through my carefully placed defenses.

Faces, fields, smiles, running …. So many images flashed through my mind. I wasn't as practiced as her. I couldn't pinpoint, or force my sight. I tried to think about my family. I hoped they were okay, I thought about where they were headed, I tried to open my mind as much as possible.

_Running … crashing noises, smoke, sickly sweet burning aromas floating in the wind. Emmett … dialing a phone. "Alice? Alice? Are you there?!"_

I opened my eyes. Grateful for what seemed to be good news. They must have caught them … he didn't look hurt. I could almost see Rose and Carlisle in the background.

My eyes flashed open and I couldn't help but smile. At least someone seemed to be successful. I turned towards Alice to tell her the good news but just then horror flashed across her face. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Alice?"

"Jasper …." She whispered.

Just then I picked up the sound of running. Fast. We stood and looked at each other, hoping it was the boys coming back to us.

"What did you see?" I quickly asked.

"They … there's more … too la…."

Before she could even finish her sentence I was knocked off my feet from a gust of wind. Not wind, something else but it was so fast, even my new eyes could barely see it. I was falling … still falling? I heard an earsplitting crash, as if two boulders were colliding. I was still falling? Off the cliff … no! I tried to right myself, tried to change my direction or grab something but there was no stopping. I looked up and saw someone jump across the canyon. But it looked like they were carrying … Alice? No.

"EDWARDDDDD!!" I screamed as I neared the jagged rocks below. I was feet away from the ground and I was trying to right myself so I didn't land straight on my head. Sure I'd survive it, but it had to hurt still, right?

Before I could touch the surface I felt his arms surround me as we landed together gently on the canyon floor.

"Bella?! What happened?! Where is Alice?" Jasper quickly shouted the second we landed.

"I …. I don't know. I think, I'm not sure, it was so fast. …" I stammered. "I think someone took her?"

His eyes flashed the most agonized pain, his jaw clenched and before I could say anything else he began scaling the cliff walls. In moments he was over the cliff, and out of sight.

* * *

Okay, so I suck. I know. I'm lame, and horrible and…. mean. Yup. I'm so very sorry for not updating in .. oh, months! EEP *covers face*

I know how sucky it is to wait forever for a story I like, so if anyone is still taking the time to read this I sincerely apologize.

A very nice reader, mnov29 reminded me it really has been awhile. So this little update is dedicated to you!  I said I would post an update tonight, and here it is hooraaahhh! I know its super short but I really wanted to keep my promise and well today is almost over. I'll start working on the next chapter right away and you might even have another update by tomorrow.

Reviews are like writing steroids; they pump me up and make me write faster!! Hehe Oh yeah, and if you review I'll give you a paragraph from the next chapter.


	29. Fury

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

"_Bella?! What happened?! Where is Alice?" Jasper quickly shouted the second we landed._

"_I …. I don't know. I think, I'm not sure, it was so fast. …" I stammered. "I think someone took her?" _

**CH 27 Fury**

His eyes flashed agonizing pain, his jaw clenched and before I could say anything else he began scaling the cliff walls. In moments he was over the cliff, and out of sight

Jasper was long gone by the time Edward and I both reached the top of the canyon. Before we set off to follow him Edward grabbed both of my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, I want you to go home." His eyes were full of panic.

"No way! Not happening! No Sir!" I immediately responded.

"You have too! I … I can't lose you too. I can't concentrate when all I'm doing is worrying about you! What if they come after you next?" His words flew out of his mouth so fast it was hard to understand.

"I know you must doubt me. I keep letting you down. I keep saying that I'm strong enough and I can handle things. But this time I really mean it. You are going to need me. I just have a feeling." I looked into his eyes, trying to force my sincerity onto him.

He sighed in defeat. "I just don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed me softly, and then we were running. Again.

**EMPOV**

This was it. This was the moment we had been fighting for the past week. We had him, and I was going to enjoy ripping and shredding every inch of him.

"Wait!" Carlisle interrupted.

He was cornered, and he was mine! This is what all of the tracking, and hunting must lead to right? Destruction!!

I flexed impatiently. This was getting old fast.

"We have to give him a chance, there has to be another way besides destroying him." Carlisle started with his diplomatic spiel and I yawned in boredom as he tried to reason with the maniac.

Mystery man leered at Carlisle. Rose and Carlisle had him by the arms while I controlled the legs. He thrashed violently again. Splashing Rose in even more mud as a slew of profanities escaped her mouth. That caught his attention and he looked at her like she was a piece of meat. I held onto his legs tighter, mmmm I love the sound of crunching bones.

His eyes were on me now. Yeah that's right, I own you sucker. I only glared back at him.

He started swearing and telling us how we were all going to pay, the usual. Did I mention I was bored? That's when the violence really started. Out of nowhere he thrashed and managed to throw Rose's hold and knocked her about 20 feet in the air.

I made quick eye contact with Carlisle, waiting for him to give me the nod to do what I've been waiting for, and then it was on. Rose was back quickly and we dismantled the creep. He fought back of course, that made it even more fun, but there was no chance against the three of us and damn my Rose was a fighter.

**30 minutes later ….**

The sick sweet smoke was filling the air; the smell of victory. Yes! That tool ran us half way around the continent and now he had paid the bill.

Rose was trying to brush off some of the mud from her shirt and Carlisle was staring into the flames. He hated to take life, even if they deserved it. It almost made me feel a little regret.

"Someone should try to call Edward and the others. Hopefully they have made some progress as well." Carlisle sighed, placing his head into his hands.

I pulled my phone out at my pocket and cringed. Running through the wilderness and then dismantling a vampire wasn't good for phones apparently.

"Umm problem …" Before I could say anything else Carlisle tossed me his phone. It was still in perfect condition, amazing.

I dialed Alice immediately. She was the most likely to answer since she probably knew I was about to call anyways. The phone rang and I waited impatiently. This wasn't like her to not answer on the first ring.

"Hello! Alice?" Finally she answered.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded off. I hoped nothing was wrong …

"Finally! We have been trying to get a hold of you for hours. We got him! We got one! We ripped him to shreds! Please tell me you got yours too!?"

There was a weird crashing noise in the background and Rose and Carlisle both looked at me with concerned looks. Obviously hearing the sound as well.

"Yes …. We did get ours …. At least one of them." She finally answered.

"One of them? There was more than one?" Last I knew they were only after the one weird shifty girl.

There was an odd high pitched laughter. Definitely not Alice, Alice didn't have that whole "challenged" ring to her laugh.

"Alice?"

"Sorry, she can't get to the phone right now … she's a little … tied up."

"What are you talking about? Alice?" Something wasn't right…. This isn't good.

The last thing I heard was another crashing sound, and very faintly someone whispering Jasper's name.

"That didn't sound good guys." I said, staring at the phone.

"That wasn't Alice?" Rose looked at me, panicked.

"This isn't good. Emmett, call the others quick!"

**BPOV**

It didn't take us too long to find Jasper. Edward was always the fastest, and I could almost keep up thanks to my waning newborn strength.

"It's her … It's her, she's got her ….. she took her …" That's all he would say as we ran alongside him through the desert.

"Jasper? Who?"

"Maria!" He shouted as he increased his speed with renewed energy. We followed their trail relentlessly throughout the area. How, whom I've dubbed, "the blur" grabbed her and was out of sight even Edward couldn't understand. It took almost an hour but we were catching up, finally. The trail was getting increasingly fresh. We were nearing Monterrey; Jasper was back in his old stomping grounds. This couldn't have been easy for him.

We were so close my veins were burning in anticipation. We were going to get her back, and they were going to pay. Pay for taking Alice, and for killing the girls from Seattle. We were in an old warehouse district when we finally slowed down. This was it, they were here, and so was Alice. I could feel her again. I felt instant relief, which meant she was okay. There were other things knocking on my walls now. Honestly I was starting to panic. I had never felt so many different … abilities trying to take me over. I couldn't help it, I started shaking.

"Bella … Bella, what's wrong?!" He shook me gently, trying to make my eyes focus on his.

"There's … so many. I don't know if I can keep them all out Edward." I squeaked.

"You can go back. We can take care of this." He turned his head back towards the warehouse. He had to of heard them all.

"No, I can't. You can't go in there alone!"

"I don't think they want to hurt us right now Bella. They are showing off. Trying to intimidate us still. It seems like quite a few are newborns. It should be okay." He whispered.

"Stay out here please." He begged. "We just need to talk to them. They might let her go still. They haven't decided what to do with her. She wasn't very helpful."

I sat on a crate, and listened to him begrudgingly. I could hardly concentrate. It was too hard to keep it all out. Three was bearable, but it felt like … at least a dozen now inside. The three I was used to knocking, these extra were pounding on my built up walls. "Okay. I'll listen … but just this once." I whimpered. "If you need me just call me. I'll be right here."

He smiled with relief and Jasper was getting impatient. "Edward! Let's go, now!"

One soft kiss to the temple, and he was gone.

I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest. Grasping my temples I tried to force it all back. Stone walls, towers, steel. I kept trying to think of strong things, adding them on my imaginary wall around my head. I tried to listen to Edward and Jasper as they crept closer to the warehouse. They were waiting there for them, I could sense them. All close together, huddled over little Alice.

Alice! I could use her. I knew her ability. I was almost positive I could let just the one slip in and keep control on the rest floating around. I needed to see if they would be okay. My vision blurred and I focused on them.

"_Jasper …. Could it be?" A small tinkling voice sung. "Have you finally come back to me?!" She giggled. _

_She was a small little thing. Her long dark hair flowed down her back and she twisted a piece around her finger. She was so small …. so … innocent looking. Surely this couldn't be the monster I've been told about; the one who's threatening to destroy us all and take our home._

_She had a large group of men and women around her, guarding her like protectors._

"_Maria this is childish! I will never come back to you, and I swear if you don't let Alice go, right now, you won't live past this night." Jasper growled._

"_Jasper!! You shock me! Is this how you treat your maker!? Your oldest friend." She glared._

"_Don't you remember how great it used to be?" She sighed. "It could be like that again you know."_

"_Never!" He shouted._

_Alice was whimpering in the background. Then there was an earsplitting scream and a finger smacked Jasper in the face._

"_Oh poor thing … she just … fell apart without you." She giggled. The large crowd spread apart and finally Alice was revealed disheveled and dirty missing …._

I couldn't stand this I forced my eyes open and the vision stopped. My stomach heaved. This was not happening. I tried to look one last time, searching for an ending with my family making it out alive.

"_You should have listened to me, you could have come back. This didn't have to happen." She sneered._

_Alice screamed again and Edward and Jasper attacked. Crashing noises and screeching sounds filled my ears. _

_Four were on top of Edward biting and ripping him. Five or more were on Jasper and Alice was in pieces. _

NO NO NO NO NO NO

This was it; this was the moment to prove myself. My walls exploded and I was free. I felt it all. My anger and fury were on my side now. I let each and every ability surround me. I picked and chose from the ones I would use. I would rip them all apart, each and everyone would see my face before they died.

Strength … speed… fire… illusion … this would be fun.

No one was going to hurt my family.

In the distance I heard her sickening voice.

"Jasper …. Could it be?" A small tinkling voice sung. "Have you finally come back to me?!" She giggled.

She was going to be first.

Woohoo! Bella butt kicking time.

Thanks for my super nice reviews. I appreciate each and every one … even if there were only 6 lol. Thanks for sticking with my story!

**Review and you get a preview of the next chapter!! :)**

I know its still a little short, but its def longer than the last chap. Hopefully the next one will be longer, still working on getting back in the swing of things.


	30. Super

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

_Strength … speed… fire… illusion … this would be fun. _

_No one was going to hurt my family. _

_In the distance I heard her sickening voice._

"_Jasper …. Could it be?" A small tinkling voice sung. "Have you finally come back to me?!" She giggled. _

_She was going to be first._

**CH 28 Super**

This was amazing. My rage for these pathetic creatures was causing me a brief moment of perfect clarity. For the first time I wasn't overwhelmed. I was pissed.

Hmm Edward isn't going to like this very much, but it's not like I had any other option.

The closer I got to the opening of the old abandoned warehouse the more I could feel them. I could sense each and every one of her trophies. That's exactly what they were to her. She was so confident; it oozed off of her making me feel slimy.

_He is going to wish he never left me …._ My enemy thought. She was going to wish she was never born.

I used my super …. super speed and blew through the door. They never even saw me. I had Alice scooped up and in my arms and set into Jaspers arms. Now this was exhilarating, I swear I nearly broke the sound barrier. The surrounding toys were on their rears looking shocked.

Alice whimpered in Jaspers arms as he held her with his eyes blazing.

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you …._

Edward was looking shocked but I expected that.

"Well now, who is this Jasper dear?" Maria grimaced. I saw the one whose powers I'd just siphoned looking at me in shock. I smiled in return.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I smiled sweetly.

This was better than shopping with Alice and trying on clothes. I was trying on their essences. First I made them cower in fear. Thanks Jasper. Many of the newborns were already shivering on the floor. But this was only the beginning. Little miss changeling was going to help me next. I could already tell the newborns were done. I naturally took away their thirst, just like I had the Cullen's. They felt relief at first, before I pummeled them with fear. Now it was time for the fireworks. I searched their minds, looking for the most horrendous possible thing I could turn into.

The Volturi … perfect!!!

I felt exactly the same, but I could tell they were seeing something different now that I was willing them too. I was a man, long white hair covered my shoulders and my eyes were blazing red. Ick. My skin was so frail it was almost as if a gust of wind would blow it away but already Maria felt defeated.

"What?! … No! We didn't do anything." She squealed.

"Yet …" I coolly replied.

"You were about to be a very naughty girl little Maria." The weird old voice that was coming out of my mouth freaked even me out. Edward could only stand there in shock. Mouth open and gaping. But surely he knew what I was doing. I was using them, all of them. I turned my head ever so slightly and winked at him.

Only a few were still standing, somehow still brave or stupid enough to work past the fear I was blasting them with.

"Jasper, you should probably get out of here with her." Edward told him. He nodded and disappeared through the door.

"You too." I told him.

"Not likely. Were in this together." He held my hand.

It must have been so weird for him. I wasn't myself right now after all.

What else could I play with now? Oooh fire. I like it. Thanks to the big one rolling on the floor screaming.

The two mean looking ones on either side of her went up in flames. They had an ability I could have used, but there were still better.

Time for despair. Thanks' Jasper for not going too far.

I was having too easy a time with this though. Weird. Hmm where is mister super strong guy?

I searched the room for him, trying to feel him out. But before I could turn my head my back was against a wall and teeth were heading for my throat. I tried to use his strength against him but it was too much. Edward was trying to get to me but the little ones were up off of the ground and were being told to go after him. They were hesitant though.

I was struggling against him but we were at a stalemate. We were both equally strong. Not good. I was about to panic when I remembered I had other options. Who does he love ….

I felt him out, there was a woman. Maybe a mother, a lover, a sister, I don't know, but I was using it. I shifted my appearance. I was using the same trick the changeling used on us last week.

"Don't hurt me. Please." I fake sobbed. He leaped off of me as if I had an infectious disease. This was good. I had to make sure I didn't let that one get destroyed too soon.

_It can't be her, it can't be … she's …dead …_

I almost felt bad. I looked at Edward and I used the love I felt for him to push towards muscles, no way was he going to go after me now. He backed away shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Edward was surrounded; they were starting to get some nerve. They had to fear me more than her. I was going to make sure of it.

Emmett can be pretty scary …. Hmmm.

I shifted again.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!" I boomed using his voice. I laughed a little inside. I glared at them using the meanest nastiest face I could muster. They stepped back some. That was good. Submission, that's a good emotion. Boom! Okay so maybe I was getting a little carried away.

Edward looked at me now. A little startled.

There were still 9 of them left. We were outnumbered. But slowly they were whittling away. All the while she stood there, near the back of the room glaring at me, commanding others. Who does she think she is?!

There was something different about her. I couldn't quite but my finger on it. Persuasion maybe? I tried to use it.

"Kill Maria!" I commanded. Two of the females immediately went for the attack. Their eyes were glassy and they were set on the hunt.

Edward was now on the other side of the room, one of my candlesticks blew out that I lit earlier. He didn't look too happy and Edward was finishing what I started. I couldn't help but want to kiss him, he was kicking butt and it was hot.

The two females I had swayed were still going after Maria and two others were trying to stop them. That left 5. This was going to take all night. I wanted her out. Right now.

Speedy was still alive somewhere and I dashed towards her, trying to tackle her but he managed to get to me first and sent me flying in the opposite direction. Shifty girl was right at Maria's side protecting here as well.

With near perfect timing Alice and Jasper were back. She was whole thank god. She looked absolutely pissed. It was if a demon sprite was possessing the normally cute pixie named Alice. She was pretty fast too, she grabbed the closest one and latched on his back and sunk her teeth deep into his throat. I was guessing he was the one that ….

Jasper was by her side helping. He dug his teeth in on the other side and ripped out half of his face. Edward had finished candle stick and was trying to desperately make his was back to me.

Four left. Maria, shifty, speedy, and I don't know … dopey. My two minions were still battling it out on the other side of the room it looked like they were winning.

I made eye contact and nodded for him to go after dopey. There wasn't anything too special about him, I was sure Edward could take that one easily. I couldn't let him get hurt.

I was about to go pummel the three that were left when Alice and Jasper were at my side. They must have finished, that was fast.

Four on four. Excellent odds.

"Speedy ..." I pointed to myself. "Shifty …" I pointed to Alice. "And you get the pleasure of munching on Maria dear Jasper." I cringed after I said that, not the best way to put that I guess. Alice grimaced but they both nodded in agreement.

Maria cackled from the other side of the room.

"You think he could hurt me?" She was hysterical. "Don't you know he used to be my very best pet."

Jaspers shoulders set and his eyes narrowed. I sent a wave of courage his way.

"Go get her baby." Alice whispered.

They both leaped after their prey, and just as I was about to go after mine I saw flames from Edwards direction.

Shit!!!

Dopey was …. Flameo! There was just too many, how could I forget.

I panicked, I screamed, and I ran. Speedy was hot on my tail but Edward was trapped in a corner. Flames were everywhere he tried to jump out but the flames only got bigger. I was still running away from my pursuer but I pushed the flames in the direction opposite of Edward giving him a chance to get out and Flame boy a face full of fire. He screamed and tried to pat it off but his hands must have had venom on them because that only made it worse. Edward was a little toasty, well his clothes were, but he was okay. I could breathe again. He gave me a smile and lunged for the wacko who was following me from one end of the warehouse to another. The noise was so loud it made my ears hurt but he got him. They were dueling it out rolling around on the floor when I decided to join the dog pile. I landed with a punch straight in his head. Muscles was somewhere in a corner crying nearby. I really did feel bad, mostly, but I was glad to use him. I gagged a little when part of his face caved in but he kept fighting.

"Thanks my girl!" Edward shouted as he pulled off an arm.

Together we ripped him to shreds. It was gruesomely romantic.

When we finished we tossed him into the fire that was still blazing ... and spreading. He kissed me fiercely but quick and we headed back in the direction of Alice.

The two of them were evenly matched, but Alice was a little faster. They were going blow for blow while Jasper and Maria were circling each other, shouting and lunging.

I looked around for my minions but they were long gone and I saw the pieces of their attackers moving around on the floor nearby.

Four on Two. Perfect.

I sent doubt to shifty girl and her moment's hesitation gave Alice the upper hand, her teeth were on her throat and a large chunk of flesh was now on the floor. The screams were unbearable but Alice had this in the bag now. Piece by piece she tore her apart. It was just down to Jasper and Maria now. The flames were getting scary now though. Every corner was blazing, and the hunks of flesh we were putting in there were only making things worse. Smoke was filling the room and it was starting to get hard to see. Edward started pulling me toward the exit but Jasper was still there and so was Maria. She was really affecting him, and he was trying so hard to fight it.

"We have to help him." Edward said. "She is breaking him down."

I could barely see but they were still circling each other. We had to help him, this wasn't working.

"Jasper!!" Alice shouted. The flames so close now they were inches away from him.

"We have to get out or we all are going to die." I shouted. I could hear the walls falling apart and beams collapsing.

"Edward, get him!!" On queue he leaped through the flames and began pulling Jasper away. He was fighting him the whole way though.

"I can finish this!!! I can do it!!! Just let me …." Jasper shouted. Maria looked smug as he was being pulled away but she was still surrounded by flames. She looked like she was about to make a run for it but before she could I used Jasper again.

Fear, doubt, confusion, panic. She crumpled that instant. She was nothing but a bully. With no one to protect her she was nothing. Flames were circling her as we turned to escape the crumbling warehouse. Not even moments later the whole roof collapsed.

Sirens were filling the air and lights were flashing, we had to get out of here. We quickly made our way towards the outside of the city but halfway out a phone started ringing. Unbelievable someone's phone survived? We all looked like … well, shit. Our clothes were charred we were covered in soot and there were holes and torn pieces flapping in the wind.

Jasper pulled the still intact phone out of his pocket.

"We're here!? Where are you guys!!" I heard Emmett's excited voice on the other end.

Alice grabbed the phone from his hand and quickly replied. "See the flames and smoke towards the south?!"

"Uh yeah …"

"Well that was us about 30 seconds ago." She laughed.

"Are you kidding me!? We missed it?!"

"Aw Roseeeeeee! I told you we shouldn't have stopped for different clothes." He whined.

"We will meet you just outside the city to the north." She replied.

"Ugh fineee!"

She shut the phone and leaped into my arms.

"Bella … you are my hero!!!!" She squealed.

"And mine!" Edward whispered seductively into my ear and joined the hug.

"Mine too." Jasper added. A small smile spread across his face. I could feel the guilt coming off of him. He couldn't finish her and he was already beating himself up about it.

"Get over here!" I shouted, and he joined the love fest. It was contagious and some of his guilt managed to slip away.

"I can't believe we did it!!!" I sighed.

"You were like Wonderwoman Bella." Alice chimed.

"I've never seen anything like it." Jasper agreed.

"And she's all mine!!" Edward boasted and kissed my cheek softly.

I was so happy I couldn't blush anymore because my entire face would have been crimson by now.

"Alright alright, let's get out of here and meet up with the others." I smiled. I felt so euphoric right now, we all did.

Emmett was going to be so pissed when he heard about the epic battle he had just missed.

That was so super fun to write! Climax, action, drama, confrontation!! Woo. This is what was missing in BD for me, the super battle! She built me up and let me down. Well … I hope I didn't let you guys down.

**Review and get a preview of next chapter! (pretty please, I love warm fuzzies and they make me write faster)  
**


	31. Extravagant

Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just having some fun with them for awhile.

**Last time on A Chance at Fate ….**

"_And she's all mine!!" Edward boasted and kissed my cheek softly._

_I was so happy I couldn't blush anymore because my entire face would have been crimson by now._

"_Alright alright, let's get out of here and meet up with the others." I smiled. I felt so euphoric right now, we all did. _

_Emmett was going to be so pissed when he heard about the epic battle he had just missed._

**CH 29 Extravagant**

"Are you kidding me!?!?!" Emmett shouted. This was his favorite saying at the moment, he was in total shock and awe and it was all he could seem to say.

We were currently giving Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle the nitty-gritty details, including instant replay by Alice when she jumped on Edward's back and reenacted her shining moment.

"Oh and then she changed into you!!" Alice laughed.

"Me?!" He looked dumbfounded.

"Well I was trying to be scary and intimidating." I said quietly, I knew he would like that.

He stuck his chest out proudly. "Well … I am a beast."

"See, so you were then in spirit Em." Alice was trying to comfort him, and it was working, his eyes brightened ever so slightly.

"I still can't believe we missed it!" He huffed for the 100th time.

While Alice gave Emmett the rest of the details, Edward was filling Carlisle in on some of the other not so exciting but just as important bits.

"There were 12 of them at least. It was like she was collecting people with abilities. I can't believe we made it out alive." Edward told Carlisle quietly.

"Twelve, and you destroyed them all?!" He asked astounded.

"Well, not all of them. Some left, at least 3. And well …" He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to him. "We didn't actually see Maria die."

"AHH! It's still just not fair! I barely get one, and you four get 9! Where is the justice!?" Emmett shouted again. I had a feeling we were never going to hear the end of this.

After our debriefing, and cleaning up a little, we all took the next flight back to Seattle. I was never happier to see the cloudy skies of my new home. During our little hunt it was difficult to keep out of sight of humans in the sunshine. We had to spend a good part of the time hiding in shadows, which is truly frustrating since our prey had little care of being seen.

We arrived to see an extremely anxious and nervous looking Esme waiting in the terminal. I couldn't begin to imagine how she must be feeling right now. She hadn't heard from any of us in days. I heard her sobs on the phone the first time Carlisle was able to call her.

"You all made it!" She cried as she pulled each and every one of us into a bone crushing hug.

"I swear if you ever do that again …." Before she could finish her sentence Carlisle had swept her into his arms and was showing her just how much he missed her. Each of us turned our heads, giving them a moment of privacy.

We made it back to the apartment with only a few grumbles from Emmett. He was still complaining! Rose and Alice were constantly trying to console him the whole drive there.

"Welcome back!" The doorman to our apartment shouted when he saw us exit our car. "How was your trip?" He smiled.

"You went skiing in Colorado." Esme whispered so quietly no one could ever hear her but us.

"Oh it was fantastic!!" Alice chirped. "The slopes were amazing."

"Glad to hear it!" He smiled genuinely. "Shall I take care of the luggage for you?"

We all shifted uncomfortably and glanced back at Esme. "Well we didn't bring any actually … We were planning on going back in just a few weeks, we had so much fun." Edward saved us all.

"Merry Christmas" He sung as we entered the elevator.

I glanced at Edward in shock. It couldn't be Christmas ….. We were only gone … I tried to count the days since we left but it all seemed to blur together. Over a week at least. Oh no.

"Christmas?!" I squeaked.

Esme nodded at me sweetly.

"Oh no, Charlie …!" I felt sick to my stomach. This was going to be our first together. I knew he was looking forward to it.

"Oh I'm a horrible person." I sighed.

"Bella, love, you are not. None of us could have helped what happened. And if you wouldn't have been there then … well." He cleared his throat unnecessarily.

I threw my arms around his neck and held him close. I couldn't live without him now. There would always be other Christmases; I would just have to find a way to make it up to Charlie.

I placed a small kiss on his neck before I released him, causing him to shiver and smile back at me sweetly.

Finally we arrived on our floor and we were about to enter our apartment. Esme was glowing. Jasper unlocked the door and we all followed in behind him.

The sight before us wasn't something I would have ever expected in a million years. First off, the apartment was absolutely spotless. Surfaces were so shiny and everything was so perfect it almost hurt my eyes. It was obvious Esme was a stress cleaner. On top of that our entire house was transformed into a Christmas wonderland. There was a colossal tree impeccably decorated in the main living room and below it … well, surrounding it I should say were countless heaps of presents. It wasn't just the tree that was amazing, there was garland, and lights, and just … wow. I had only ever seen anything like this in magazines or TV, and even that didn't compare.

"Esme!!"Rose and Alice squealed. "You are amazing!!" They were both jumping in excitement.

"Thanks for getting all the presents wrapped." She sang as she pulled her into a hug.

"Of course Alice dear. I also added a few of my own." She smiled.

I was so happy I did my shopping earlier, thanks to Alice's never ending encouragement and shopping excursions.

"Oh! I'll be right back. I need to wrap a few things I got too! I totally forgot." This was a little embarrassing; I turned to look at them one last time before disappearing into my room. I was so lucky to have them as my family.

That's when I noticed Emmett shifting uncomfortable by the door.

"I um, just forgot something in the car … I'll be right back." He looked at Rose, and back at the door, terror written all over his face.

"Kay sweetie." Rose pecked his cheek before he disappeared in an instant.

"Um …. Me too." Jasper was gone in a flash, hot on Emmett's heels.

We all burst into laughter as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That big oaf!" I heard Rosalie shout in between giggles.

I was shocked at how calmly Rose and Alice were taking that their partners had just forgot about Christmas presents.

"They do this every year." Alice said in between giggles. "Although usually their shopping isn't left until the day off."

"This is going to be good." Rose smiled.

"The later they are, the better the gifts." She winked.

How on earth they were going to get anything when the whole city was virtually closed for the holiday had me lost.

Rose was currently trying to guess what she was getting by asking Alice.

"Is it the …"

"Nope! Better!"

"What about the …"

"Oh come on Rose, he's not that good!"

"Okay how about …."

An evil glint appeared in her eyes. "Mayyyybbeee"

Rose screamed.

"There's more too! This is great; we should make them forget more often!" Alice flopped on the couch in the living room examining the boxes.

"Truly excellent work Esme, I couldn't have done better." She smiled.

I was so distracted by the show I just remembered I had presents I needed to wrap too.

Before I could leave Edward's side he pulled me close for another hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

I smiled back up at him. "I love you too ….. hey … why aren't you out with the guys?" I asked curiously.

A truly dazzling smile spread across his face. "Oh Bella … did you really think I would forget our first Christmas?! I've been ready for months." He grinned.

"Months?" I squeaked. He was better than I thought… I had no idea.

This was going to be bad ….

"Please Edward, I hope you didn't spend too much …"

"Well, not too much. But it is our first Christmas. Surely you didn't expect me to get you nothing?"

"I, well, I guess not." I shifted nervously. "I better get to work."

"Alice where is the …."

"Third closet down the hallway on the left side. There are ribbons, bows, and tape already in there too."

I swear sometimes she was the mind reader, well mind cheater more like it.

I left Edward reluctantly to wrap the small pile of presents hiding under our bed. Not a very good spot, I know. But between Alice and Edward, there was no way I could truly hide anything.

I made quick work of my small pile and just as I stacked them all in a neatly to place under the tree, Edward flew in the room and pounced me, causing my stack to tumble.

"Edward, what are you..." His soft kisses interrupted my speech. My mind was blank.

Just when I was about to say something he captured my mouth with his. His hands were on either side of my face and his kiss seared through me, lighting my entire body on fire.

After a few minutes he pulled away and I clung onto him even tighter.

He sighed happily. "I haven't been able to do that in weeks! At least not very well." He smiled my favorite smile, throwing more coal on the fire already raging inside.

I was about to pull him back and attack when there was a loud knock on the door in the living room.

"They're back." He groaned.

"HO HO HO!" We heard Emmett booming in the living room.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, he does this every year. Just wait until you see Jasper." He laughed and pulled me to my feet. I swayed slightly, still dazzled by his previous kiss.

We made our way out to the living room I was holding my pile, and Edward who left his large stack outside of our door was now carrying his as well.

We arrived in the living room to see the most absurd, hilarious, and sweet sight ever.

Emmett was dressed head to toe in Santa gear, while Jasper was in a green elf outfit. Clearly Santa's helper. This was too good. I needed a camera!

FLASH

Esme beat me too it. Laughter filled the room as the two began unloading their hauls.

"How on earth did they get all that so fast?"

"We didn't totally forget this year! We just got a little better at hiding things!" Emmett replied.

"Hmm then why do you smell like a Macy's department store dear?" Rose inquired.

Emmett bit his lip nervously.

"Well there were a few last minute things." Jasper saved him.

I gasped in shock as I took in my surroundings. The room was packed with packages, this was unbelievable. But it wasn't just the presents, it was the people. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Everyone was so happy, happy to be with each other, and happy to be alive, (so to speak).

"Is it always like this?" I asked in awe.

"No not always. This year is special though." Edward answered, wrapping his arm around me tightly.

"Why this year?"

"Because you are with us now silly!" Esme replied. The whole room nodded in agreement.

"This is too amazing." I nearly sobbed. "It would be beyond perfect if Charlie was here."

"Well, I was going to let it be a surprise. But Charlie is on his way as we speak dear."

"We've been in close contact over the last few days. I made up an emergency that made you have to go out of state the past two weeks and when I found out you guys would be back today, I arranged a flight for him."

I leapt in Esme's arms to give her yet another hug.

"Thank you, thank you! I've never been so happy." I cried, returning back to Edward's arms where he held me close and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"Can we open presents yet!?" Alice begged, bouncing in her seat, eyeing the mounds greedily.

"Ohh yes! I'm ready!" Rose agreed, who was currently sitting on her Santa Emmet's lap as he handed her a present.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" He asked. She replied by nodding her head frantically and biting her lip. He handed her the very first present.

Then the frenzy began. Rose and Alice devoured the towers, ripping and shredding, screaming, and laughing. I'd never seen anything like it. It was like having two Tasmanian devils released in a house.

"Go on." Edward encouraged. I stood hesitantly reaching for the nearest present with my name. From Alice, to Bella it was addressed.

I opened it to find a pair of beautiful blue-strappy-heals that looked like total death traps to the old Bella. I was happy I didn't have to worry too much about clumsiness anymore. I might actually get to wear them … one of these days.

"Thanks Alice." I shouted, who was buried under a pile of paper somewhere by the tree.

We decided not to open gifts from our significant others until last. Edward made his way to the floor next to me and tore in with the rest of them. It was chaos and I loved it.

By the time we were finished, each of us had another new wardrobe courtesy of Alice and Rose. Esme gave us all simple but very original and precious gifts, Emmett was the gag-gift master, and Jasper was so thoughtful with each of his that there was a few happy cries, sans the tears.

One of Edward's gifts was so amazing I was left speechless. He wrote a song for us, all of us, and preformed it. It was the best present I had gotten so far. He also had it on a CD which he also gave to each of us. On top of that there were a few other random gifts. Alice got new rims for her 911 turbo she got not too long ago. Jasper got an old artifact from the civil war era that I knew nothing about. Esme got the most beautiful and perfect porcelain baby doll, which I just found out she collected. It went on and on. The amazing thing about Edward's gifts is they were exactly what they wanted, a slight benefit from reading their minds I suppose. I was curious as to what he got me now; he didn't have the advantage of mind reading when it came to me.

We were on to couples gifts now. Carlisle got Esme tickets to South America. Apparently she had her own island down there; there was also a pearl necklace that he made himself from pearls found there. She cried in delight and hopped onto his lap to shower kisses on his cheek.

When Rose gave Emmett season tickets to all the local teams in the area I swear if he were human there would have been tears streaming down his face.

It just kept getting better and better until I realized it was mine and Edward's turn. Everything had been so perfect, and extravagant. I couldn't imagine how my gift to him was going to stand up.

He pulled a large box he had been saving from behind the couch and handed it to me with a breathtaking smile plastered on his face. I smiled nervously and peeked over the edge of the couch where he pulled it from … there were still several packages left. Holy cow.

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

Yay! Christmas in November!! What did Edward and Bella get each other I wonder?!

**Review = Preview of next chapter.**

Do it, I know you wanna!! Thanks to all the super nice readers out there, you guys are the greatest for hanging in there with me and still reading after all this time!


	32. Election Special

**Totally off topic and slightly out of character random election day special! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woooo! Go team Yellow!!" Alice shouted.

"Team yellow?" Edward asked Alice who was currently sitting on the couch fully decked out in American gear. American flags were plastered over every inch of her clothing.

"Yeah!! The yellow team is winning!"

"Alice, they aren't teams. Besides there's no yellow team anyways. Those are still undecided states." Edward replied condescendingly.

"Oh, okay … well then go team blue!!!" She sang.

"Politics is serious!" He huffed in her ignorance. "You can't root for it like teams, and flip-flop from side to side."

Rosalie sashayed into the room sitting gracefully on the couch dressed in red from head to toe, putting McCain's blonde wife to shame.

Alice scoffed. "You would be for the red team."

"What can I say, it's my color."

"Ugh for the millionth time, color has nothing to do with this. Democrats and Republicans, McCain and Obama people!" Edward stormed out of the room, unable to the stand girlyness anymore.

A few moments later Bella came trudging from the direction of their bedroom looking ruffled.

"What on earth did you guys do to Edward? He's going on about Red and Yellow, and crazy outfits." Finally she took in the sight of the two sitting in the living room watching the television intently.

"Oooh."

Rose and Alice laughed at Bella's ignorance. She still had a lot to learn about men and vampires.

"We were only teasing him. Edward gets very serious over elections and politics." Rose replied, flipping her hair.

"Ooooh right, today's the election isn't it."

"Hello, earth to Bella. The world has only been talking about this for months."

"Well, I didn't really pay attention this year. You know, vampire and all now."

"You …. You mean you didn't vote?!"

The entire house went silent. Heads popped out of rooms from around the house and everyone gathered in the living room looking at her is if she killed the family dog Bingo, which they didn't have.

"I um … well… I didn't think, you know, since I wasn't human anymore that I was supposed to?" She ducked her head and covered her face in her hands. "You all voted already?"

"Yes of course!" They all replied.

"How does that work exactly … you can't possibly vote under the same name every election?!"

That's when Emmett came through the front door in full farmer gear; overalls, boots, even a straw hat.

"Howdy!" He said while chewing a piece of straw.

"Emmett, what on earth are you doing?!" Bella asked, slightly worried about his mental health.

"I just voted! Uh well, Jebadiah Miller did." He grinned. "Carlisle for president! Woooo! I did a write in!"

Bella couldn't contain her laugher and covered her mouth to prevent the outburst.

"So are you telling me you make up identities to vote?" She asked, now highly amused.

"Yep!" Alice replied. "I've been Betsy Ann Ross for the past few years!"

"Political vampires, very interesting." Bella commented.

"You still have some time left; you should go rock the vote!! Woo!!" Emmett shouted. "They even give out stickers!" He laughed.

"Well I uh haven't been paying too much attention, I don't know the policies."

"Oooh do what I do, I pick the neatest names!" Emmett nudged.

"Are you kidding me!?!" Edward was back in full force, shaking his head. "I don't believe this, I just don't believe this."

"Don't worry, he's like this every election." Alice whispered.

"Well… who did you guys vote for?" She was expecting some unanimous answer, but each person replied differently, and then glared at the opposing person.

"Yikes, okay then … well give me some help here. What are the policies?"

Edward got excited over this and immediately went on a rant describing in detail the pros and cons of each one.

Alice yawned, and Rosalie faked sleep. Emmett's eyes just glazed over, and Jasper who had been sitting there silently the whole time looked like he wanted to shove a pencil through his ears.

"Okay, Okay that's enough." Bella immediately interrupted.

"Emmett, break it down for me." She knew he would put it plain and simple.

"Okay so either it's the old maverick, or the young guy for change."

"Now personally…."

"OH this is ridiculous, old maverick and young change guy!? You are just as bad as Alice and her rooting for color teams." Edward stormed out of the room … again.

"Alice can you just tell me who wins? I'll vote for the person!" Bella begged.

"Never!!!" That is totally top secret and confidential!"

"But you know?"

"Well of course, I see alllllll." She said in her dopey psychic voice.

"You don't have much time left Bella." Jasper announced.

"That's right. You aren't allowed to complain for 4 years if you don't vote!!" Rose replied.

"I can't complain? About what?"

"Everything! Sheesh!" Rose said.

"Rosie, dear, it means you aren't allowed to complain about politics not everything."

"Ohh … " she scoffed. "Emmett you lied!!" She flipped her hair and stormed out of the room.

"Oh way to go! You ruined it!" Emmett whined.

"Go, you only have ten minutes left." Alice hurried Bella out of the door.

Bella still had no idea what she was voting for. As she strolled down the street and glanced at all the signs and all of the many supporters. It felt wrong that she didn't even know what was going on, what if she picked the wrong person?

Suddenly Emmett's idea popped in her mind. Pick the ones with names that stand out. She liked it! No worry no fuss. Just Christmas tree that sucker.

Ooooh voting anonymity. It's good to be an American!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha the end. Sorry, I was bored and I was inspired by all the election craziness. Hope you enjoyed the fluff.

Next chapter will be out Wednesday or Thursday most likely!

**Review = Preview of next chapter **

If you guys are super nice and review a lot I'll get the chapter out by tomorrow !


End file.
